L'étrange Noël de Mister Jane
by Strawberry-and-Cream
Summary: Jane et Lisbon enfermés dans un chalet avec un tueur ou des tueurs. Kristina Frye qui fait sa réapparition et des meurtres autour des personnes présentes ? Des morts qui ne le sont pas vraiment et des vivants qui disparaissent ? CHAP 18 UP ! Pro Vendredi
1. Sing or not : Come back

_**L'étrange Noel De Mr. Jane**_

**Oui j'avais envie de faire un conte de noël à cette époque de l'année et de poster assez régulièrement jusqu'au 25 décembre…. Noël est l'une de mes fêtes préférées et pas pour les cadeaux mais pour l'ambiance. Le sapin de noël, les gens dans les boutiques, la neige, la bonne humeur des gens, les chants de noël.**

**J'avais donc envie d'écrire cette fiction… Donc voici un Jisbon un peu particulier … Sautez la ligne suivante…**

**Allez le traditionnel (comme le sapin) Disclamer : La série The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas de revenues sur cette histoire et les personnages et autres lieux n'ont utilisé par cette série sont de moi….**

**C'est bon vous pouvez revenir lire …**

_**Voici le résumé :**_

_**Jane et Lisbon sont à l'aéroport après la fin d'une enquête durant la période de noël et ils s'apprêtent à regagner Sacramento. Mais voilà le destin joue parfois de vilains tours... Car une femme revient dans la vie de notre Jane ... Jisbon bien sur !**_

_**Et le premier chapitre, Chantez ou Déchantez : un retour inattendu**_

En cet instant, Lisbon était la plus heureuse des femmes. L'enquête dans les Rocheuses de Californie était enfin bouclée et elle allait pouvoir retrouver son climat tempéré de Sacramento. C'était le plein hiver dans les Rocheuses et la neige n'allait surement pas tarder à faire sa réapparition. Elle avait laissé Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt à Sacramento. Elle était seulement partie avec Jane sur cette enquête qui ne semblait pas posé de problèmes. Et effectivement même Jane n'avait pas fait de vagues cette fois.

Elle remplit sa valise des quelques affaires restantes avant de partir pour l'aéroport, seul moyen de contourner tous les cols enneigés de la région. On frappe à la porte d'une telle manière qu'elle le reconnue instantanément :

« Entre Jane, je suis presque prête. »

« Tu sais qu'un jour, ce ne sera pas forcément moi derrière la porte ? Ce n'est pas franchement prudent pour un membre du CBI, Agent Lisbon…. »

Elle se retourne pour le regarder. Elle a un léger sourire qui s'accentue.

« Tu sais Jane, il n'y a que toi pour frapper ainsi… C'est pour ça que je ne risque pas grand-chose… Bien nous avons encore une heure avant d'aller à l'aéroport. Tu veux aller quelque part avant ?»

« On pourrait aller boire un thé _(NdA : Mot clé cité !loooooooooool) _et toi un café bien entendu avant de s'en aller de l'hôtel ? »

« Ça me va. Je te suis. »

« Au fait tu entendais quoi par « je ne risque pas grand-chose » ? »

« Jane, à moins que tu n'entres suivi d'un psychopathe armé sur lequel tu n'aurais pas pu pratiquer tes dons et auquel cas tu n'aurais certainement pas frappé ainsi à la porte, je ne vois pas trop effectivement ce que je risque… »

« En es tu sure Lisbon ? Après tout certaines choses sont plus dangereuses qu'elles ne le paraissant au départ ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

Lisbon rougit violemment en voyant à quoi il faisait allusion. D'ailleurs elle s'étonnait qu'il fasse toujours de telles allusions avec elle, alors que pour le moment il était avec Kristina Frye…. D'ailleurs elle avait entendu Cho et Rigsby parler de leur rendez-vous. Il n'y en avait pas eu qu'un seul. Tout ceci avant qu'elle ne parte, à la suite de la provocation faite à John Le Rouge… elle avait vu l'état de Jane à ce moment là.

Il ressentait quelque chose pour Kristina Frye, c'était évident. Et quelque part elle était jalouse de tout ceci. Il la traitait de charlatan mais en même temps, cela l'intriguait et la poussait vers elle.

Elle n'était plus que l'amie et collègue de Jane. Plus rien de plus. Mais c'était certainement mieux ainsi. Après tout cette foutue loi de non fraternisation rendait toute éventuelle future relation difficilement réalisable entre eux…

Ils arrivèrent au bar de l'hôtel et commandèrent leurs boissons respectives. Chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

« Bien je pense qu'il est temps de partir Jane. »

« Hum… Oui tu as raison, comme toujours Lisbon. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle restait mal à l'aise avec lui par moment. Surtout sur ce sujet glissant qu'était leur relation.

Ils venaient de sortir de l'hôtel quant la neige se mit à tomber. Lisbon resta un instant à contempler les flocons. Jane à coté d'elle la regardait. On aurait dit une enfant qui découvrait la neige pour la première fois de sa vie. Il adorait la voir comme ça, innocente, reposée et heureuse. Ses yeux, tout comme les siens étaient souvent tourmentés par son passé, les enquêtes, et sa famille qu'elle ne voyait presque plus il avait parfois le sentiment qu'ils se ressemblaient étrangement…

Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est qu'en ce moment, elle se faisait plus distante d'avec lui. Cela le laissait pensif. Ils s'étaient rapprochés tous les deux, depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Ensuite lorsque Hightower était arrivée aussi. Ou encore quant elle l'avait laissé l'hypnotiser et lui avait fait confiance avec l'affaire du psy tordu.

Il avait beau chercher, se remémorer chaque instant, il ne voyait rien… Quel incroyable sentiment pour un mentaliste tout de même… D'habitude il arrivait à déchiffrer chaque expression, chaque geste, chaque sourire, chaque intonation de voix. Il sortait de sa rêverie tandis que Lisbon l'appelait.

« Jane ? Allo Jane ? Ici la Terre ! »

« Oui excuse moi… tu as fini d'observer la neige tomber ? »

Elle rougissait de nouveau. Il trouvait ça adorable mais elle trouvait ça détestable. Alors qu'ils longeaient la rue pour récupérer leur voiture, Jane regardait les rues complètement prise dans l'effervescence des derniers passants faisant leurs achats de noël. Les hauts parleurs de la ville diffusaient des grands classiques et les gens souriaient.

Son esprit bloquât alors sur un couple et leur enfant. Une fille. Il se souvenait de lui-même avec sa femme et sa fille, tandis qu'il faisait leurs achats de noël… c'était la même chose.

Lisbon regardait Jane curieusement. Il semblait ailleurs. Elle se prît à regarder dans la même direction que lui. Et elle sût exactement ce que devait se dire Jane. Le couple et leur enfant. Elle fût peinée pour lui et jalouse de cette image, de ce fantôme car elle lui enlevait Jane encore par moment. Tout comme John Le Rouge le faisait …

Elle posa la main sur son bras. Il semblât reprendre contenance et la regardât. Une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux, et de sollicitude, mais aussi d'inquiétude. Elle avait compris ce qui n'allait pas. Elle ne disait rien et attendait.

« Merci Lisbon. »

« Mais de rien, Jane. »

Ils se sourirent et continuèrent d'avancer sous les flocons de plus en plus drus. Elle commençait à douter de pouvoir prendre un vol ce soir mais bon. Jane, d'un seul coup, lui dit qu'il revenait. Il avait eu un grand sourire et son air gamin reprenait le dessus. Il entrât dans une boutique en coup de vent. Elle ne dît rien et attendait sagement puis son regard fût attiré par un autre magasin en face.

Elle hésitât quelques secondes et finalement se laissât tenter. Elle achetât quelque chose et revint vers Jane qui apparemment la cherchait.

« Je suis là, Jane. »

Il la localisât et fût tout de suite rassuré. Il n'aimait pas la savoir loin de lui. Ils repartirent enfin vers la voiture et arrivait à destination.

Comme d'habitude, ce fut Lisbon qui prît le volant tandis que Jane mettait les valises dans le coffre de la voiture.

Une fois tout le monde à bord, elle mît le contact et le chauffage en route tout en se dirigeant vers l'aéroport.

Elle ne voulût pas mettre les informations et tombât sur une station diffusant des chants de noël. Elle sourît en même temps que Jane.

Finalement après une bonne demi-heure de bouchons en tout genre, ils arrivèrent au parking de l'aéroport et rendaient la voiture de location.

Accédant enfin à l'intérieur même du bâtiment, ils se rendirent compte très vite que quelque chose clochait. Oui en effet, beaucoup de personnes attendaient dans l'enceinte. Puis Jane fît signe à Lisbon de regarder le tableau d'affichage, ce qu'elle fît. Elle poussât une exclamation étonnée et déconfite en voyant ce qui s'étalait sur les panneaux…

« Cancelled » sur tous les vols, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Elle se dirigeât avec Jane vers un troupeau de passager rassemblé autour d'une hôtesse. Ils purent enfin avoir des informations.

« Je suis désolée, Mesdames et Messieurs, mais tous les vols sont annulés jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme et que les pistes soient dégagées. Ce ne sera pas avant un bout de temps malheureusement. Je suis vraiment navrée mais l'aéroport ferme. Vous devez vous rendre auprès de votre compagnie pour échanger, ou vous faire rembourser les billets. Nous essaierons de vous trouver des hôtels pour vous tous. Ceux qui peuvent, rentrer chez vous après avoir laisser vos coordonnées à l'hôtesse de votre compagnie. Pour les autres adresser vous au guichet mis à votre disposition à droite du hall. Nous vous trouverons des logements. »

Jane et Lisbon se regardèrent.

« Tu étais attendus quelque part pour Noël ? » demandât-il à Lisbon

« Eventuellement chez mon frère mais je crois qu'il préférait partir au ski plutôt que de voir sa sœur… » Dît-elle ironiquement.

« Je pense que nous aurons donc le privilège de le passer ensemble…. Dommage que Rigsby, Cho et Van Pelt ne soit pas là. On aurait pu se faire une sacrée fête… »

Elle sourît en songeant à ce que leur fête aurait donné.

« Tu crois que l'hôtel sera complet ou que les chambres seront encore disponibles ? Sinon vu la foule, j'ai bien peur qu'on finisse au sein même de cet aéroport … »

Il acquiesçât machinalement. En effet, comme prévu, Lisbon et Jane se retrouvèrent sans hôtel avec une dizaine d'autres familles. Il y a avait trois couples, et six familles avec un ou deux enfants et enfin une femme seule. Le regard de Lisbon se portât sur la personne en question. Il lui semblait la connaître… Elle faillit s'étouffer tandis que Jane revenait avec un thé pour lui et un café pour elle. Il suivît son regard s'apprêtant à lui lancer une sottise quant il se figeât.

La personne venait dans leur direction.

« Bonjour, Patrick. Agent Lisbon. Je ne me doutais pas qu'on se reverrait dans ces circonstances… »

Chacun des deux tentaient vaillamment de réussir à ne pas faire surgir les émotions contradictoires. Jane ressentait toujours un semblant d'attirance, mais aussi de la colère et de l'amertume ainsi qu'une gêne vis-à-vis de Lisbon. Tandis que cette dernière ressentait un soulagement de la voir envie, une jalousie grandissante et aussi de la colère à la voir ici…

« Bonjour Kristina. Cela fait … plaisir de vous revoir. En vie qui plus est. »

Elle sentait que Jane était prêt à bondir sur elle. Elle le retenait comme elle pouvait. Mais il lâchât la phrase tout de même avant que Lisbon ait pu faire quoi que se soit.

« Tiens vous jouez les revenantes maintenant ? C'est vrai qu'à défaut de pouvoir les contacter. Vous auriez quant même du savoir que l'on se trouvait ici non ? Ou alors les lignes entre le réel et l'au-delà sont coupées aussi à cause de la tempête ? »

Lisbon se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle n'aurait jamais souhaité être la cible de Jane lorsqu'il était en colère. Car si d'habitude il plaisantait, là en revanche ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et le ton n'étaient pas du tout à la plaisanterie…

« Allons Patrick. Je suis sure que ce n'est pas une coïncidence que nous soyons réunis ici, vous et moi. Il doit y avoir une raison particulière. »

Lisbon eût la désagréable sensation que dans le vous, on ne l'incluait pas. D'ailleurs on ne faisait même plus attention à elle. Elle aurait pu danser en sous vêtement en chantant YMCA dans l'aéroport qu'aucun des deux n'auraient remarqué.

Elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise par l'échange de regards entre les deux personnages. Finalement elle commençât à s'éloigner d'eux, et prit l'un des lits de camp installé pour se mettre à l'écart. Elle se mit dans le fond de la salle d'attente tranquillement.

Elle se résignât à attendre et surtout se dire que son noël et tous les espoirs d'une relation avec Jane venaient surement de s'éteindre avant même que le feu n'est totalement pris.

Elle songeât avec amertume à tout ceci puis se souhaitât mentalement un « Joyeux Noël Lisbon »….

Oh oui elle allait s'amuser c'était certain. Une furieuse envie de pleurer la prit mais elle n'était pas agent du CBI pour rien et savait se contrôler. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu….

Elle les observait à distance, son cœur partant en lambeaux à chaque battement qu'il faisait. Elle le perdait elle en était sûre.

« Adieu doux rêves…. » Marmonnât-elle dans un soupir.

**J'attends vos réactions, vos commentaires, vos critiques et j'espère que ça vous rafraichira un peu vu la chaleur qu'il fait !**

**Bisous.**

**Mione-Christie.**


	2. O' Holly Night

_**Chapitre 2 : O' Holly Night**_

**Coucou !**

**Alors j'ai décidé que chaque chapitre serait celui d'une chanson de Noël parce que …. J'en ai envie tout simplement … LoL**

**Bien j'ai reçu une tonne de récrimination de votre part concernant notre adorée Kristina : que m'a-t-il prit ? Et bien ce n'était pas prémédité mais le concept chalet Lisbon et Jane … Il fallait selon moi un petit plus et quoi de plus normal que de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'on ne veut pas voir dans un aéroport ?**

**Donc voilà …. Mais je vous rassure c'est bien du Jisbon alors on se calme, on respire et ne vous inquiétez pas, Kristina va forcément se faire envoyer valser par mes soins et à ma manière à un moment ou à un autre… donc on apprécie et je suis sûre qu'à ce moment là, vous jubilerez autant que moi.**

**Bien revenons en à nos moutons…. **

**Voici les réponses et la suite bien entendu …**

**Allison71230 :**** ne t'en fais pas mon enfant c'est pour mieux la massacrer qu'elle est là. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ShaiArg et Ponou ainsi que Sweetylove30 pour dire qu'elle ressemble plus à une poubelle qu'à Nicole Kidman pour citer Brieks…. Bref ne t'en fais pas tu auras ton chalet et ton Jisbon ! ^^ Bisous et merci !**

**Elywinn :**** Oui j'avoue et je me suis super éclatée sur YMCA, en fait elle passait à la radio et je l'ai inclus dans ma fic …. Ensuite même chose que pour Allison71230 c'est pour mieux la casser. Je vous ramène des tomates et des œufs pourris vous pourrez la taper avec ! Merci et bisous !**

**Sweetylove30 :**** Non pas un chapitre par jour, je fais quant je peux ! lol donc là deux chapitres dans deux histoires ne vous plaignez pas ! Sinon vous verrez de ce que je vais en faire de la Kristina ! hahahahahahahaha j'adore ! merci et bisous**

**Ponou :**** Oui j'enchaine j'enchaine et j'enchaine encore ! Je ne sais pas trop mais le manque de sommeil m'aide en fait à le faire ! Sinon merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ça fait très plaisir ! Bon après tu vas voir ce que j'en fais de la Kristina ne t'inquiètes pas !^^ et voici la suite ….. enfin oui j'adore aussi le froid à noël. Tu es blottie dans un plaid dans un canapé confortable, une tasse de thé ou un chocolat et un bon livre ou une bonne fic… en regardant la neige dehors… haaaaaaaaa j'ai hâte d'y être ! Bisous et Merci !**

**Claire :**** bonne idée ton service … Je pense déjà à m'en servir …enfin 50000 euro cher… par contre avec un économe… faudra que j'utilise cette arme dans une de mes fics… ça doit faire mal … (je te mettrais en copyright) lol Ne t'en fais pas pour elle je m'en occupe à ma manière….^^**

**Bisous mon inspectrice, d'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas rechercher les coupables pour ce service la miss ? mouais pas très sérieux tout ça….**

**ShaiArg :**** La voilà la suite la miss ! pas trop longue ça va ? moi aussi je la hais et donc je vais encore la faire souffrir … pour notre plus grand plaisir !**

**Merci et bisous**

**Alexia :**** Merci beaucoup et bisous !**

_**O' Holly Night**_

Jane fixait Kristina toujours autant furieux contre elle, même si il ne savait pas exactement pour quoi. Une petite voix intérieure lui soufflait vaguement le nom de Lisbon, mais il ne préférait pas pour le moment l'écouter sans quoi il perdrait le contrôle de la situation ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

Pendant ce temps, Kristina s'était rapprochée de lui plus qu'il ne fallait et ne laissait que quelques centimètres de séparation entre eux deux…

Jane tempêtait intérieurement car il savait pertinemment qu'elle jouait avec lui comme lui jouait avec d'autres. Mais de ce point de vue elle était dangereusement fascinante. C'est ce qui avait attiré Jane malgré les sentiments qu'il éprouvait plus ou moins pour Lisbon.

« Alors dites-moi Patrick. Pourquoi êtes-vous là en cette période ? »

« Très simple. Nous venons de finir une enquête ici avec Lisbon. Et vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

« J'ai de la famille ici et les esprits m'ont dit que je devais être ici car quelque chose allait se passer mais je ne sais pas quoi à dire vrai… Peut être devions-nous nous rencontrer… »

« Les esprits… Je vous en prie Kristina… arrêtez vous boniments… vous êtes aussi forte quoi moi à ce jeu… »

« Patrick, Patrick, Patrick… Que pourrais-je vous dire qui pourrait vous convaincre que mon don ? »

« C'est simple. Ne vous donnez pas cette peine car rien ne pourrait me le faire accroire. »

Puis il réalisât d'un seul coup que Lisbon avait disparu de son champ de vision… elle était dans un coin de la salle d'attente avec un enfant sur les genoux et s'amusait avec lui.

Il se tançât de l'avoir lâcher des yeux mais fût heureux qu'elle n'ait pas assistée à la conversation…

« Bien si vous voulez m'excuser je vais retrouver Lisbon. Je ne vous retiens pas. Au revoir Kristina. »

« Attendez, Jane. Je suis toute seule et je n'ai pas d'hôtel. Peut être pourrais-je rester avec vous, non ? »

Il fût tenter de lui répondre un non définitif et de l'envoyer valser mais il ne pouvait décidément pas faire ça. Elle le tenait toujours en son pouvoir d'une certaine manière…

« Comme vous voulez… »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, elle s'emparât d'autorité de son bras et se rapprochât de plus en plus de lui. Il doutait de pouvoir garder son calme bien longtemps… Mais il appréciait tout de même la sensation…

C'était ce qu'il n'avait pas avec Lisbon… Il ne sortait pas avec elle après tout et il était libre… il était aussi peu convaincu par les propos qu'il venait de se tenir à lui-même.

De son coté, Lisbon avait été tentée de filer de l'aéroport et de le laisser en plan pour qu'il aille faire ce qu'il voulait avec sa Kristina. Mais une des familles proches la voyant assise et en constatant la présence de son insigne lui demandât de bien vouloir garder leur enfant le temps qu'ils partent chercher quelque chose à manger pour le bébé de la famille, âgé tout juste de quatre mois.

Elle ne pouvait pas refuser et elle fût donc obligée d'accepter. C'était une petite fille, qui devait avoir à peine trois ans. Elle semblait un peu perdue et Lisbon lui demandât ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Finalement elle entamât une conversation avec la petite.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Teresa. Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Aislynn. »

« Enchantée de te rencontrer Aislynn. Dis moi je sais que cela peut sembler dur que tes parents te laisse avec moi mais crois moi je me suis occupée de trois enfants avant alors je me doute que tu t'ennuies ici. »

« Comment tu le sais ? Et puis d'abord t'es trop jeune pour avoir des enfants ? »

La réflexion de la petite fit rire Lisbon.

« En réalité c'était mes trois frères. Ma maman est partie au ciel et mon papa ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'eux, ni de moi, alors je m'en suis chargée… »

« Trois garçons ! Moi j'ai un petit frère : Josh. Il est encore petit. Dis je peux t'appeler Tessa ? C'est trop long ton prénom. Tu sais chanter Tessa ? J'aime bien les chants de Noël … »

« Euh….. Oui je sais un peu chanter… Mais… »

« Chouette je vais chercher les autres enfants. J'ai joué avec eux tout à l'heure il voulait aussi entendre des chants de noël. Je reviens Tessa… »

« Attends… Aislynn… Oh ce n'est pas vrai…. »

Finalement alors que Kristina et Jane s'avançait vers elle, une horde d'enfants d'environ 3 à 10 ans se massât aux pieds de Lisbon. La petite avait convaincu les parents en disant que Tessa était policière.

Tandis qu'elle commençait à chanter, Aislynn remontait se fourrer sur ses genoux. Puis les enfants entonnèrent alors le refrain avec elle._ (NdA : oui c'et un conte de noël donc je fais ce que je veux et tant pis si c'est kitsch !)_

Jane n'en revenait pas de la voir ainsi. Elle paraissait détendue, joyeuse avec les enfants. Il était si absorbé par la vision de Lisbon, qu'il ne vît pas le regard de colère de Kristina à coté de lui tandis que ses yeux passaient de lui à elle.

Finalement Lisbon oubliât Jane pour un temps et commençait à vraiment prendre plaisir à chanter avec les enfants. Ils tapaient des mains, jouaient ensemble…

Jane la regardait toujours fixement. Au bout d'une demi-heure à ce rythme, des parents qui avaient eux aussi contempler la scène le sourire aux lèvres vinrent chercher leurs enfants pour manger. Ils firent tous un bisou et un au revoir à Tessa tandis que la petite Aislynn restait sur elle.

Puis Jane toujours avec Kristina, se rendît à coté de Lisbon et de la petite en apportant son lit de camp. Il ne proposât pas d'aide à Kristina qui avait enfin lâcher son bras. Il prît toute la place en posant ses affaires pour ne pas qu'elle soit à coté de lui. Mais lorsqu'elle lui demandât si elle pouvait se joindre à eux, il n'eût pas le choix…

Elle s'assît à coté de lui en face de Lisbon et de la petite Aislynn. Cette dernière la regardait d'un air méchant.

« Dis moi Tessa, c'est qui la dame à coté du monsieur et le monsieur ? »

« Aislynn, je te présente Patrick Jane, un ami qui travaille avec moi et Kristina Frye… »

Lisbon avait volontairement omis de dire ce qu'était Kristina Frye pour elle… déjà elle ne l'aimait pas mais en plus, elle ne savait pas trop comment la définir. Elle perçût une lueur amusée dans le regard de Jane.

Alors qu'Aislynn regardait Jane, il lui fit un sourire auquel la fillette répondît aussitôt… puis Kristina voulût aussi y avoir droit.

« Hé, Aislynn j'ai vu que tu chantais tout à l'heure avec Lisbon. Tu chantes très bien, tu veux venir dans mes bras ? Tessa doit être fatiguée… »

Aislynn sentit Lisbon se raidir et la petite en voyant le sourire accueillant de Kristina eût une réaction spontanée et logique :

« Elle t'a pas permis de l'appeler Tessa. Et puis d'abord je t'aime pas. Et Tessa non plus elle t'aime pas. Hein Tessa… »

Et après on dit que la vérité ne sort pas de la bouche des enfants… Lisbon retint un sourire. Puis elle dit à la petite :

« Allons, Aislynn on ne dit pas des choses pareilles. Même si on n'aime pas une personne, on se doit d'être polie. »

« Oui donc faut être… hypocrite ! C'est mon papa qui le dit. Il n'aime pas son patron mais doit faire semblant de l'aimer. Dis Patrick, tu l'aimes bien, elle ? – elle désignait Kristina.

La fameuse question. Lisbon le regardait droit dans les yeux, curieuse d'entendre sa réponse tandis que Kristina souriait, trop naturel pour que ce ne soit pas forcé…

« Hum… Kristina est une … amie. Et bien qu'on ne soit pas d'accord sur certains points et bien elle est … gentille… »

« Oui mais tu l'aimes ou tu l'aimes pas ? »

« Oui, Jane tu l'aimes ou non ? »

Lisbon lui posait la question avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Elle aussi était intéressée par la réponse de même que l'autre cruche à coté de lui. Pour une fois le Mentaliste se retrouvait coincé par sa collègue et une gamine de trois ans… mais juste à ce moment…

« Aislynn, ma puce. Nous sommes revenus ! »

« Maman, Papa ! »

La petite bondît des genoux de Lisbon pour filer vers ses parents. Mais elle fît demi tour d'un seul coup et fît un énorme bisous à Tessa. Puis elle fît de même avec Patrick en disant d'une voix intentionnellement forte à son oreille :

« Choisis Tessa. Elle est gentille. L'autre dame est méchante. Elle cache quelque chose… »

Le mentaliste l'embrassât aussi et dît à son oreille mais lui tout bas pour que personne n'entende :

« Je préfère aussi Tessa, mon ange. Ne t'en fais pas mais que veux-tu dire par le fait qu'elle cache quelque chose ? »

La fillette lui répondît par un grand sourire et dît « Surprise Patrick ! » tandis que les parents remerciaient Lisbon d'avoir gardé la petite.

« Bien nous allons être un peu tranquille maintenant… »

Cela venait de Kristina Frye. Lisbon rétorquât avant que Jane n'ait pu le faire lui aussi agacé.

« Si vous n'aimez pas les enfants et ne les supportez pas vous pouvez partir, personne ne vous retient. En ce qui me concerne Aislynn peut revenir tant qu'elle veut. Ce n'est pas parce que les enfants disent la vérité sur les personnes ou du moins certaines que vous devez être désagréable avec eux, d'autant plus que je ne vous ai pas invité à venir ici… »

« Oui mais ce cher Patrick l'a fait…. »

Lisbon le regardait cherchant confirmation… Son instinct lui disait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix mais elle avait envie de le faire souffrir un peu. Elle l'avait détesté le jour ou il avait emmené cette femme au restaurant. Elle était sortie avec lui. Pas elle. Et pour ça elle la haïssait même si elle ne lui dirait pas de sitôt.

« Hum… et bien disons que Kristina m'a demandé de lui tenir compagnie vu qu'elle était seule…alors que je te rejoignais Lisbon… »

« Bien dans ce cas… »

Elle prit ses affaires puis se mît en marche pour trouver un autre coin où passé la nuit quant…

« Agent Lisbon ! Agent Lisbon ! »

Un homme accompagné de deux policiers s'avançaient vers elle. Jane qui s'était levé pour la retenir la regardait attentivement, ainsi que les deux hommes. Kristina avait repris le bras de Jane au grand dam de celui-ci.

« Oui je suis l'Agent Lisbon. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je me nomme Mc Lean. Je suis un des propriétaires des chalets dans la région, l'un de ceux ou vous et M. Jane avait logé. Nous avons retrouvé un corps dans un autre de nos chalets. J'ai téléphoné au shérif qui m'a dit que vous seriez certainement bloqués par la tempête. Nous voudrions savoir si éventuellement vous pourriez nous aider ? »

« Bien entendu. Je vous présente Patrick Jane donc. Vous le voyez en chair et en os cette fois, ainsi que Kristina Frye… »

« Waw deux célèbres voyants ici ! Vous nous aidez pour l'enquête naturellement. Mais dîtes moi vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? »

Alors que Jane qui faillit être devancé par Kristina pour répondre, Lisbon ne laissât le temps à personne de répliquer.

« Non ils ne sont pas ensemble et Mme Frye n'est comme nous qu'une passagère attendant son vol. M. Jane étant consultant peut se rendre sur les lieux, pas Mme Frye sans autorisation de mon supérieur. Bien, nous récupérons nos affaires et arrivons. »

Et vlan ! Lisbon était fière d'elle. Jane était amusé devant cette jalousie visible et en même temps soulagé qu'il se débarrasse d'elle… mais leur hôte n'entendait pas cela comme eux, ni le shérif…

« Allons, Mme Frye peut aider la police locale, donc elle peut venir … De plus nous n'allons pas vous laisser ainsi à l'aéroport. Voyons. Allons-y tous ensemble… »

Décidément c'était de pire en pire… en se tournant Aislynn vît Patrick. Elle dirigeât son regard sur Kristina et fît non de la tête… décidément la fillette savait ce qu'elle aimait ou non et apparemment Kristina ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes….

**Allez fini pour aujourd'hui ! Je posterais ensuite le chapitre de la Mariée était en Rouge mais pas aujourd'hui peut être demain ! Bisous.**

**Mione Christie.**


	3. We Wish You A Merry Christmas

**Chapitre 3 : We wish you a merry Christmas**

**Coucou !**

**De retour dans la magie de Noël pour notre Mentaliste préféré… Je me repose de mon chapitre gore à la « esprits criminels » dans la suite de la Trilogie en Rouge…**

**Bien donc cette chèèèèèèèère Kristina pourrie (encore) la vie de notre Jisbon préféré… Bien nous allons y remédier au fur et à mesure… la période de noël est la période de l'Espoir après tout non ?**

**Bien j'aurais envie de faire un sondage sur le choix des armes mais j'ai trouvé plus cruel….**

**Bon allez la suite !**

**Non sérieux j'espère ne pas vous avoir donné de cauchemar cette nuit avec le chapitre 2 de La trilogie en rouge 2.**

**Réponses aux reviews : (chapitre 1 et 2 mélangés, la rame de trier j'avoue ^^)**

**Ponou ****: Allez haut les cœurs Kristina va bientôt dégagée et de manière génialissime … je crois que je vais finir par faire un recueil de One Shot « les mille et une façon de tuer Kristina… » mdrrrrrrrr Bon voici la suite la miss ! Bisous et merci**

**Briecks ****: Quoi ! tu as attendu un jour de plus pour me lire ….. Non je suis déçue également…. Je rigole ! lol Je dois dire que les mille et une façon de dégager Kristina ça te fait un bien fou…. Je l'avoue. D'ailleurs au passage ELLE EST OU LA SUITE DE TA FICTION ? je veux savoir comment tu as tué la poufiasse de Kristina à coté du resto ! non mais… tu sais trop d'attente c'est pas bon…**

**Bisous et merci la miss !**

**Briecks (2)**** : je sais Aislynn est démoniaquement adorable… J'ai adoré la faire rembarrer Kristina et surtout le passage ou Lisbon lui demande si il aime Kristina ! J'avoue je me suis vaguement demandé comment j'allais m'en sortir pour l'en sortir lui…. C'est vrai que le final de la saison 2 j'ai eu du mal aussi. Je m'attendais à mieux mais bon Kristina a quant même dégagé donc j'étais un peu moins déçue… mais bon. Tu crois que ça pourrait être une disciple de John Le Rouge qui le manipulerait ? Bref je m'égare je m'égare… Merci et rebisous. Lol**

**ShaiArg :**** t'en fais pas. Tu connais le dicton gardes tes amis proches et tes ennemis encore plus… ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai dans cette fiction… Enfin, tu verras lol. Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi Kristina était justement à l'aéroport ce soir là ? je te laisse mijotée… lol. Bisous et merci à la Bretagne !**

**Allison71230 ****: je sais je sais Aislynn est parfaite comme petite ! Oui tu vas avoir ton chalet ne t'en fais pas. Tu auras une bonne partie de Lisbon dans cette fiction. Kristina, je m'en sers pour le Jisbon, parce que Jane parfois il est un peu long à la détente. Lol. Faut bien l'obliger un peu à sortir de sa réserve sentimentale non ? Bien tu n'as pas pris de médocs je suis fière de toi. Allez bisous et merci !**

**Claire ****: Inspecteur Mione-Christie au rapport ! Parée pour le petit dej' qui s'est constitué d'un café et le bizutage c'était la vaisselle… lol en tout cas c'était moi de corvée de vaisselle ce matin à la boite. Lol. Dommage on n'avait rien à manger. Mdr. Bon sinon oui son meurtre étant justifié mais 50000 euro… chaud quant même. Tu pourrais faire 10% de réduc pour la maison quant même. Lol. Bisous et merci Collègue inspectrice Claire.**

**Elywinn ****: Cette « chose » finira bientôt dans … les égouts, la prison ou un caveau… mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr je sais pas encore de trop…. Je réfléchis… lol. T'en fais pas Jisbon forever ! Merci la miss bisous.**

**LittleMissFierce :**** désolée voilà la suite ! Je sais plus longue que d'habitude mais trois fics en même temps et sans se perdre dans l'écriture parfois c'est un peu compliqué ( ya même des fois ou je confonds les reviews mdr).**

**Merci beaucoup bisous !**

**Sweetylove30 :**** Merci beaucoup ! ne t'en fais pas tu verras assez tôt ! lol**

**Merci et bisous.**

**Izarra :**** Un grand coup de pied dans le derrière tentant je l'avoue… je viens d'imaginer la scène et je suis morte de rire…. Allez la suite merci la miss et bisous**

**Luciole :**** Que veux tu j'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment ! en fait je ne voulais pas que ça ressemble trop à l'épisode de Dr House ou ils sont effectivement bloqué à l'aéroport avec Cuddy. (enfin je crois) Bon après ce détail rafraichissant vous aurez votre scène dans le chalet avec le feu de cheminée…. Don't worry, Be Happy !**

**Bisous et merci la miss**

**Luciole (2) :**** Oui je sais elle est géniale cette petite. J'avais une petite cousine qui était pareille. J'étais l'une des seules avec qui elle venait dans les bras. Et un coup alors qu'elle aimait bien aller avec son grand père et sa grand-mère qui la gardait. Elle a fait la comédie pour rester avec moi. Je ne te dis pas. Elle devait faire la sieste et refusait catégoriquement alors que je devais partir…. Résultat des courses une crise de larmes et de cris j'ai jamais vu ça… mdrrrrrrrrrrr. Du coup j'ai voulu faire la même chose avec Aislynn. Ah oui niveau anecdote, j'ai aussi très gentiment quant j'avais à peine 1 an et demi sortit à une nana dans une boutique bien fort naturellement, « t'as vu Tata, la dame elle n'a pas dis bonjour, elle est malpolie »… je ne raconte pas la tête des gens dans le magasin. Idem dans la rue cette fois, une femme pot de peinture passe et moi je sors tout haut : « Oh tata regarde tu crois que la dame travaille dans un cirque ? elle a plein de peinture sur la figure… » Je devais être très sympa en étant petite… bref j'arrête mon racontage de life.**

**Bisous et merci !**

**Leelou09 ****: Sois la bienvenue ! Merci beaucoup je te laisse la surprise ! Bisous et merci.**

**Filament-de-Lune**** : Mais oui bien sur que tu la haït tu te dois de la haïr, nous faisons du Jisbon , c'est une ennemie cette nana ! Faisons toutes parties du Front de Lutte Contre Kristina La Poubelle. Le FLCKP ! Compliqué à dire si quelqu'un pouvait trouver un super nom…. Lol Merci pour ta review miss et bisous.**

**Allez suite de la story ….**

_**We Wish You A Merry Christmas…. And a Happy New Year ….**_

_**Route du chalet de HeavenCrest, 19h30, **_

Mais qui avait pu mettre au point cette chanson idiote ? Une chanson d'amour et puis quoi encore ? C'était l'interrogation de Lisbon, à ce moment précis. Elle était dans la voiture en compagnie de Jane et Kristina. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs choisît intentionnellement la place du milieu de l'arrière de la voiture afin de les séparer tous les deux.

« Sale garce » songeât Lisbon. Lisbon était jalouse mais elle ne l'avouerait pas. Et puis quoi encore ? il se fichait d'elle, l'emmenait dîner elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré ce fait et également les paroles qu'Hightower avait eu à son égard comme quoi Kristina pourrait l'aider à ressortir avec quelqu'un… et il a fallût bien entendu, que ce soit sur ce poison ambulant.

Lisbon regardait le paysage qui défilait. Il arriverait bientôt sur les lieux. Encore heureux. Elle doutait de garder plus longtemps son calme, d'autant plus que l'autre cruche (selon les pensées de Lisbon) avait mis son sac et son parapluie entre elles deux et qu'il lui rentrait dans les côtes… finalement elle se dégageât faisant mine de chercher son téléphone, et fichât un bon coup de coude à l'autre gourde qui se prît son parapluie dans les côtes.

Kristina ne pût retenir un léger cri de douleur tandis que Lisbon s'exclamait d'un ton tout à fait innocent :

« Je vous demande pardon Mme Frye, je pensais avoir entendu mon portable. Vous comprenez j'ai tout de même une équipe à gérer et je n'ai pas d'esprits pour communiquer avec eux… ni de don de télépathie… »

Les deux hommes devant, le shérif et Mc Lean, rigolait de la réplique de Lisbon qu'il prenait pour bon enfant. Ils la complimentèrent d'ailleurs ce qui fît se dégager des auras de colère et de haine de la part de Kristina qui se forçât cependant à sourire à la réplique.

Jane de son coté n'en menait pas large et s'interrogeait sur les motifs de Kristina. Il ne pensait pas la voir ici. Pourquoi serait-elle venue dans ce coin perdu ? elle était à l'aéroport et n'avait quasiment aucun bagage. Autre chose bizarre, ses vêtements. Peu adapté aux conditions météorologiques. Etrange. On aurait dit qu'elle venait pour un travail, et que quelque chose c'était passé…

Il sourit à la réplique de Lisbon. Elle lui semblait jalouse et tout à l'heure à l'aéroport elle voulait partir. Elle ne s'était jamais opposée à Kristina ouvertement lors de la dernière enquête et faisait correctement son travail.

Mais quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Oh il ne s'en plaignait pas bien au contraire. A bien y réfléchir, il se demandât si tout n'avait pas justement changé depuis la réplique d'Hightower. Lisbon pouvait facilement cachée certains sentiments bien qu'avec sa dextérité la plupart du temps, il arrivait quant même à viser juste.

Sa relation avec Lisbon avait d'ailleurs évolué depuis quelques temps. Il semblait plus complice et semblait amusée et non plus exaspérée. C'était un peu un jeu entre eux.

L'arrivée de Kristina, enfin son retour, avait jeté un froid entre eux. Ils se rapprochaient pour lui faire face mais imperceptiblement Lisbon se dégageait paradoxalement de plus en plus de lui.

Il est vrai qu'il était plus ou moins sorti avec Kristina, et qu'avec Lisbon, les chinois et autres restaurants bien qu'il y en ait eu largement plus, étaient plus informels et amicaux. Contrairement à Kristina où ils étaient sortis en … couple.

Alors qu'il commençait juste à appréhender le problème, la voiture s'arrêtât enfin. Le chalet recouvert de neige se tenait devant eux. Pas un premier prix manifestement.

Ils descendirent tous de la voiture et se dirigeait rapidement vers le chalet. La tempête s'intensifiait encore et Lisbon doutait sérieusement de pouvoir en ressortir rapidement et de pouvoir ensuite reprendre la voiture.

Ils allaient donc être enfermé pour une durée indéterminée dans le chalet _(NdA : alors heureuses les filles ?)._

_**Chalet de Heavencrest, Rocheuses de Californie, 20 décembre, 21 heures.**_

Ils arrivèrent dans le chalet. _(NdA : ce n'était pas intentionnel mais je commence à trouver que ça ressemble plus ou moins à un cluedo ou aux dix petits nègres d'Agatha Christie… bref passons)_

Il y avait Jane, Lisbon, Kristina Frye, le shérif, son adjoint, deux autres aides de celui-ci, le propriétaire Mc Lean, son épouse et enfin leur fille, Sarah.

Il y avait encore de l'électricité dans le chalet grâce au générateur de secours. Plusieurs lignes avaient été arrachées apparemment dans la vallée ce qui avait provoqué la panne. Le vent rugissait sur le chalet et la nuit depuis longtemps en cette saison et à cause de la tempête était tombée. Savoir qu'on était au milieu d'un blizzard dans un chalet avec un cadavre n'était pas forcément très rassurant…

Mc Lean prît finalement la parole :

« Ce chalet a été construit il y a assez longtemps, dans la plus pure tradition. Il se nomme Heavencrest, car c'est le plus haut de la région et celui qui est aussi le plus en altitude. Comme s'il touchait le ciel. Il a de nombreuses chambres et une grande cuisine. Vous vous trouvez ici dans la salle salon, sur votre gauche au fond se trouve la cuisine et sur la droite l'escalier qui va aux différentes chambres. »

Chacun enlevât son manteau et ses affaires pour les faire sécher sur les portants qui se tenaient dans une sorte d'antichambres à l'entrée du chalet.

Une fois fait, ce fût le shérif qui prît la parole après les avoir invités à s'asseoir sur les confortables divans et fauteuils.

Jane choisît tout spécialement un fauteuil en léger retrait tout comme Lisbon qui se glissât sur l'autre à coté de lui, évitant ainsi Kristina et sa garde rapprochée. Cette dernière s'assit sur le divan à coté de la femme et de la fille de Mc Lean. En face, les représentants de l'ordre et Mc Lean sur les divans restants.

« Bien je voudrais vous faire un point sur la situation. La personne ayant été tuée se nomme Jack Walker. Du moins selon le registre de M. Mc Lean. Nous avons retrouvé ses papiers sur lui qui semblent confirmer cette hypothèse. Il venait tout spécialement de Sacramento. Mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi en revanche. Il était accompagnée mais on ne sait pas pas qui, ni si c'est un homme ou une femme, car il ou elle n'est jamais venu à la réception. Ce n'est que grâce au témoignage de Sarah, que l'on a appris qu'une autre personne se trouvait ici. »

Lisbon prît la parole :

« Comment a-t-il été tué ? et dans quelle pièce de la maison ? Un légiste l'a-t-il vu ? »

« Non avec la tempête c'était trop compliqué. Comme ce chalet sert aussi pour les différentes réceptions nous avons déplacé le corps après avoir pris de nombreuses photos de la scène de crime. Nous l'avons mis dans la chambre froide. Afin de le préserver. Il a été tué dans une des chambres. Il semblerait avoir été étranglé avec une corde mais il a aussi une ecchymose sur le crâne. Il est donc possible que ce soit un homme ou une femme qui l'ait fait. »

« Effectivement… cela se tient. Tant qu'on ne sait pas si la blessure est post mortem ou non on ne peut rien affirmer. Pourrais-je voir la scène de crime ? Avec Jane seulement. Je ne veux pas la contaminer. Shérif vous nous emmènerez là haut. »

Puis Lisbon se tournât vers Jane silencieux, qui fixait Sarah et sa mère ainsi que de temps en temps Kristina.

« Jane. Vous interrogez Sarah avec moi après mais elle semble sous le choc pour le moment, n'est ce pas ? »

Jane prît finalement la parole :

« Madame Mc Lean, vous et votre fille devriez aller vous reposer. Croyez moi cela vaut mieux. Je vais aller inspecter la scène de crime, nous vous verrons plus tard et avec la tempête de toute façon nous n'allons pas sortir aussi tôt que ceci. »

« Merci, M. Jane. Mais je vais préparer à manger tout le monde a le ventre vide. Je vais aller aider Sarah à se mettre au lit avant. »

Chacun acquiesçât tandis que les autres agents allaient aider Mme Mc Lean à la cuisine ainsi que son mari a rallumé le feu et mettre la table.

Lisbon, Jane et le Shérif s'apprêtait à monter quant la voie de Kristina se fît entendre les figeant tous dans leur élan.

« Peut être pourrais-je vous aider non ? »

« Je vous remercie Mme Frye mais pas pour le moment non. Nous préférons voir la scène de crime sans la contaminer en premier lieu. Allez donc aider Mme Mc Lean à la cuisine. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous en saura reconnaissante. »

Elle ne lui laissât pas le temps de répliquer, qu'elle montât en faisant un regard noir au shérif le dissuadant de contre argumenter.

Jane souriait. Lisbon devenait pire que lui à force.

Ils avançaient dans le chalet et s'arrêtèrent tout au fond du couloir qui semblait assez interminable.

Finalement, arrivés devant, ils ouvrirent la porte. Ils n'y découvrirent rien de spécial au premier abord.

Lisbon entrât et examinât la pièce du regard. Elle regardait attentivement le meuble et l'emplacement du corps.

« Il a du être poussé, lors d'une dispute probablement. Assez violente. Vous n'avez pas remarqué le sang et les cheveux sur le meuble ? En revanche il devait juste être assommé vu le sang, pas mort et on a fini par l'étrangler. Vous en pensez quoi, Jane ? »

« Je suis assez d'accord dans l'ensemble mais on ne sait toujours pas si c'est un homme ou une femme. Mais je pencherais tout de même pour une femme… ça ressemble à un crime pas passionnel, mais du style règlement de compte. Le fait que ça me fasse penser à une femme provient surement du fait qu'il y a là un déshabillé plutôt sexy qui dépasse de dessous le lit. T'en pense quoi Lisbon ? »

« Je pense quoi ? Qu'effectivement ça pourrait être une femme ? La méthode correspond plus. Savez-vous si notre homme était marié ? »

« Euh non je ne crois pas… pas d'alliance en tout cas. »

« Ça ne veut rien dire. Certains hommes sont mariés et ne portent pas d'alliance… »

« Et d'autres ne le sont plus et la porte encore… »

C'était Lisbon qui avait complété la phrase presque machinalement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa bévue. Elle rougît et se tournât vers la fenêtre.

Jane se demandât vaguement comment il devait interpréter ceci. Le shérif sentît le malaise entre Jane et Lisbon et décidât très courageusement de battre en retraite.

« Je vous laisse je vais voir en bas s'ils n'ont besoin de rien. Appelez-moi si besoin. »

« Très bien, merci Shérif. »

Ce fut Jane qui répondît. Lisbon était encore perdue dans la profonde réflexion que lui avait donnée inconsciemment sa réponse vis-à-vis de l'alliance… elle s'en voulait beaucoup.

Jane quant à lui fût heureux que le shérif s'en aille. Il pouvait ainsi parler tranquillement avec Lisbon, du crime mais aussi de sa réplique… ainsi que de Kristina. Ce n'était pas l'endroit rêvé mais pour le moment cela ferait l'affaire.

Oui, ce n'était pas devant un bon chocolat au coin du feu mais devant l'emplacement d'un cadavre qu'ils allaient parler. Décidément, rien ne changeait au CBI. Lui qui avait déjà prévu un diner romantique avec Lisbon et son cadeau de noël…

Vraiment réjouissant…. Surtout quant la pseudo voyante avait fait sa brusque apparition…

« Joyeux noël Jane… » Pensât-il amèrement…

**Suite au prochain chapitre…**

**Bisous….**

**Mione-Christie **


	4. Jingle Bells

_**Chapitre 4 : Jingle Bells **_

_**Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open-sleight! **_

**Bref, on se rend compte en voyant la traduction française … que ça n'a strictement rien à voir tout de même…**

**Ils sont forts ces traducteurs ! Je vous le dis moi !**

**Bon je viens (enfin hier soir) de regarder North **_**& South**_**. Et devinez quoi, j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine (jamais compris pourquoi on disait ça …) c'est l'adaptation de la BBC de ce roman…**

**Bref assez des paquets de mouchoirs, les reviews et la suite du chapitre…**

**Mais avant je vous annonce la création d'une entité :**

**Le FAPEK ou ****Front d'Attaque Pour l'Emprisonnement de Kristina**

**Merci de vous inscrire par review … Je suis sure que nous aurons rapidement de nombreux membres…lol**

**Ensuite sachez que j'ai rajouté un chapitre, un vrai chapitre 8 dans « une histoire d'ascenseur » si vous voulez le lire.**

**Bien reviews :**

**Filament-de-lune : Merci pour le FAPEK lol ! Oui bon d'accord c'est vrai « l'autre cruche » sort aussi de l'auteur qui devrait être partiale… mais qui ne l'est en aucun cas bien entendu lol**

**Mais oui tout va s'arranger ne t'en fais pas ! Tu me connais quant même non ? **

**Pourquoi les histoires ou il finit avec l'autre sont vraiment pas encore interdites par la loi ? Mais c'est de la démence ! **

**Bisous et merci la miss !**

**Leelou09 : T'en fais pas je lui règle son compte ! mouhahahahaha ! Merci et bisous**

**Claire : c'est gentil pour la réduc ! Bon selon toi est ce que ça ressemble bien aux 10 petits nègres ? je l'ai vu reprise aussi dans le manga « les enquêtes de Kindaichi » et j'ai adoré leur version. Je m'en inspire vaguement d'ailleurs. Mais vraiment vaguement. Je trouvais génial l'histoire de la carte du pendu. Bon je m'égare encore… lol…**

**Oui Krikri faudrait qu'on la squizze je sais je sais… tout vient à point qui s'est attendre… Bien voici la fameuse scène en question…**

**Oh et j'ai une nouvelle affaire, sais tu que les histoires ou il finit avec l'autre sont vraiment pas encore interdites par la loi ! faut enquêter….**

**Allez Ciao et bisous inspecteur ! tiens moi au courant !**

**ShaiArg : Voyons mais si je peux couper comme je veux je suis une auteur sadique voyons… tu me connais non ? Mais bon le diner ce n'est que partie remise ! lol Bisous et merci**

**Elywinn : Merci beaucoup c'est toujours un plaisir de rabaisser « l'autre cruche »… En ce qui concerne ta petite hypothèse les choses sont toujours plus complexes que prévues… cependant dans cette fiction je ne pense pas faire intervenir John Le Rouge, seulement indirectement et encore… Bref tu verras car moi-même je ne sais pas encore… mais elle est bien liée au meurtre de toute façon…. Bisous et merci**

**Allison71230 : Ohhhhhhhhh ça va vous avez fini avec ça ? Non mais oui je sais que ma pensée déteint beaucoup sur Lisbon mais bon arrêtez de le souligner à chaque fois…. Vous voulez m'achevez ou quoi …. Vous aurez l'air malignes si je me mets en grève hein ? enfin pour ta révélation même chose que pour Elywinn les choses sont toujours plus complexes qu'elles en ont l'air…. Kristina est impliquée mais comment…. Merci et bisous !**

**Izarra : T'en fais pas ils la coinceront mais de là à savoir comment… réfère toi aux reviews du dessus ! j'en peux plus de mon clavier looooooooooool Allez courage vous allez trouver….**

**Sweetylove30 : ah Winny the Pooh is back ! mdrrrrrrrrrr Voila la fameuse suite ! Merci beaucoup bisous**

**Asha : La plus longue review je pense …. Bien que Claire soit super forte dans ce domaine tout comme Fascinatemyself, je crois qu'elles sont battues… **

**Ecrire un scénario est une chose que je n'aurais pas imaginé tout comme écrire une fiction ou à plus forte raison écrire tout court. En fait cette passion me vient de mon enfance ou je lisais et regardais déjà beaucoup les livres. Ma mère et ma marraine me lisait beaucoup d'histoire si bien que je connaissais quasiment tous mes livres par cœur…. L'un des premiers romans que j'ai lu fût « little women » ou les « quatre filles du Dr March » et le personnage de Jo a été celui qui m'a inspiré pour écrire. J'ai toujours adoré ce personnage… Alors j'ai imaginé de nombreuses histoires mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire et un jour s'est venu. Je pense qu'avant je n'étais pas assez mature pour écrire vraiment comme je le voulais… Enfin …**

**Concernant le fameux mystère dans Rouge Tango, je pense que tu vas presque avoir le droit au fameux paquet de chamallows promis. Tu as presque résolu l'affaire même si quelques détails ne sont pas les bons. Toutes mes félicitations ! je vois que tu as bien lu la fiction ….**

**En ce qui concerne Kristina dans cette fiction, sache que je ne suis pas décidée à faire intervenir John Le Rouge à moins que cela change… Enfin non je n'aime pas du tout Kristina. Dans Rouge Tango elle finit comme une aide pour se repentir. Ici au contraire j'exploite ce qu'elle ne laisse pas paraître derrière son sourire.**

**Pour ce qui est de tes compliments je te remercie j'essaie de distiller les indices dans mes fics et de créer du suspense. Ce n'est pas toujours facile mais cette série offre de nombreuses perspectives d'où mon choix de publier. **

**Enfin merci pour ma thèse et je te souhaite aussi d'être heureuse. **

**Allez la suite !**

_**Chalet HeavenCrest, aux alentours de 22 heures**_.

Le shérif les laissât enfin seul dans la pièce qui tenait lieu de scène de crime. Lisbon regardait toujours par la fenêtre obstinément. Le vent mugissait de plus belle et la tempête se renforçait. Elle se doutait que la température avait du fortement chuter dehors certainement autant que la neige tombait… seul ce bruit, ce vent se répercutait sur la fenêtre et elle replongeât dans l'un de ses souvenirs d'enfance…

_Flashback_

_« Hey ! Tessa tu viens jouer dehors avec nous ? Regarde, il neige ! Allez viens faire des boules de neige ! »_

_« Je vous rejoindrais plus tard. Faites moi un beau bonhomme de neige OK ? »_

_Elle entendit l'ainé des frères soupiré. Elle savait parfaitement tout comme lui qu'elle ne jouerait pas à la neige. Non. Elle avait autre chose à faire. Le ménage, le repassage, le lavage, la cuisine, le rangement… mais sa tâche la plus compliquée serait certainement de retirer la bouteille des mains de son père au moins le temps de la veillée de noël jusqu'aux cadeaux qui allaient avec…_

_Elle n'avait que treize et avait déjà perdu l'insouciance de l'enfance. Son père ne vivait plus vraiment depuis la mort de sa mère, se détruisant à petit feu, la détruisant elle aussi chaque jour un peu plus. Ses deux plus jeunes frères ne s'en rendaient pas vraiment compte. L'aîné beaucoup plus. _

_Elle prît pour une fois le temps de regarder au dehors la neige tombée. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il neigeait et à deux jours de Noël, rien ne pouvait plus ravir ses frères. Pour une fois ils souriaient et jouaient comme des enfants normaux…_

_Ses réflexions n'étaient pas celles d'une enfant, mais celle d'une femme, d'une mère plus que d'une grande sœur. Elle enseignait, soignait, consolait… Mais elle savait également que l'aîné lui en voulait plus que les autres. Car lui comprenait et il savait qu'elle ne guérirait pas leur père. Elle s'était résignée et il lui en voulait pour ça. _

_Elle soupirât. Elle finît d'emballer les cadeaux. Elle plaçât le tout au pied du sapin. C'est sur l'argent qu'elle avait gagné en aidant les personnes du quartier à faire de menu travaux qu'elle avait pu les acheter. Elle voulait pour eux un Noël normal. Rien de plus, rien de moins. _

_Mais ce ne fût pas ce qui se passât…_

_La veille de noël, son père bût encore un peu plus. Ses frères jouaient dehors. La neige était de nouveau tombée dans la nuit. Il s'en donnait à cœur joie et elle sourît pour une fois._

_Elle demandât à son père si pour une fois il pouvait faire semblant de s'intéresser à ses enfants, de jouer avec eux et de leur parler convenablement._

_Alors que ses frères rentraient, ils entendirent la dispute entre lui et Teresa. _

_« Papa je t'en prie, fais un effort. S'il te plaît. C'est noël. »_

_« Je fais ce que je veux, d'accord ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Pour ta mère ? Tout est de ta faute, oui de ta faute »_

_Il venait de saisir la bouteille et commençât à boire au goulot. Teresa le regardait impuissant. L'ainé la regardait méchamment comme si il pensait que tout était aussi de sa faute à elle. _

_« Regarde Teresa, c'est à cause de toi qu'il boit. Il a dit que tu avais tué maman. Et là tu le tues aussi. »_

_Teresa le regardait bouche bée. Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux…_

_« Retires immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire sur ta sœur. Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de dire quelque chose sur son compte. »_

_Son père était saoul mais c'était rendu compte aussi de ce qu'il avait dit et essayait de se rattraper comme il pouvait._

_Son frère malheureusement continuât lui. Il ne se rendait pas compte dans l'état où était leur père. Teresa commençait à prendre peur. _

_« Elle a tué maman. Tout est de sa faute. Tout ça parce qu'elle voulait un livre ! Oui un livre ! »_

_« Ça suffit ! Je t'avais prévenu. »_

_Teresa comprît ce qu'il voulût faire et se plaçât juste à temps devant son frère et reçu en pleine tête la bouteille de whisky bon marché en verre dans la tête. _

_Elle s'écroulât au sol, tandis que ses deux petits frères essayaient tant bien que mal de lui venir en aide. L'autre partît rageusement de la pièce en serrant les poings. Son père lui s'écroulât par terre et la nuit de noël se finît à l'hôpital. _

_Son frère ainé ne lui adressât plus jamais la parole._

_Fin du flashback_

« Lisbon ? Hey Lisbon ? »

Elle se retournât et vît Jane qui paraissait inquiet pour elle. Il est vrai que ces souvenirs n'étaient pas roses. C'était le dernier Noël avec son père.

« Excuses moi je me rappelais simplement de quelque chose… Le Shérif est parti ? »

« Oui … dis moi tu étais vraiment partie loin là Lisbon… »

Il plaisantait légèrement. Le souvenir en question ne devait vraiment pas être drôle vu sa tête, c'est pour ça qu'il préférait parler d'un ton plus calme…

Il la vît sourire légèrement. Puis se reprendre tout à fait. C'était ça qu'il aimait chez Lisbon, sa capacité à trouver des ressources en toutes circonstances même quant quelque chose la blessait.

« Oh et tant que j'y suis excuses moi aussi pour la remarque de tout à l'heure, ce n'était vraiment mais vraiment pas intentionnel je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… »

« Ce n'est rien Lisbon, je pense que je ne m'y attendais simplement pas… Après tout ce n'est que la pure vérité… »

« … Mais toute vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire, Jane. Cela revient à te faire penser à ta femme et à ta fille comme un critique implicite de ce fait, comme si tu n'arrivais pas à tourner la page, et ceci, ce n'est pas bien. Chacun à son rythme pour guérir pour peu qu'il y arrive… »

Jane contemplait doucement Lisbon. Ce qu'elle avait dit lui semblait tellement vrai. Il la comprenait. Elle le comprenait parfaitement… Ils avaient eu une vie brisée, chacun à sa façon, et être ici semblait leur faire comprendre qu'ils vivaient malgré tout, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, avec leur démon. Mais parfois il faut savoir passer à autre chose.

Lisbon le regardait attentivement. Il mît sa main sur son alliance. Puis il la retirât devant elle. Geste hautement symbolique s'il en ait. Puis sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, il l'embrassât légèrement sur les lèvres…

Alors qu'elle se demandait encore le pourquoi du comment, une voix nasillarde surgît du fond de la pièce.

« Vous avancez ? le shérif est redescendu et m'a expliqué que vous vous étiez disputé… »

Lisbon eût alors un réflexe relativement impressionnant et dît d'une voix basse à l'oreille de Jane, en prenant sa main :

« Tu ferais mieux de la remettre cette fois car je pense qu'une certaine personne t'en feras voir de toutes les couleurs sinon… »

Il sourît légèrement ils se dégagèrent tandis que Jane écoutant Lisbon, comprît ce qu'elle voulait dire en voyant la tête de Kristina. Elle semblait détachée mais si on regardait ses yeux en revanche…

« Oui parfaitement bien. Nous discutions justement de la théorie par laquelle nous avançons que le meurtrier est une femme… »

Lisbon le jaugeât du coin de l'œil lorsqu'il prononçât ces mots et vît qu'il voulait connaître la réaction de Kristina. Le reproche qui lui montait à la bouche en fût stoppé. Son expression vacillât à peine mais elle comprît que Jane finissait par avoir quelques soupçons. Elle commençait enfin à le cerner un peu mieux depuis le temps… sa réaction peu probante, poussât cette fois Lisbon a tenté de la pousser dans ses retranchements…

« Que pensez-vous de cette théorie Mme Frye ? »

A vrai dire vu l'échange de regard entre Jane et Kristina, le fait qu'elle prononce cette phrase, déchirât l'atmosphère oppressante du lieu… pour un temps du moins.

Elle eût plus de mal à conserver son visage de marbre cette fois, bien que le changement soit en vérité quasi imperceptible. Mais il ne le fût pas pour Jane, ni même pour Lisbon cette fois.

« C'est vous qui enquêtez Agent Lisbon. Pas moi. Je dois me concentrer pour que les esprits puissent me dire ce qui se passent ici vous savez. »

« Bien entendu. Bien si nous redescendions tous au salon, le dîner doit être prêt. Je fermerais cette chambre et garderait la clé au cas où quelqu'un aurait la mauvaise idée d'y venir. Mc Lean me l'a donné. »

« Parfait, Kristina, vous voudrez certainement passé devant »

Ce fût Jane qui lançât cette dernière réplique tandis que Lisbon la regardait implacablement peu impressionnée par le regard chargé de haine qui se lisait en elle. Enfin Kristina Frye se retournât et se dirigeât vers la porte pour retourner dans l'escalier.

Jane quant à lui comptait parler avec Lisbon mais elle ne lui en laissât pas le temps, et se dirigeât vers la porte. Elle lui fît signe de le rejoindre, passât la porte et la fermât à clé. Ensuite sans un mot, Kristina étant toujours là ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la salle à manger.

Jane qui avait envie de taquiner Lisbon mais surtout d'ennuyer Kristina qui avait osé les déranger, en plus du fait qu'il avait de plus en plus de soupçon sur elle, épiloguât sur le dîner :

« Quelle délicieuse odeur, n'est ce pas Lisbon ? Mme Mc Lean doit être un véritable cordon bleu… »

Lisbon comprît son jeu pour se débarrasser de leur « chère amie » :

« Effectivement, mais le dîner que tu nous as préparé la dernière fois était tout aussi remarquable… Je me souviens parfaitement de ton foie gras poêlé et de son accompagnement : ton confit d'oignon était simplement parfait… »

Kristina partît devant à ce moment, refusant d'en entendre plus…

Lisbon rajoutât perfidement à Jane :

« Je crois avoir oublié de dire que c'était à toute l'équipe que tu avais fait ce dîner… »

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle l'ait mal pris ? Allons Agent Lisbon, on dirait que vous osez vous moquez de quelqu'un et qu'en plus vous êtes jalouse… J'adore ça ma chère Teresa …. Saches-le… »

Puis après avoir déposé un autre baiser léger sur ses lèvres, il partît rapidement rejoindre le salon à quelques pas de là seulement, descendant rapidement les escaliers.

Il la laissât déconcerter un moment, puis se reprenant elle rejoignît les autres autour de la table.

Elle remarquât l'absence de la fille des Mc Lean, Sarah. Elle l'interrogerait après le diner. Pendant qu'il fouillait la chambre du meurtre, ils 'aperçurent que plusieurs personnes avaient disparu de la vue des unes et des autres. Chacun vacant à ses occupations. Jusque là rien de plus banal. Ils commencèrent à bavarder un peu puis Mme Mc Lean souhaitât que sa fille mange avec eux. Elle décidât de monter et d'aller la réveiller.

Les discussions au sujet du meurtre reprenait de plus belles chacun ayant sa théorie…

A peine trois minutes plus tard, on entendit un hurlement dans la maison. Jane et Lisbon se levèrent les premiers suivît du shérif et de ses adjoints.

En arrivant là haut, Jane s'aperçut que Lisbon avait son arme à la main et qu'elle pénétrait dans la chambre en regardant et scrutant tous les coins possibles. Il se rendît à la même conclusion que Lisbon très rapidement.

Mme Mc Lean tenait le corps de sa fille contre elle.

Leur seul témoin était mort.

Le corps de Sarah Mc Lean venait d'être découvert probablement assassiné dans sa chambre.

Restait à savoir qui était son meurtrier….

**La suite bientôt !**

**Bisous**

**Mione-Christie.**


	5. Joy To The World

**Chapitre 5 : Joy to the world **

**Allez, on continue avec ce titre quelque peu ironique Joy to the world… Oui vu qu'effectivement, un meurtre vient d'avoir lieu.**

**Bien racontage de life : j'ai enfin réussi à dormir (et un bip bip pour moi) bon Ok j'ai pris un somnifère je l'avoue… Bref résultat soit j'ai trop ou pas assez dormi je commate à mort mais bon.**

**Heureusement c'est vendredi au boulot je dormirai dans le train…. En plus c'est ma fête aujourd'hui… Si le 9 juillet la Sainte Amandine…. Mes collègues de mon bureau me l'ont souhaité… Ma mère non ….. La classe…..**

**Bref pour fêter ça une suite ! ****So En-Joy to the world or the chapter mdr….. Lol.**

**RepOnseS aux RevIeWs**

**Claire : Je ne sais pas … penses tu qu'ils méritent de tous mourir? Mais oui je vais faire souffrir Krikri t'en fais pas ! Ah sinon tu vas découvrir ma version des 10 petits nègres…. Mais version noel bien sur… j'avais tout d'abord penser aux chaussettes sur la cheminée mais non … j'ai changé lol…. Enfin tu verras.**

**merci mon inspectrice gros gros gros gros gros gros (je pense que j'en suis au même nombre que toi lol) bisous**

**LittleMissFierce : Merci beaucoup et bienvenu au FAPEK ….. une véritable institution …. Oui le fameux coup de l'alliance … sans être modeste j'ai envie de dire … Je suis un génie … NONNNNNNNN je rigole mais j'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas.**

**Merci encore et bisous**

**Elywinn : Oui c'est bien involontairement qu'Agatha s'est glissée dans l'histoire. Bon l'avantage je n'ai jamais je crois été jusqu'au bout des 1O petits nègres donc bon. Ça ne devrait pas être pareil. (Oui en fait j'ai pommé le livre…. Hum)**

**Bisous et merci**

**ShaiArg : NONNNNNNNNNNNNNN je revendique et je mobilise la FAPEK s'il le faut ! Commence à poster ton histoire on est en manque de fiction là ! Allons ! Bon en ce qui concerne la trésorerie bon OK tu recueilles les dons ! Sinon oui j'aime bien ce mélange noël, Mentalist, Agatha Christie et cie…. Je l'avoue. **

**Bisous et merci**

**Asha : Bon d'abord j'ai une question. Tu es française ou non ? je n'arrive pas à savoir …. Sinon alors je suis d'accord les deux fics sont complètement différentes. Dans l'une j'exploite le coté sarcastique et gamin poussé dans les extrêmes et dans l'autre le coté tendre et le passé difficile dans une enquête particulière. Bon sinon je ne peux répondre à tes interrogations, désolée. Tu comprendras que je garde le suspense.**

**Pour little women, je n'ai pas particulièrement aimé le film, mais en revanche la série de livres de Louisa May Alcott ainsi que la série sur France 3 qui passait a une époque m'ont vraiment plu. **

**Enfin voilà.**

**Ciao et merci.**

**Allison71230 : Mais qui veux tu qui aimes poubelle ? Non mais sérieusement … Enfin faudrait être timbrée … Enfin sinon tu adores notre duo dans les moments ou ils cassent poubelle moi aussi perso ! lol**

**Bisous et merci**

**Filament-de-lune : ah la bague… je sais je sais….. Sinon oui VIVE LA FAPEK ! lol allez je te laisse lire la suite bisous et merci**

**Sweetylove30 : Oh il l'est pendant les 2/3 mais trop de romantisme d'un coup tue le romantisme non ? lol t'en fais tu saurais bientôt ! lol bisous et encore BON ANNIVERSAIRE !**

**Luciole (1) : Mais oui je vais enterrer Krikri a coups de hachette aussi lol ! Non mais ne soyez pas si impatiente …. Ah lalalalalala la FAPEK en force ! Bon allez je te mets la suite !bisous et merci**

**Luciole (2) : les souvenirs et la bague … je deviens légèrement trop guimauve non ? Enfin pour la suite tu verras. Bon chapitre ! Bisous et merci.**

_**Joy to the World **_

La mère tenait toujours sa fille dans ses bras serrée contre elle, juste pour sentir avant qu'elle ne parte la tiédeur de son corps. Mme Mc Lean répétait inlassablement cette phrase comme une litanie sans nom et sans fin.

« Ça aurait du être un joyeux noël, elle aurait enfin eu le cadeau qu'elle voulait tant… »

Lisbon et Jane durent s'y mettre à deux pour convaincre Mc Lean de dire à sa femme de lâcher le corps et de sortir de la pièce pour ne pas contaminer les lieux. Au bout de ce qui semblât une véritable éternité, enfin, ils s'en furent. Lisbon essayait de ne rien montrer et tentait également de rester professionnel. Son visage reflétait uniquement le masque froid de ses enquêtes.

Elle observait tranquillement mais pas sereinement du tout le lit et toute la chambre. Dans son monde. Ceci avait dû être une chambre d'enfant auparavant. Comme celles qui accueillaient ceux des familles d'accueil. Certains souvenirs remontaient à la surface en cette période… Mais elle avait un meurtre à résoudre.

« Bien toutes les personnes en dehors de Jane et de moi, vous sortez de cette pièce. Y compris vous Mme Frye. Je ne peux dire si c'est l'un d'entres vous ou non qui l'a tué mais cela étant fortement probable au vu de la tempête faisant rage dehors, je ne veux pas de camouflages de preuves en plus de tout ceci. Shérif, demandez à M. Mc Lean, quant il ira mieux, un plan du chalet, accès sur l'extérieur, portes, etc… qui pourraient nous aider dans l'enquête. Ensuite je vous retrouverais tous dans le salon. Shérif je vous demanderais à vous ainsi qu'à votre adjoint dans environ quinze minutes de nous… aider à transporter le corps… dans un endroit disons… plus appropriée. »

Tout le monde pâlît en attendant la demande et la réflexion de Lisbon. Si Jane était parvenu à la même conclusion qu'elle, il n'en restait pas moins qu'entendre dire de déplacer le corps d'une enfant pour la mettre dans une chambre froide, avec de la nourriture, relevait plus du dégoût et du non sens qu'autre chose, l'écœurant presque.

Tout le monde quittait progressivement les lieux sauf Kristina Frye. Lisbon la regardait attentivement. Mais curieusement elle ne disait rien. Elle croisât le regard de la « voyante ». Elle ne disait toujours rien, préférant savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle avait fixé le lit ou se trouvait Sarah pendant de nombreuses minutes et avaient essayé de consoler la mère mais pas comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Elle avait aussi parut surprise de voir son cadavre. Véritablement.

Finalement Kristina tournât les talons.

Jane avait attendu silencieusement dans un coin sombre de la chambre, prés du rideau de la fenêtre, bras croisé, le dos en appui et les jambes en avant. Il modifiât sa position lorsque Kristina sortît de la pièce, mettant ses mains derrière son dos et se détachant du mur.

« Tu essaies de me piquer mon job en analysant Kristina ? Parce que sinon dis le moi que je cherche une autre place, Lisbon… tu ne voudrais pas que je me retrouve au chômage non ? »

Elle se retournât vers lui, lui lançant son fameux regard à la fois réprobateur dans lequel persistait une lueur d'agacement mais aussi d'amusant.

« Tu sais, je faisais déjà ça avant ton arrivée. Et je me contente d'observer le comportement de personnes devant les corps…. Chacune des réactions est différentes mais non moins révélatrice… Enfin la plupart du temps. Parfois il ne faut pas s'attendre à voir quoique se soit…. »

« Tu les as compté n'est ce pas ? »

Elle ne le regardait plus depuis sa tirade. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle dît :

« Quarante deux corps, quarante deux affaires résolues mais aussi vingt cinq corps dans une explosion, non résolue et enfin pour terminer, trente sept sans suite, suicides, affaires non classées dont parmi toutes celles-ci mon sixième cadavre d'enfant aujourd'hui…. Tu n'as plus qu'à calculer… »

Il se prît à la regarder attentivement. Autant de corps et de cadavres… Déjà voir sa femme et sa fille ainsi… mais elle, sa mère, son père et aujourd'hui tous ses cadavres… Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire le calcul. 104.

Il comprît que ce n'était pas son intuition ou autre mais son expérience bien trop acquise qui parlait. Comme les militaires qui savaient qu'un homme était perdu, condamné d'avance…

Il continuât sur un autre sujet, hélas aussi peu joyeux.

« Tu as une idée de la cause de sa mort ? »

Ces morts ravivèrent la douleur de la disparition de sa fille et de sa femme. Le cadavre de sa fille qui gisait étendue, inerte. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Son visage de transposât sur celui-ci. De même que son pyjama et ses jolis chaussons roses pâles. Ceux qu'elles lui avaient demandés… pour noël….

« Je dirais qu'elle a été étouffé avec un oreiller. »

Il se réveillât de ses souvenirs fantômes et la détaillât attentivement. Lisbon voyant sans doute son regard perdu, s'approchât de lui et lui fît signe de venir.

« La marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue, son placement sur le lit. Regarde l'empreinte des mains restent sur les deux cotés de l'oreiller. Ensuite, il n'y a pas de sang, aucune marque apparente, sauf ce bleu au niveau du coup. On dirait une forme de doigt. Ses yeux aussi. Ils ont des pétéchies. Elle a donc manqué d'air. Ce n'est qu'une enfant de sept ans. Elle n'a pu en aucun cas se débattre assez fort et la distance et l'oreiller ont étouffé ses cris… »

_(NdA : Whoooooooooooooooooooo are you ? Who Who Who Who ? Attention Gil Grissom fait son entrée … Oui bon celles qui suivent au moins une des trois séries auront compris sur quoi je me base…. Lol)_

« Tu sais que tu peux aussi te reconvertir en médecin légiste là, Lisbon. Bientôt tu feras le travail de Rigsby, de Cho et de Van Pelt sans difficultés….. »

« Trêves de plaisanterie. Récoltons autant d'indices que possible. »

Tandis qu'elle replaçait un drap sur le visage et le corps de la petite, Jane eût envie de savoir ses impressions sur Kristina…

« Qu'as-tu pensé de sa réaction ? Je veux savoir si tu as eu la même que moi. »

Elle fût assez surprise. Normalement elle se contentait de l'écouter quant il parlait de sa certitude sur le coupable. Ceci la déconcertât assez.

« Eh bien…. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle soit la coupable mais elle sait qui l'a tué. Elle n'était probablement pas d'accord… »

« Développe »

« Elle ne l'a pas regardé comme si c'était elle. Elle était surprise et choquée. On ne pâlit pas non plus sur commande… donc … en plus elle n'a pas cherché à faire la mielleuse avec la mère de Sarah. Ce que le vrai coupable aurait surement fait. Ou du moins plus facilement. Ensuite son regard sur le corps. Elle protège quelqu'un mais s'en veut. D'un autre coté si elle le dit elle se met encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà… »

« Je déteins vraiment sur toi Lisbon… Mais cette théorie impliquerait donc deux tueurs minimums… »

« Nous ne sommes pas surs qu'elle est fait le premier coup bien que je sois intimement persuadé également que se soit une femme. Mais… nous n'avons aucune preuve. Je ne veux pas qu'on se plante. C'est trop important le ou les véritables suspects pourraient nous passer sous le nez sans qu'on s'en rende compte. »

« Oui… Peut être mais je l'ai bien observé également : tu veux des faits en voici. Elle n'est pas venue ici par hasard mais probablement en catastrophe vu ses bagages, ses vêtements pas du tout adaptés pour la circonstance. Ensuite, elle est venue directement vers nous à l'aéroport, mais n'a rien précisé de sa venue, si ce n'est que les esprits l'y avaient poussé. Elle ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Elle est calculatrice et certainement pas voyante, non. Mais elle connaît bien la psychologie et si elle n'est pas aussi forte que moi en tout cas elle se débrouille bien je dois le reconnaître. »

Lisbon manquât lui lancer à la figure le fameux diner à ce moment et la réplique acerbe qui allait avec mais se retînt juste à temps. Déjà le coup de l'alliance sortît tout seul, une étape à la fois. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Mais ses pensées durent arriver rapidement sur son visage car Jane reprît la parole :

« Oui c'est pour ça que je l'ai invité à sortir. J'étais curieux, tu connais mon égo surdimensionné non ? en fait pendant ce diner avec elle, et bien je lui ai demandé de me dire la vérité, son numéro de voyant mais à la place j'ai eu le droit à une démonstration avec le serveur du bar… Maman fantôme te parles… Bref elle m'a attiré et elle consistait aussi à être mon défi de sortir avec quelqu'un après… »

« Tu ne me dois rien. C'est ta vie, Jane. Tu sors avec qui tu veux et quant tu veux… enfin sauf si c'est un ou une psychopathe ou aliéné mental. Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi. Je ne suis que ta collègue et ton amie, enfin je pense que je suis ton amie, vu le nombre de resto chinois que l'on a fait ensemble… »

« Tu es largement plus Lisbon et tu le sais. Et à ta fameuse liste, je pense que tu as rajouté in petto une pseudo voyante également non ? »

Lisbon commençait tout doucement à s'emballer et la douceur dans le ton de Jane la prît plus ou moins au dépourvu… Comment était il encore arrivé là ? Ils parlent boulot et se retrouve à parler de leur quasi relation bizarre… Et ceci encore devant un corps…

« Nous en discuterons plus tard. Tu as trouvé autre chose de ton coté ? »

« Non rien. Et toi ? »

« Non plus. Pas de tissus, les empreintes impossibles à rechercher et pas de kit du CSI sous la main… De plus la mère a ruiné tous les indices ou presque… Je ne peux donc rien affirmer… »

« Bien dans ce cas, je voudrais reprendre là ou nous nous étions arrêté dans le couloir… »

Il fît plusieurs pas vers elle et ensuite la reprit dans ses bras. Il se penchait pour l'embrasser mais fût encore une fois interrompu par un cri…

« Sauver par le gong encore une fois Lisbon »

Elle se dégageait déjà de son étreinte plus ou moins soulagée mais aussi largement frustrée malgré tout. Ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers. Et en bas découvrirent un spectacle assez macabre et effrayant.

Sur le sapin de noël qui trônait majestueux dans le grand salon, des bougies au nombre de 10 resplendissait. Une était éteinte.

Sur celle-ci était noté le nom de la personne.

Sarah.


	6. Away In A Manger

_**Chapitre 6 : Away in a Manger**_

**Coucou ! Désolée j'avais un O.S (l'inconnue du parc – je ne suis pas du tout contre un ou deux commentaire dessus … ^^) qui me trottait dans la tête et je l'ai écrite d'une traite. Bon je viens d'écrire la suite et après je me remets à ma deuxième partie de la trilogie en rouge.**

**Encore désolée de ce retard mais là je ne pose quasiment pas et j'ai eu une petite baisse de régime (fatigue) ces derniers jours !**

**Alors nouveau chapitre… Comme je le disais les chaussettes de noël pas génial donc je mets les bougies. Merci pour la remarque du potentiel que les bougies ont c'est super dangereux et que l'auteur (moi) risque de mettre le feu au chalet. Alors on va essayer de ne pas faire de dérapage de clavier dans ce cas ! (croyez moi je joue souvent avec les bougies je dois être un peu pyromane sur les bords mais chuuuut ne le dites à personne !)**

_**RevIeWs**_

**Allison71230 :**** T'en fais pas bientôt poubelle….. ce sera son tour mais je fais encore un peu duré la torture j'aime ça ! tu me connais non ? lol tu l'auras ton cadeau de Noël ! bisous et merci**

**Claire ****: « j'estime que la vie se termine pour celui qui en a terminé avec celle-ci! » je pense que tu es bonne pour le bac de philo ! pas de soucis je te mets 20 ! Bon j'ai mis un peu de fleur bleue là histoire de… Mais ça dur pas longtemps et l'ambiance oppressante reviens ! avec une question à la fin du chapitre … hum…**

**Bisous mon inspectrice je te dis ! lol Yoda is back !**

**Et merci pour la fête (Waow j'ai pas posté depuis …. 13 jours ….. °_° ….)**

**Asha**** : Non je suis curieuse de nature tu avais un mélange de français et d'anglais donc je voulais savoir … lol. Sinon merci pour tes compliments oui je suis un peu tordue il y a des moments j'ai l'impression. Je vais finir dans un asile un jour je pense…. Ou je pourrais jouer les tueuses en série dans esprits criminels non ? lol Merci encore bisous**

**ShaiArg :**** Merci encore pour la pub j'adore ta fic ! En plus chose HORRIBLE je n'ai pas pu la voir quant tu as posté le chapitre obligé d'attendre une journée ! Pire que si on te donne un paquet de chamallows et qu'on le balance au bout d'une ficelle sans pouvoir l'attraper. Bref j'étais au taquet pour la suite ! et là POUM ascenseur émotionnel ! Jane et Lisbon qui se clash … T_T du coup je me suis remise à écrire lol.**

**Bisous et continue comme ça encore merci !**

**Sweetylove30 ****: tu dois me maudire de tous les noms mais je n'ai absolument pas une minute à moi. J'ai mis une semaine au lieu de 2h pour écrire un seul chapitre alors… Au pire tu publies et je reprendrais dès que j'aurais 5 minutes pour que tu puisses remplacer les chapitres sans les fautes. En tout cas merci pour ta review ! Sinon le mystère s'épaissit. Va falloir que je schématise sinon je vais me perdre moi-même dans ma fic… ce serait bête quant même. Encore désolée et merci ! bisous**

**Elywinn ****: et oui j'ai plein de référence n'empêches ça aide pour les détails des crimes de regarder les experts, esprits criminels et de lire Agatha Christie. Lol. Enfin voici la suite bisous et merci**

**MidoriNoHibi**** : une fan de manga ! tu lis quoi ? loooooool Non je suis pas du tout accroc non plus c'est pas vrai mdr Oui tu peux adhérer à la FAPEK tu es la bienvenue ! merci pour la review bisous**

**Zimra David**** : Coucou ! Alors NCIS vient chez Mentalist lol. Très bonnes tes fics d'ailleurs. Ne t'en fais pas j'ai pas beaucoup avancé. Et puis le fait que Jane accoste Lisbon comme ça et bien j'ai envie de dire vive les miracles de noel ? Non pâs crédible ? zut alors. En tout cas merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir que tu fasses une exception et que tu lises ma fic ! Bisous et bonnes vacs !**

**Luciole**** :Bonjour à toi facebookeuse ! Non ce n'est pas la version avec Patrick Swayze ! C'est une autre de la BBC et qui n'a rien à voir avec la guerre de secession. Et je suis complètement baba des films de ce type en ce moment … entre Jane Austen et Elizabeth Gaskell je crois que je suis définitivement contaminée et irécupérable. Tous ces films sont sur youtube tu tapes misslorely et c'est dans la playlist de la celle-ci. C'est en anglais sous titré français. Voilà voilà… lol**

**Encore merci bisous !**

**Liz Jackson**** : Comment vas-tu ça fait longtemps surtout pour undercover ! merci en tout cas ! bisous**

**LittleMissFierce ****: Merci d'avoir squatté le PC de ta moman pour me laisser une review t'es adorable ! Bisous !**

**Bon allez la suite !**

_**Away in a Manger **__(et je vais rechanter des chants de Noël toute la journée c'est reparti ! lol)_

Tous se remettaient du choc dont il venait d'être témoin. L'histoire ne devenait vraiment mais vraiment pas drôle du tout.

Lisbon regardait la bougie, le prénom inscrit et détaillât progressivement les autres. Toutes sans exceptions avaient le nom de la victime dessus. Mais quelque chose la frappât. En les examinant bien (_NdA : sans vouloir le dire vous qui lisez du Agatha Christie, personne n'a fait la remarque …bravo….)_ elle constatât avec surprise que le nom de la personne décédée la première à savoir Jack Walker _(NdA : Encore je sais … juste pour vous dire que je ne me rappelais même plus du nom de ma première victime… la honte)_ ne figurait sur aucune des bougies.

Prise d'un doute légitime, elle fonçât à la cuisine, là ou se trouvait le corps supposé de ce fameux Jack Walker. D'ailleurs elle se demandât à quoi tout ceci rimait. Ce corps manquant, suite au décès de la petite, on aurait su qu'il n'était pas là. C'est donc stupide… A moins qu'on ait voulu les attirer ici tous les deux, avec Jane, peut être même Kristina. Elle se souvint de l'insistance de Mc Lean, du Shérif et de ses adjoints.

Une sueur froide la prît par surprise momentanément. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué Jane et les autres sur ses talons. Elle fût enfin devant la porte, actionnât le mécanisme sous le regard médusé et étonné des autres. Jane avait percuté peu après elle. Bougie et chambre froide. Cela lui parût logique.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce ou était sensé être disposer le corps de Jack Walker. Mais mis à part de la nourriture et autres glaçons et surgelés divers, pas de corps.

Lisbon n'en revenait pas. Soit ils avaient « perdu » un corps, soit aucun corps n'avait été réellement trouvé et ce n'était qu'un habile manège…. Une troisième option était encore envisageable, les policiers et les Mc Lean avaient bien trouvé un corps mais on leur avait joué un tour et le vrai meurtrier qui était ici avait un complice. Elle sentait un mal de tête carabiné poindre à l'horizon mais ne rajoutât rien.

Dans tous les cas, ils avaient un ou plusieurs meurtriers parmi eux. Et Kristina Frye si elle était là n'y était peut être pour rien….

Elle se retournât vers Jane qui apparemment avait suivi le même cheminement de pensées. Ils sortirent tous les deux. Plus personne n'osait dire quoi que se soit. Ils firent un point en sortant de la chambre froide. La cuisine parût d'un seul coup plus petite.

Lisbon prît la parole passablement énervée…. Et énonçât d'une voix dangereusement calme :

« Shérif, qui a constaté que le corps était bien … un corps ? Parce qu'à moins que l'on ait à faire à un miracle de Noël et que les morts se mettent à vivre, mais la résurrection de nos jours est potentiellement assez rare, il n'était pas mort ou à défaut il l'était bien mais quelqu'un l'a déplacé…. Dans tous les cas nous avons un VRAI cadavre sur les bras et l'autre se balade mort ou vif dans la nature alors je vous conseille d'être précis dans votre réponse…. »

Jane frissonnât légèrement. Pas à cause de la température de la cuisine, légèrement refroidie après l'ouverture de la chambre froide, mais à cause de la tirade de Lisbon. Quant elle commençait à faire de l'humour noir ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe…. En plus elle devait avoir mal à la tête à la façon dont elle fronçait les sourcils…. Alors ceci combiné à la frustration du fait qu'il ne l'est pas embrassé, non il n'était pas modeste, ça ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire, elle devait être dans un état de nerf incroyable. Il aurait été le shérif, il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou et aurait préféré affronter la tempête de neige plutôt que Lisbon en colère….

Mais apparemment le shérif était suffisamment inconscient pour lui tenir tête : courageux téméraire ou inconscient …. Difficile à dire…

« Mlle Lisbon… »

Elle le coupât de plus en plus agacée et Jane se mît discrètement entre elle et le shérif au cas ou il faudrait la retenir de bondir sur le shérif qui au final est selon lui complètement suicidaire.

« Agent Lisbon. »

« Agent Lisbon, je vous assure que le corps était bien … un corps lorsque nous l'avons découvert…. »

« Quels signes vous ont permis de le savoir ? »

« Par…Pardon ? »

« Comment savez vous que c'était bien un cadavre ? Était-il rigide ? Respirait-il ? Quelqu'un a-t-il pris son pouls ? Oui ou Non ? Et tentez de répondre correctement à la question shérif ! »

« et bien … hum… en fait… »

Il regardait maladroitement ses adjoints puis d'un coup se rengorgeât devant Lisbon et dît :

« Tous ses problèmes, nous n'en avons pas l'habitude. Dans les grandes villes vous n'avez pas à pallier le manque de personnel ou autre, hein ? De quel droit me parler vous ainsi ? Vous êtes là pour nous aider et je ne suis pas votre valet … »

« STOP ! Maintenant vous allez m'écouter attentivement. Très attentivement. Idem pour vous tous ici. »

Jane la regardait, elle faisait visiblement des efforts pour garder le contrôle et ce shérif n'arrangeait rien à la situation ils étaient tous en danger mais ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, peu habituer à ce genre de situation.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient sursauté. Elles regardaient toutes à présent la jeune agent du CBI. Son regard lançait des éclairs et ils avaient l'impression que d'une minute à l'autre elle allait les tuer s'ils bougeaient ou faisaient quoique ce soit.

« Bien. Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, nous allons reprendre de manière claire et simple afin que chacun comprenne la situation. Nous avons une personne sensée être morte qui est maintenant portée disparue pour la bonne et simple raison qu'on ne sait pas si cette victime est vraiment morte ou non. (Regard noir au shérif). Ensuite, cela implique dans cette circonstance, qu'il a un ou une complice voir même plus ici, car le tueur nous a tous attiré sciemment ici. Oui je dis bien sciemment car le shérif et M. McLean savaient que nous étions à l'aéroport ce qui était une aubaine, tout comme se trouvait là au même moment Mme Frye. Ensuite nous sommes tous enfermés ici avec un ou plusieurs tueurs potentiels et le cadavre véritable, d'une fillette. Vous comprenez maintenant que sans mobile, sans arme du crime et sans éléments concrets nous ne sommes pas en mesure de nous protéger efficacement. Car nous sommes tous en danger. Chacun d'entre nous. Nous allons donc tous nous rendre dans la salle à manger et faire un point. Je ne veux aucune personne seule dans cette maison nous allons mettre au point une stratégie afin d'éviter quoique se soit de potentiellement dangereux. Compris ? »

Lisbon partît devant encore sous le coup de son énervement passager. Le shérif allait avoir des problèmes. Elle s'en voulait un peu mais tant pis. Il l'avait cherché. Elle ressortait de son enquête et la période de Noël n'était jamais réjouissante. Là elle était carrément glauque.

Jane la suivait toujours (_NdA : Non Jane ne s'est pas transformé en chien dans le chapitre… désolée)_ mais avec cette fois un sourire amusé.

« Si j'avais su que t'embrasser te ferait cet effet…. »

Oui il voulait la distraire et lui faire penser à autre chose. Cela réussit pendant un temps, mais cela a eu également une fâcheuse conséquence pour Jane.

« Ah oui à propos. N'y penses même plus. Je fais des erreurs cruciales dans cette enquête depuis le début donc on arrête ces petits jeux, et surtout en présence de cadavres. C'est la période de Noël c'est tout. Un moment d'égarement. Pour le moment nous avons autre chose à faire. »

Et ça recommençait un pas en avant et trois en arrière. Il aimait valser mais là c'était vraiment de trop.

Vérifiant d'un coup d'œil que les autres étaient encore dans la cuisine, il la prît par le bras et l'emmenât dans un recoin où il ne serait pas déranger pour le moment. Elle voulût protester – une fraction de seconde - mais voyant l'inutilité de la chose elle se résolût à ne rien faire qui pourrait l'énerver encore plus.

Elle fît donc son fameux regard noir mélangeant exaspération, colère et attente d'explication. Elle allait d'ailleurs ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire part de son mécontentement lorsqu'elle se retrouvât bâillonner d'un baiser à la fois passionné et rageur mêlant de la frustration de la part de Jane qui en un éclair l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Si au départ elle fût trop surprise pour réagir, deux réactions contraires l'assaillirent sans prévenir : d'une part écouter ses sentiments et se laisser aller, d'autre part s'écarter et se dire qu'il n'était que des collègues en clair se voiler la face.

Mais voilà, c'était Jane, la période de Noël, dans un chalet avec des tueurs fous, une ex de Jane et surtout quelqu'un qui la comprenait et sur qui elle savait pouvoir se reposer. Elle en avait _besoin._

Finalement elle se laissât aller à cette étreinte. Follement. Laissant pour une fois cours à ses désirs, à ses sentiments et à ses sensations qui peu à peu lui donnaient envie de tellement plus.

Il desserrât enfin son étreinte, fier de lui et sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire encore une fois sortît fier de lui :

« Je savais bien que tu étais frustrée Lisbon ! Je suis sur que tu te sens déjà mieux non ? »

Impossible. Ce fût le premier mot qui frappât Lisbon. Non mais … Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Jamais capable d'être sérieux deux minutes. Elle en venait parfois à se demander si ses sentiments, pour elle, étaient sincères et éventuellement si en plus c'était de l'amour ou du désir…. Il disait blanc elle disait noir et vice versa. Ses habitudes parfois si contradictoires : une fois distant et froid et d'autres complètements réconfortants et passionnés.

Elle allait finir à l'asile avec ce type. Mais force était de constatée qu'il l'avait pour un temps débarrassé de tous ses soucis et qu'il était là quant elle en avait besoin. Et chose incroyable, et qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, qui laissât Jane bouche bée :

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Merci … Patrick »

Sidéré, scotché, foudroyé… aucun mot ne pouvait décrire l'état dans lequel Patrick Jane se trouvait. Ses yeux brillaient et se penchaient sur le visage pour une fois serein de Lisbon. Elle l'avait appelé Patrick. Ça c'est du progrès… La valse de tout à l'heure venait soit de louper et sauter quelques temps soit on était passé à un rock endiablé….

Elle eût un sourire en coin, quasiment le même que lui, et rétorquât :

« Alors, qui est surpris maintenant ? Hein Monsieur Je sais tout ? »

Elle levait un sourcil moqueur, fière d'elle. Oui elle pouvait l'être surprendre Patrick Jane était compliqué voir même quasiment mission impossible _(NdA : Attention cette fiction s'autodétruira dans 5 secondes … lol)_. Puis il fût profondément amusé par la réplique de Lisbon.

« Il semblerait ma chère Teresa que je détienne de plus en plus sur toi… Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. »

Elle sourît puis se dégageât rapidement de l'étreinte de Jane sentant les autres arrivés. Comprenant pourquoi, il ne protestât pas et son moral restât au beau fixe jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience que quelqu'un manquait à leur petite réunion de famille.

Il posât la question à voix haute en se tournant vers Lisbon. Il était assez tendu. On avait convenu que personne ne restait seul. Les groupes n'ayant pas encore été faits, il pensait naïvement selon toutes vraisemblances, que personne ne s'éloignerait.

Il posât enfin la question sachant que tous perdrait leur sang froid si sa supposition était juste.

« Où est passée Mme Mc Lean ? »


	7. White Christmas

**Chapitre 7 : White Christmas**

**Je veux un chocolat chaud, ma couette et me mettre dans un fauteuil confortable pour écrire ou lire… c'est ce que je préfère allez savoir pourquoi. Mais je ne peux pas pour le moment … et non… **

**Bon sinon hier je me suis mise en mode rétrospective et j'ai retrouvé « Laisse pas trainer ton fils » de NTM et « Et si ? » de Lady Laistee… J'adorais ces deux chansons. Ça c'était du rap…. **

**Bon cette fois, tempête de neige et prochain chapitre que du Jisbon ou du moins une grande partie Jisbon !**

**Bon allez ReVieWs et la suite !**

**Claire**** : Euh … Oui je veux bien être ton examinatrice mais faut que je tombe sur ta copie … et en plus que je sache laquelle c'est ….. Faudra trouver un code lol**

**Ah oui ta coiffure alors je ne t'ai même pas demandé, ça donne quoi ? lol**

**Bon voilà enfin la suite ! j'espère que ça te plaira !**

**Bisous et faut absolument que tu me redonnes l'adresse de la boulangerie c'est moi qui rapporte demain ! (attention au standardiste).**

**LittleMissFierce ****: Ba quoi c'est l'histoire du Lisbon/Jane il y va ou pas, attention oui,… non…. Ça me fait trop marrer ! Bon ensuite oui le mystère s'épaissit et je dois dire que pour moi aussi monter une intrgue digne d'Agatha Christie et en même temps dans le monde de Jane et Lisbon … Pas toujours facile ! Merci pour les compliments sur les dialogues ! prochain chapitre un tête à tête entre nos deux héros…. Je suis sure que tu ne voudras pas le manquer je me trompe ?**

**Bisous et Merci**

**Alexia :**** Encore du Jisbon pour toi ! Et tu en auras encore plus au prochain chapitre ! bisous et merci**

**Filament-de-Lune : ****Oui effrayant ! hahahahahaha Bon cette fois on a vraiment des morts morts…. Looooool Merci pour tes compliments voici la suite Bisous et merci**

**Elywinn ****: Tu t'es mis à faire de la pub ? c'est gentil ça ! tu ne devrais pas être déçu normalement… et le prochain chap devrait aussi te plaire ! Bisous et merci !**

**ShaiArg ****: Oui il l'embrasse enfin ! Bon ton pressentiment va s'avérer vrai et le prochain chap du Jisbon devant un feu de cheminée ça te dit ? lol Merci pour tes chap ! j'attends ta suite avec impatience comme dab' ! Bisous et merci**

**Sweetylove30 ****: La voilà la suite ! Prochain chap Jisbon et feu de cheminée ! Bisous et merci**

**MidoriNoHibi**** : Lol toi aussi accroc bienvenue au club ! Enfin la voilà la suite ! Bisous et merci**

**Allison71230 :**** je sais pas si tu es revenue de tes vacs mais voici la suite ! t'as intérêt de laisser des longues reviews non mais ! looooooool allez prochain chap du Jisbon ça va te motiver je le sens ! Bisous et merci.**

_**Allez la suite cette fois : White Christmas !**_

_Il posât la question à voix haute en se tournant vers Lisbon. Il était assez tendu. On avait convenu que personne ne restait seul. Les groupes n'ayant pas encore été faits, il pensait naïvement selon toutes vraisemblances, que personne ne s'éloignerait. _

_« Où est passée Mme Mc Lean ? »_

Chacun se dévisageât et se tournât naturellement vers son mari. Mais celui-ci vraisemblablement trop bouleversé, ne lâchât finalement aucun élément concret. Lisbon prît alors les choses en main :

« Bon c'est simple. Par équipe de deux. Kristina vous restez ici avec M. Mc Lean au cas ou elle rentrerait, Shérif prenez un de vos adjoints les deux autres se mettront ensemble. Ensuite Jane et moi. Bien le premier groupe vous fouillez l'étage le second le rez de chaussée et enfin Jane et moi on va dehors. On ne sait jamais. Elle a peut être été prise d'un coup de folie je n'en sais rien. Surtout soyez prudent et n'oubliez pas toujours par deux ! »

Tout le monde se dispersât alors rapidement. Jane et Lisbon coururent attraper leur manteau pour se rendre dehors. Sous la panoplie des écharpes, gants et autre bonnet, Lisbon paraissait méconnaissable et on l'aurait prise pour une enfant ayant grandi trop vite. Bien que la situation soit plus que grave, cela eût au moins le mérite de détendre Jane pour quelques secondes.

D'ailleurs ne résistant pas il embrassât le bout du nez de Lisbon avec un grand sourire, une des seules parties de son visage non recouverte de tissus pour le moment. Elle le regardât rapidement un peu surprise. Elle se contentât d'un timide sourire étant toujours préoccupé par l'enquête.

En effet, elle savait que les chances de retrouver Mme McLean vivante étaient infimes dans ce genre d'enquête, et que le temps ne jouait en aucun cas en leur faveur. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas cependant, c'est si oui ou non, Mme McLean aurait pu se suicider ou si l'assassin l'avait poussé à se suicider. Certaines enquêtes vous poussent à tout envisager.

Une autre hypothèse encore plus effrayante lui était venue à l'idée et malheureusement elle l'envisageait fortement. Qu'elle ait été elle-même l'assassin de sa fille. C'était une possibilité à ne pas négliger. Elle n'avait pas envisagé de garder sa fille près d'elle alors qu'un meurtrier se trouvait dans les parages…

A voir la tête de Jane actuellement, il devait probablement penser la même chose qu'elle en cet instant ce qui ne rassurait personne à dire vrai.

Jane s'était saisi d'une des deux lampes qu'ils avaient été cherchées pour se rendre dehors. Il en tendit une à Lisbon, tandis qu'il remettait en place son écharpe. Le froid et le blizzard dehors rendraient les recherches très compliquées mais surtout particulièrement dangereuses pour tous les deux. Il était parfaitement conscient des grandes chances qu'il y avait que l'assassin, le coordinateur des meurtres plutôt est un plan parfaitement rodé et qu'il s'applique en employant des pressions psychologiques fortes sur tous les membres du chalet… Et comme chacun sait, les petites villes recèlent de nombreux secrets et de nombreux cadavres dans les placards. Cela ne ferait certainement pas exception à la règle.

D'un geste envers Lisbon, il lui fît comprendre qu'il était prêt. Elle l'était aussi.

La porte s'ouvrît d'un seul coup les faisant sursauter. Car à peine avait-il fait jouer le système d'ouverture, que le blizzard qui soufflait les fît reculer devant son incroyable puissance, la neige commençant déjà à les recouvrir alors qu'ils étaient encore à l'intérieur de leur refuge.

Lisbon se prît d'un seul coup à maudire la neige qui jusque là lui rappelait des souvenirs parfois heureux. Maintenant ça ressemblait à un enfer blanc, un tombeau qui leur tendait des bras glacés.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Jane, elle vît qu'il n'était pas rassuré non plus. Voulant défaire la tension particulière de ce moment elle lui dît d'un ton se faisant détendu mais qui ne fît au final que trahir la frayeur qui l'envahissait progressivement.

« Je crois que j'aurais du envoyer le shérif dehors, on en aurait certainement été débarrassé…. »

« Oui, dommage. Mais je suis sure que tu as tout autant envie de passer un coup de fil à son supérieur et de lui dire à quel point c'est un crétin… en plus tu aurais du faire un discours sur d'éventuelles éloges lors de son enterrement et très franchement même moi j'aurais eu du mal à trouver quoique ce soit à dire de lui … »

« Pas faux. Bon allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture et ils se débâtirent encore avec cette fichue porte mais cette fois pour la refermer.

Dehors la température était descendue largement en dessous de zéro, frôlant les moins dix degrés… la neige et le vent renforçait encore l'impression de froid et d'humidité. Les lampes ne leur était quasiment d'aucun secours la neige faisait barrage, tel un mur de glace impressionnant, infranchissable, impénétrable.

Lisbon se dît avec une sourde angoisse qu'ils auraient dû s'attacher, comme une cordée en montagne afin que l'un et l'autre puisse se voir sans se perdre. Le vent mugissait toujours et l'empêchait d'entendre les paroles de Jane.

Elle se dirigeât toujours grâce au chalet en faisant attention de bien faire le tour de celui-ci. Commençons par le plus facile. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures, elle se tournât pour voir Jane. Mais elle ne le vît pas. La sourde angoisse se transformait de plus en plus en panique.

Elle commençât à crier après lui :

« Jane ! Jane ! Tu m'entends ? Jane ! Jaaaaaaaaane ! »

Elle maugréât contre Jane en tentant de rebrousser chemin, mais elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la neige et les congères formées par le vent ne lui laissaient pas beaucoup de répit. Elle continuait de l'appeler, mais elle se fatiguait de plus en plus, et elle se sentait franchement perdue.

Elle sentait la fatigue de plus en plus l'envahir, et sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'éloignait de plus en plus du chalet. Car ce qu'elle prenait pour le chalet était en fait les barrières qui en formaient la clôture. Elle ne s'aperçût de sa méprise qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Pestant contre elle-même elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, quant elle se prît les pieds dans un obstacle devant elle.

Lâchant des jurons les uns à la suite des autres, elle récupérât sa lampe et la pointât sur la forme devant elle. Elle était tombée sur Mme McLean. Littéralement.

Lisbon poussât un long soupir, qui passât inaperçu tant le bruit de la tempête se faisait intense. La voyant ici, ses réflexes d'enquêtrices reprirent le dessus. Elle examinât les chaussures de la victime en premier. Il fallait qu'elle sache si elle avait fait toute seule le chemin en provenance du chalet ou non. Mais même dans ce cas quelqu'un aurait pu la contraindre à sortir. Comme elle, elle a pu suivre ce chemin au lieu de celui du chalet.

Les pieds de celle-ci étaient recouverts de neige. Elle enlevât donc tout ce qui pouvait obstruer sa vision. Lisbon avait fini à genoux dans la neige sans se rendre compte de la morsure du froid qui se faisait de plus en plus intense. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps et ne pensait plus qu'à l'enquête au détriment de sa santé. C'est quant elle prît conscience qu'elle avait du mal à enlever la neige avec ses mains qu'elle comprît qu'elle était vraiment en danger. Elle finît sa tâche le plus rapidement possible et trouvât ce qu'elle cherchait. Mme Mc Lean ne s'était pas préparée pour sortir. Elle se souvint d'un détail. La porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur quant Jane et elle était sortie. Elle avait du errer pendant qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine dehors, là ou on l'avait mise, et personne ne l'avait entendu appeler. Mon dieu, sans manteau ni autre chose pour se couvrir elle n'avait aucune chance.

Elle se remit alors à penser à sa propre survie. Elle se dirigeât vers la direction du chalet. Pendant son examen tout son esprit était tourné vers l'enquête mais maintenant elle réalisait la grossière erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle continuait désespérément son chemin vers le chalet mais doutait d'arriver à l'atteindre ses mains lui faisaient atrocement mal, de même que ses pieds. La brûlure intense indiquait qu'ils commençaient certainement à geler et si elle voulait éviter les engelures, elle devait se dépêcher.

De son coté, Jane hurlait à s'en casser les cordes vocales le nom de Lisbon à travers la vaste étendue blanche et noire devant lui. Il la maudissait de s'être trop éloigné de lui. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure qu'ils étaient là dedans. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Il était mort d'inquiétude pour elle en se disant que plus coriace qu'elle quant elle était sur une enquête il n'y avait pas. Mais cela ne le rassurât qu'un moment.

Finalement il atteignît une autre pièce de bois la clôture ! Lisbon avait surement du continuer par là sans constater le changement de structure. Il est vrai qu'elle était plus petite que lui ! Il dirigeât ses pas dans cette direction en priant pour y retrouver Lisbon. Après cinq minutes de marche dans la neige, il la découvrît enfin, grâce au faisceau de sa lampe, pas encore enseveli sous la neige.

« Lisbon ! Lisbon ! Réveilles toi. Allez Lisbon ! C'est pas le moment de dormir ! Bon tu l'auras voulu mais ne me tue pas quant tu auras repris tes esprits d'accord ? »

Il la giflât assez fort et finalement elle reprît conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Elle sentît qu'on l'aidait à marcher. Elle aurait reconnu l'homme n'importe où. Jane.

« Jane… Mme Mc Lean…. Morte…. Enfermée dehors…. Perdue …. »

« Ok. Lisbon. Tiens bon on verra ça au chalet pour le moment on se concentre sur la marche OK ? »

« OK »

Au bout de vingt minutes de torture, sous la morsure du froid et après être tombé plusieurs fois, ils arrivèrent finalement au chalet. Jane réussît à ouvrir la porte et ils rentrèrent sous les yeux étonnés des autres qui les pensaient perdus.

Ce furent Kristina et Mc Lean, qui vinrent les aider tout de suite. Ils étaient en effet dans le salon comme Lisbon le leur avait dit. Le shérif voyant leur état, fonçât avec son adjoint vers la cuisine ou il préparât des boissons chaudes. Les deux autres policiers ramenèrent des couvertures chaudes afin de pouvoir les envelopper dedans.

Au bout de ce qui semblât une éternité, Jane et Lisbon reprirent leurs esprits et tous essayaient d'évaluer la situation. Lisbon constatât que ses pieds et ses mains n'avaient pas assez été dans la glace pour que leur état soit irréversible. Elle aurait encore mal pendant quelques temps, mais rien d'assez grave. D'ailleurs, Mc Lean les avait bien soignés, c'était un homme d'ici qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de blessures.

Finalement Lisbon après avoir avalé, non sans protesté, du thé, racontât rapidement ce qu'elle avait vu et sa conclusion quant à la mort de Mme Mc Lean.

Jane prît finalement la parole. Il était particulièrement tard et tous avait besoin de repos. Lisbon commençait à faiblir même si elle tentait vaillamment de ne pas le montrer. Il prît donc les choses en main.

« Il est tard et nous avons eu je crois beaucoup d'émotions. Que les groupes se reforment et chacun prendra une chambre. Personne ne reste seul dans sa chambre. Vous la fermez tous à clé et vérifier bien ceci. Allons y. chacun empruntât donc l'escalier et entrât dans une chambre avec son partenaire.

Lisbon sommeillait à moitié sinon nul doute qu'elle aurait probablement poussé des hauts cris quant à son partage de chambre avec lui. Cette pensée fît sourire Jane.

Arrivée à la chambre en question, il allumât un bon feu pour réchauffer l'atmosphère et au lieu de mettre Lisbon sur le lit encore glacial et il mît sur le tapis près du feu, enseveli sous une montagne de couverture. Il se posât à ses cotés, la prenant dans ses bras.

Il songeât que la scène aurait pu être romantique s'il n'était pas coincé dans un chalet avec un tueur parmi eux.

Lisbon se lovât un peu plus contre lui, exhalant un soupir de bien être. Il sourît de nouveau. Il fallait vraiment que Lisbon soit malade, voir très fatiguée pour accepter une telle chose. Enfin autant en profiter…

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux au coin du feu, tentant de passer une bonne nuit tendît que le blizzard continuait de souffler, les isolant de plus de plus des secours et du monde civilisé….

Personne ne s'était aperçu que pendant les recherches, une bougie de plus s'était éteinte.

Adieu Mme McLean….

**Hum je vous en ai mis un peu plus aujourd'hui !**

**Je suis vraiment gentille … lol**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Mione-Christie**

**PS : Coin du feu chalet…. Il est encore tôt et si Lisbon se réveillait au cours de la nuit ? peut être au prochain chapitre….. hihihihihihi…..**


	8. Santa Claus

**Chapitre 8 : Santa Claus**

**Coucou chose promise chose due voici la suite ! Vous vous rappelez tous où nous en étions j'en suis sure. Je vous ai promis un magnifique passage Jisbon au coin du feu dans un chalet, non ? Que Lisbon se réveillerait au cours de la nuit dans les bras de Jane.**

**Et bien voilà !**

**Allez Romantique, certes mais prise de conscience et on finit dans le sanglant bien entendu !**

**Bon allez la suite !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Leelou09 : le voilà le réveil de lisbon et une prise de conscience de part et d'autre. Le voilà. Bisous et merci**

**Allison71230 : Alors rentrée ou pas encore ? et oui je suis trop forte ! lol encore une fois même topo ! mais là je pars du romantique vers le meurtre…. Faut bien que j'en tue la plupart avant le 24 décembre ! lol merci et bisous**

**Elywinn : et oui encore une morte. Plus d'enquête au prochain chapitre, un peu moins de romantisme. Ça ne te donne que 'presque' envie de rester là….. pffffffff et moi qui vient de perdre mon illusion me disant que vous restiez scotchée nuit et jour devant le PC pour lire mes fictions et attendre les nouveaux chapitres….. snif…. Bon allez je vous mets le nouveau chap. lol. Bisous et merci !**

**Claire : Non justement essaies de ne pas m'ensevelir, le wifi passe moins bien après mdrrrrrrr alors le prochain j'ai envie de te dire : DEVINE ! lol tu le sauras à la fin du chapitre. JE T'INTERDIS DE REGARDER TOUT DE SUITE LA FIN SINON TU SERAS LA PROCHAINE VICTIME COMPRIS ? bien maintenant que c'est dit, et que tu as retrouvé une tête normal, je te remercie, t'embrasses et file achetez des donuts ! mdrrrrrrrr Bisous !**

**ShaiArg : tu me connais sadique est mon prénom. Oui Lisbon reste Lisbon que veux tu ? Merci beaucoup de ta review et voici le fameux chapitre Jisbon mais attention on ne va pas trop vite non plus j'en garde pour plus tard et pour la fin tout de même ! lol Bisous et merci **

**Alexia : Ma sœur revient du Québec, elle m'a acheté mon drapeau canadien, un joli pull bleu marqué Quebec dessus et un caribou en peluche….. le pire c'est que c'est moi qui voulait la peluche et ma sœur demande à mon neveu de 7 ans et demi s'il en veut un aussi et il dit non…. J'ai 24 ans…. Bref tout ça pour dire que je suis vraiment une gamine dans l'âme et que mes souvenirs de cours de philo avec nos projets de nous tirer au Canada voir les caribous et les grizzlis ça reste mdrrrrrrrrr tu habites ou du coté du Québec ? effectivement chez nous si on a 20 cm de neige c'est la panique. Lol enfin merci pour ta review et bisous**

**Zimra David : et voici la troisième mort très chère allez je te le dis mais ne le répète pas, il y en aura deux d'un coup au prochain chapitre normalement…. Mais chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Et voilà la suite ! Bisous et merci la miss ! au fait arrête de braquer l'ipod de ta famille et essaye de ne pas dévorer 30 chapitres d'un coup en une nuit, je n'écris pas mes fics assez vite pour ça ! Comment veux tu y arriver ! Donc calme toi et ne le torture pas en voyant ce nouveau chapitre lol**

**Luciole : Non ça ne vas pas exactement se passer comme ça mais tu sais bien qu'ils sont lents ces deux là. Enfin ça bouge quant même. La j'ai teardrop dans la tête (le générique de Dr House) et ça m'inspire pour le chapitre va savoir pourquoi. En tout cas bonnes vacs la miss, bisous et merci.**

**Sweetylove30 : Merci wawwwwwwwww je peux aller aux States et faire un épisode pour une série ! looooool ! Sympa dis moi la rentrée dans la neige. Non moi jamais arriver mais cette année je me suis remontée de l'université chez moi dans la neige et le verglas pour aller à un cours ou finalement le prof n'est pas venu… 1h30 pour remonter. Bien sur le trajet n'est pas plat et j'habite à l'autre bout de la ville. Enfin les trois premiers jours je ne suis pas sortie pour cause de 40 cm de neige c'était la cata. Les températures ne remontant pas on a eu du verglas pendant environ 3 semaines ainsi que des restes de neige. Et pourtant je suis en bord de mer.**

**Quant à La mariée était en rouge la suite arrive bientôt promis. **

**Bisous et merci**

**La suite !**

_**Chambre de Jane et Lisbon (Nda : Ah vous aimez l'intitulé non ? lol) aux alentours de 5 heures du matin, 21 décembre, Chalet Heavencrest.**_

La sensation de bien être de sécurité et de chaleur. C'est ce qu'elle ressentît en premier. Elle adorait cela. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie ainsi.

Elle commençât à détailler, et à reprendre ses esprits quant à l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Une cheminée, un feu, une montagne de couverture et un autre corps qui emprisonnait le sien contre lui. Elle comprît en un instant et tout lui revint en mémoire.

Que devait-elle faire ? le réveiller ? Partir dans le lit et le laisser là. Mouais. Faire semblant de dormir et profiter de ce que pour une fois elle pouvait s'accorder ? Plus tentant mais très dangereux également.

De toute façon elle devait se lever. Elle voulait changer de vêtement et se laver. Sa valise avait été montée elle l'avait aperçu dans un coin de la pièce.

Elle se mît donc à légèrement bouger pour se décaler de Jane,… qui ne fît que l'attirer plus dans ses bras. Vu la position dans lequel le consultant se trouvait, nul doute que dès le réveil il aurait un torticolis carabiné le lendemain. Cela la fît sourire.

Elle était face à lui, dans ses bras, blottie comme s'il serrait ….l'être le plus cher qu'il est au monde. Mais sans franchir la limite, indéfinissable, invisible mais bien là…. Elle soupirât légèrement et ne résistât pas bien longtemps à dégager du front du consultant une boucle blonde qui tombait négligemment sur son front.

La douleur dans sa main quant elle voulût dégager son front se ressentît à ce moment en se disant que Jane ne pourrait jamais tombé amoureux d'une femme aux mains de momies égyptiennes… elle sourit encore plus avant de comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Que Jane tombe amoureux d'elle… ça impliquait qu'elle l'était déjà de lui.

Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, Lisbon ne voyait pas le regard tendre et légèrement amusé que Jane posait sur elle. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il était réveillé et il attendait de savoir ce que faisait, et ce que ferait Lisbon. Elle ne partirait pas en courant, non, ce n'était pas son style mais il savait également que sa conscience et sa raison lui dirait de trouver un prétexte pour quitter son étreinte même s'ils n'attendaient que cela tous les deux… à divers degré dans l'affirmation qu'ils en avaient.

Enfin. Rien de tel que l'humour pour dégeler la situation pourtant assez chaude qui s'était installée.

« Alors Lisbon, c'est moi qui te fait sourire autant ? »

Elle sursautât légèrement en le voyant les yeux ouverts. Son regard en disait long et pour une fois, elle lût à travers son masque. Elle y voyait autre chose que la taquinerie et l'humour. Et elle prît peur. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir, se cacher plutôt que d'avoir à affronter ça. La peur de souffrir de penser qu'une autre personne allait lui faire du mal. D'où ses histoires sans lendemain. Eviter de s'attacher, forgée sa carapace d'agent du CBI…

Pourquoi tout semblait-il vouloir s'envoler quant il était dans les parages ? Pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu l'aimes,_ chuchotât la voie dans sa tête.

C'était la vérité. Elle ne s'en était même pas vraiment aperçue. Et boom. Révélations. Il est vrai que quant Jane n'était pas là, elle se surprenait à se dire « qu'est ce que Jane dirait ? » « Tiens il faut que j'en parle à Jane » ou encore « je me demande ce que Jane aurait choisi »….

Oui surtout depuis ces dernières enquêtes ou tous les deux avaient été particulièrement impliquées. Chacun en avait largement plus découvert sur l'autre et tout se révélât être une question de confiance entre eux deux. Leur jeu du Chat et de la Souris version CBI… Encore que l'on pourrait se demander qui joue le rôle de la souris ? Et de celui du Chat ? Même elle s'y perdait ….

« Lisbon, arrête de réfléchir, je vois de la fumée qui sort du dessus de ton crâne et gentil les rouages de ton cerveau. Quant tu essaies de dormir ça peut être bruyant tu sais…. »

C'était censé la faire rire. L'obliger à répondre par une pique habituelle. C'était leur habitude, leur tradition à tous les deux. Au départ, elle ne l'aimait pas. Puis finalement, malgré son exaspération, quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne le faisait plus que pour le taquiner, comme si ça lui aurait manqué sans cela, dans ses enquêtes, dans sa vie. Pour ça, il lui était redevable, car ça lui permettait de moins pensé à John Le Rouge.

Elle l'obligeait également à retrouver des limites. Elle tempérait le gamin ambulant qu'il montrait pour se protéger. Elle l'obligeait finalement à avancer et à regarder la vie telle qu'elle est. Sans désir de vengeance, sans colère. _Juste la voir, la sentir et le faire se sentir vivant._

Mais cette fois, elle ne répondît pas. Du moins pas comme il l'espérait. Ces yeux se remplirent d'eau, qu'elle laissait pour une fois coulée sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas ou l'avait amené ses réflexions, mais cela ne devait pas être joyeux…

Parfois, oui seulement parfois, il ne comprenait pas Lisbon. Oh il savait qu'il aimait la taquiner, elle rougissait quant il s'amusait à la frôler, la mettre dans l'embarras mais là c'était différent. Tout était différent.

Elle se remît à le fixer, ses yeux verts n'exprimaient rien d'autre que de la tristesse, de la résignation et un vague regret. Ainsi qu'autre chose qu'il hésitait à nommer. Elle souriait légèrement, un sourire pâle, tellement faible mais présent. Elle embrassât alors ses lèvres très légèrement. Elle le laissât sous le choc.

Puis ce fut le vide. Elle était sortie de ses bras sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour la retenir. Elle prît ses affaires et se dirigeât vers la salle de bain. La porte se refermât sur elle, laissant Jane complètement déboussolée par la jeune femme.

_**Salle de bain, quelques minutes plus tard**_

Une douche. Elle adorait ça. L'eau chaude glissait sur sa peau et apaisait la rougeur de ses yeux causés par les larmes versées un peu plus tôt. Ses mains et ses pieds la faisait souffrir mais paradoxalement ça lui montrait qu'elle était en vie.

Elle ne se souvenait même plus si elle avait remercié Jane de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Encore.

Elle était partie, elle avait déjà peur de s'avouer à elle-même ce qu'elle ressentait pour le consultant, alors de la à débarquer et à dire, à montrer à Jane ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, sans qu'elle sache si la réciproque était vraie…

Elle avait craqué en voyant cette inquiétude dans ses yeux, son besoin de la protéger, de la taquiner… elle était seule depuis si longtemps du moins sentimentalement, qu'elle se demandait si elle pourrait l'accepter sans qu'ils n'en souffrent tous les deux. Vaste question. Comment ferait-il au boulot après ? Resterait-il sous ses ordres ? Mais surtout après l'affaire John Le Rouge résolue … qu'deviendrait-il ? Il partirait surement, une vie sans but et sans repère. Il ne vivait que pour ça. Elle le perdrait d'un sens comme d'un autre.

Deux choix s'offraient donc à elle. Tenter sa chance et lui offrir la vie calme et sereine, enfin autant que possible car ils se chamailleraient souvent, même après John Le Rouge et donc accepter et s'ouvrir à lui, elle pourrait souffrir mais elle serait en paix et heureuse….

Ou alors, laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont et souffrir quant même, ignorer ses sentiments et se contenter de sa vie. Dans les deux cas, elle souffrirait et si ce n'était pas maintenant, les regrets se mêleraient à la douleur, se répétant inlassablement le « et si … » dans sa tête….

En mettant en forme ses deux scenarii, elle se rendît compte qu'elle avait déjà choisi depuis longtemps.

_**Chambre de Jane et Lisbon, au même moment.**_

Jane quant à lui se demandait pourquoi Lisbon l'avait embrassé. A connaissant, elle n'avait pas fait ça à la légère. C'était tout de même de Lisbon, dont on parlait. Il entendait le bruit caractéristique de l'eau qui coulait dans la douche….

Il se levât et se rendît à la fenêtre. Le blizzard se déchainait toujours et il sentait encore sa morsure lorsque tous les deux se trouvaient dehors. Mais c'est surtout la peur de Lisbon qui lui avait glacé le sang. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Comment ferait-il sans elle pour le recadrer, le tempérer. Elle était sa bouée, son encre qui l'empêchait de se perdre dans l'immensité du désir de sa vengeance. Bref elle était sa planche de salut, la femme qui le poussait en avant l'empêchait de tomber dans les abîmes profonds de sa folie….

Mais au moment ou ses pensées se formaient dans son esprit, il vît quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Un avenir. Un après John Le Rouge. Auparavant son désir était de le faire souffrir et de le tuer. Conjurer enfin les fantômes du passé et en devenir un lui-même, car il n'aurait plus rien pour le retenir.

Mais depuis quelque temps, il savait qu'il se voilait la face. Une personne le gardait, le forçait à rester ici. A lui faire envisager autre chose que sa déchéance et son égoïsme. Lisbon. Celle qui le rattrapait toujours. Tout comme il la rattrapait toujours.

L'espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour il pourrait dépasser ses démons et redevenir quelqu'un pour Lisbon. La faire sourire, la faire enrager pour un oui ou pour un non, la mettre en colère, la taquiner…. Bref l'aimer.

Pensivement, il regardait sa bague de fiançailles. Il l'avait retiré devant elle, suite à une simple phrase qu'elle avait instinctivement continuée. Elle lui avait enfin fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il était, et ce qu'il était se définissait simplement.

Il était amoureux de Lisbon. Et ce n'était qu'au bout de près de quatre année qu'il s'en rendait enfin compte…

_**Salle de Bain**_

Lisbon sortait de la douche, tandis qu'elle passait ses affaires, elle se demandât qu'elle attitude adoptée face au mentaliste derrière la porte…

Se traitant mentalement d'idiote, elle se dît qu'elle verrait bien. Elle remit de la crème sur ses mains et ses pieds mais les bander se révélaient être une autre histoire. Bien, autant commencer par là.

Elle sortît de la salle de bain et rejoignît la chambre. Elle entrât normalement et trouvât Jane en train de contempler pensivement sa bague, devant une des fenêtres du chalet. Elle restât un moment hésitante sur le seuil de la pièce.

Finalement alors qu'elle se décidait à parler pour signaler sa présence, un cri déchirât le silence. C'était Kristina Frye. Ni une ni deux, sans se consulter, ils sortirent rapidement, enfin aussi rapidement que la douleur dans les pieds de Lisbon le permettait, pour se précipiter devant la porte de la chambre de Kristina Frye, encore fermée à clé. Les autres se précipitaient vers eux également, tachant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Shérif, pourriez vous défoncer cette porte ? »

Le shérif s'exécutât aussitôt permettant à tout le monde de rentrer. Kristina sur l'un des lits que contenaient la pièce ne hurlait plus à s'en casser la voie. Elle regardait fixement la chose qui pendait et se balançait au rythme du vent qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte dans la pièce.

On entendait plus que le bruit infernal du vent dans le silence de mort qui s'était instauré dans la pièce. Lisbon comme Jane et les autres ne disaient mot.

Finalement ce fut Lisbon qui reprit ses esprits en premier et partît fermer la fenêtre qui restait ouverte. Une fois que ceci fut fait, quelqu'un allumât la lumière de la chambre.

Dans la lumière blafarde, Mc Lean apparût, une corde autour de son coup, pendu.

Jane ramassât ce qui semblait être une feuille au pied du cadavre. Un mot du tueur. Lisbon se penchât par-dessus son épaule pour y lire ce qui était marqué.

_Finalement, je n'ai même pas besoin de faire le sal boulot. Ils savent déjà quoi faire. Ils vont enfin payer, tous autant qu'ils sont. Les uns après les autres._

_La vérité se dévoilera enfin et je serais en paix. _

_Ma vengeance sera enfin satisfaite._

Lisbon comme Jane ne comprenait pas tout mais chacun dans la pièce retenait son souffle.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, une autre bougie s'éteignit.

La famille Mc Lean était définitivement morte et enterrée.

Il n'en restait plus que sept.

Bientôt il n'en restera plus aucun… ou presque.

**La suite prochainement !**

**Bisous **

**Mione Christie **


	9. The Little Drummer Boy

**Chapitre 9 : The Little Drummer Boy**

_**Et voila enfin la suite de l'étrange noel de Mister Jane. Je sais je traine je traine mais comme je suis dans ma période drama et que j'ai terminé (enfin me direz vous) une histoire d'ascenseur, je reviens sur celle-ci que j'aime beaucoup également.**_

_**Donc voila le 9eme chapitre. Je vous invite à relire la fic en entier, car cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Allison71230 : Merci Alli ! Non Poubelle n'est pas morte. Je laisse le soin à notre Jojo de la descendre enfin façon de parler dans la saison 3. J'ai trouvé ça tellement … Comment dire, magnifique de la part des scénaristes…. C'était beau. Bref, je ne sais pas encore si je vais la tuer et comment même si je connais son rôle. On verra… lol. Merci encore d'être fidèle au poste ! Gros bisous.**

**Alexia : Merci beaucoup ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à lire ! La suite maintenant !**

**Claire : Ouh des donnuts (prends la tête d'Homer simpson) Un an d'attente de donnuts… lol … Bon la suite enfin et merci beaucoup !**

**Zimra David : la sadique te salue oh grande fan d'NCIS. Pour répondre àta question bien qu'il soit vraiment trop tard je pense OUI je regarde NCIS. Oui je veux bien être bêta, et tes violons sont magnifiques. J'adore ton shérif et l'autre type qui meurt toujours en même temps tu m'as trop fait rigoler. Bon rien que pour toi je vais peut être changé mes plans. Bref je tiens enfin le coupable ! Hahahahahaha. Sur ce je vais de ce pas écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Gros bisous Miss NCIS préférée !**

**Elywinn : Plus que 7 ! et oui… Mouhahahahaha comme dirait Castle, il y a deux catégories de personnes qui tuent des gens : les psychopathes et les écrivains… Je suis de la 2eme catégorie également… et dans mes fictions pas en vrai…^^ Merci beaucoup et a bientôt j'espère.**

**Mini : Merci beaucoup ! voila après un an je reviens enfin je sais mais bon … Le principal c'est qu'elle va être bientôt fini aussi ! Merci pour le compliment je suis loin très loin d'égaler ne serait que le quart de la moitié du talent de cette grande dame mais merci !**

**Janeandteresa : Merci la miss !**

**MlleMiuIris : Merci beaucoup j'aime prendre le temps dans les fics. Il reste encore 3 jours pour nos héros mais ici c'est comme 24h chrono… donc on a le temps de voir venir… merci encore.**

**Mysric-Dream : Merci voici enfin la suite**

**Pepe64 : La voici désolée pour l'attente. Je la posterais sur le Fo aussi.**

**Ayahne : Merci beaucoup.**

_**La suite :**_

_Pendant ce temps dans le salon, une autre bougie s'éteignit._

_La famille Mc Lean était définitivement morte et enterrée._

_Il n'en restait plus que sept._

_Bientôt il n'en restera plus aucun… ou presque._

Lisbon en avait officiellement marre. Ses mains et ses pieds la brûlaient comme pas possible, et bien qu'elle ait dormi comme un loir (merci Jane), le réveil n'était pas particulièrement doux. Loin de là. Comment Kristina Frye pouvait avoir une voix si stridente, sérieusement.

De plus sans vouloir sauter sur les conclusions une évidence s'imposait : Kristina Frye était la suspecte toute désignée. La pièce fermée, deux personnes dedans, l'une morte et l'autre vivante. Comment avait elle pu ne pas comprendre ? Un meurtre déguisé en suicide ? Un véritable suicide ?

Mais la fenêtre ouverte. Pourquoi ? En examinant l'extérieur, on pouvait se demander comment quelqu'un pouvait entrer dans cette tempête. Enfin le mot. Le meurtrier, ou à défaut la personne ayant assisté au suicide, aurait-il voulu grimper par la fenêtre et les tuer ? Avait il glisser le mot sous la porte mais dans ce cas pourquoi Mc Lean aurait ouvert la fenêtre ?

Trop de questions, peu de réponses et pas assez de temps. Tout allait trop vite. Trop d'indice pas assez d'élément il fallait impérativement tout remettre à plat et vite sinon elle ne donnait pas chez de sa vie ni de celle de Jane.

Jane, qui d'ailleurs la regardait fixement adossé à la porte tandis que le shérif et ses adjoints regardait Frye avec des yeux scrutateurs et attendaient visiblement qu'elle prenne les choses en mains. Génial.

Fatiguée de nouveau, elle répondit à tout le monde de descendre dans le salon tandis qu'elle examinait la scène de crime. Ils devaient veiller sur Frye et ensuite elle descendrait l'interroger. Jane ne disait toujours rien de contentant de la fixer. Se rendait il compte que ça la troublait plus qu'autre chose ou quoi ?

D'autant plus que tout ceci lui rappelait de trop nombreux souvenirs, trop noirs, trop froids, trop effrayants… Comme si tout était mis en scène pour la détruire.

Flashback :

_« Dis grande sœur, il est où papa ? » _

_Seul le froid mordant de l'hiver répondit au plus jeune frère de Lisbon. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire que son père ne reviendrait jamais. Elle avait apelé les secours mais cette fois c'était trop tard. Elle savait instinctivement tout comme l'ainé des frères l'avait su au moment ou il la vit penché sur lui. _

_Son premier cadavre. _

_Elle avait résolu cette enquête avec brio et détachement – un détachement apparent - mais qui faisait surgir des émotions violentes, qui telle une lame chauffée à blanc contrastait avec la fenêtre grande ouverte, les cadavres de bouteilles embuées et le corps figé de son père. _

_Elle connaissait le motif : la mort de sa femme qui l'avait conduit à cette vie de débauche de chômage et à son alcoolisme chronique. Il ne supportait plus la vie, mais surtout plus elle. La raison de la mort de sa mère, son portrait vivant. Et son frère avait compris dans les bribes de conversation perverties par l'alcool de son père qu'elle était l'une des choses qui avait causé ce drame. _

_L'ambulance arriva. La police et bien sur son cortège d'assistante sociale et autres, leur commisération forcée, et le fait de ne pas savoir quoi faire de toute cette famille. Quatre frères et sœurs n'iront pas dans un même foyer. _

_Voila pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que son père meurt, mais même ça il s'en contrefichait. Il avait brisé sa famille, sa vie et leur avenir. _

_Plus jamais personne ne ferait ça sans avoir à faire à elle. Elle se le jurait. _

_Fin du flashback._

« Lisbon ? Ça va ? »

« Oui je réfléchissais. Et toi ? tu as découvert quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

L'art d'esquiver. Son nouveau crédo. Mais elle avait un crime à résoudre et penser à Jane et à sa petite personne ne l'aiderait en rien elle le savait.

Jane la regarda encore quelque seconde, puis se pencha sur la scène de crime. De même que Lisbon, le suicide semblait être de prime abord la solution la plus logique, le mot et la manière de s'y prendre concordant. Cependant, la fenêtre ouverte et le fait que Kristina Frye soit dans la pièce au même moment et sans s'en rendre compte pouvait montrer qu'autre chose avait pu se passer.

Aucun autre indice, sur la tenue du corps, ses chaussures ou vêtements, jusqu'à son attitude ne montrait de résistance. Sur son visage ne s'étalait que l'ombre d'un père et d'un mari à qui l'on vient de prendre les deux raisons qui forment pour lui sa raison de vivre.

Comment être objectif en sachant que lui-même s'était fait interner pour ne pas agir ainsi ? Mais comment ce père ne pouvait pas aussi vouloir venger ses proches ? Voila ce qui ne collait pas. Mc Lean était désespéré mais son regard avant de disparaître avec Kristina indiquait clairement qu'il aurait entrainé inéluctablement le bourreau de sa famille avec lui.

« Lisbon, il ne s'est pas suicidé. Tout à l'heure lorsque nous sommes revenus, il s'inquiétait pour autrui, nous a soigné et même si la tristesse était marquée, il avait de la détermination dans le regard. Il ne se serait pas pendu tout de suite. Non il aurait tué l'assassin avant. »

Lisbon soupira et dut poser la question qu'elle regrettait déjà, mais n'ayant pas le choix …

« Es tu sur que tu parles de la victime …et non de toi ? »

S'il fut choqué par cette phrase il n'en montra aucun signe. Elle soupira, attendit sa réponde qui ne venait pas.

_Flashback_

_« M. Jane je suis désolé pour votre fille et votre femme, mais je dois vous demander de bien vouloir répondre à quelques questions… »_

_« Oui inspecteur je suis à vous dans deux minutes je dois aller me rafraichir avant, je ne … me sens pas très bien… Je suis… »_

_« Je vous en prie monsieur »._

_Il n'était pas considéré comme suspect étant donné qu'il revenait d'un voyage d'affaire et que la mort remontait à douze heures. De ce fait l'inspecteur ne jugea pas utile de le pousser plus. _

_Jane se rendit dans la salle de bain ou il se bloqua devant le miroir. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, les larmes roulant sur ses joues se confondant maintenant avec les gouttelettes ruisselantes. Loin de l'apaiser, il se souvint des balades avec sa fille tandis qu'il pleuvait et qu'ils riaient tous les deux sous leur parapluie. C'était le jour avant qu'il parte._

_Et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait seul, à la fois victime de la folie meurtrière d'un psychopathe et coupable d'être la raison du double meurtre. Le smiley en était la preuve parfaite. Des yeux tombant qui semblait pleurer des larmes de sang tandis qu'un sourire à la fois résigné et ironique flottant sur leur lèvre rougit. _

_Ce même smiley qui devint son masque, les yeux résignés et presque fous et ce faux sourire : le sourire de la vengeance._

_Fin du Flashback_

« Oui j'en suis sur. Jamais il ne se serait donné la mort maintenant. Nous devons parlé aux autres malgré le mot ce n'est pas un suicide. »

Lisbon le regardait pensivement, cherchant à l'analyser. L'enquête n'était pas facile pour lui non plus. La femme et la fille morte et le mari tué. Quelle belle ironie du sort.

« OK. Je te suis. Mais avant il va falloir refaire mes bandages et me mettre de la crème. Si ça ne guérit pas j'aurais du mal à me servir de mon flingue et avec les comiques qui servent de flics en bas je ne donne pas cher de notre vie si on nous attaque. »

En deux mots Lisbon avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère trop lourde et trop pesante de la pièce. Ils sortirent tous les deux pour retourner à leur chambre tandis que Lisbon fermait de nouveau la porte.

Décidemment, une enquête simple se révélait cacher une affaire qui pourrait leur valoir à tous les deux les pires séquelles psychologiques qui soient et chacun se demandait s'il pourrait les supporter.

_**Chambre de Jane et Lisbon aux alentours de 6 heures trente du matin, 21 décembre, Chalet Heavencrest.**_

De retour dans leur chambre, Jane appliqua la fameuse crème sur les mains et les pieds de Lisbon non sans un léger plaisir, vite terni cependant par ce qui les attendait en bas. Tandis qu'elle fixait elle-même ces bandages aux pieds, Jane se permit une légère toilette ainsi qu'un rasage tandis que Lisbon s'habillait convenablement.

Elle n'attendait Jane que quelques minutes regardant le feu qu'il s'éteignait doucement dans l'âtre, provoquant le rougeoiment de ses joues et refletant les mèches brunes dans ses cheveux.

C'est ainsi que la trouva Jane en sortant de la salle de bain, fragile, belle mais forte et au bord des larmes. Le contraste vivant Teresa Lisbon. Il sourit, s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle ne le repoussa pas. Il ne fit que dire une phrase magique à laquelle se raccrocha Lisbon de toutes ses forces.

« On s'en sortira. Je te promets qu'on s'en sortira. »

Dieu qu'elle aimait cet homme. Mais serait-ce suffisant ?

Tandis qu'ils descendaient finalement les marches en silence, les hommes et le shérif ainsi que Kristina contemplaient dans un silence religieux les bougies.

Trois ne brillaient plus. Et un souffle d'air les narguait, faisant vaciller la flamme des bougies restantes et une question demeurait en suspend.

Qui serait le prochain sur la liste ?

_**Et voila mon chapitre de reprise. J'en suis contente j'ai réussi du moins je l'espère à recréer l'ambiance. Elle m'a manqué cette fic.**_

_**Suite ce week end. **__**Probablement**____**samedi**__**.**_

_**Bonne fin de semaine.**_

_**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**_

_**Bisous. MC.**_


	10. Ô Christmas Tree

**Chapitre 10 : O' Christmas Tree**

**Voici le chapitre 10 sur l'air de mon beau sapin. Et oui l'interrogatoire se passera dans le salon faiblement éclairé par les bougies restantes sur le sapin.**

**Je viens de me faire peur. Si on regarde mon historique sur internet ça ressemble un peu aux mille et une façons de tuer quelqu'un…. Non je ne prépare pas un attentat j'écris une fic ! ^^**

**Merci pour les commentaires à la fois sur le forum et sur .**

**Reviews :**

**Janeandteresa : je ne sais moi-même pas encore comment ils vont s'en tirer bien que j'ai enfin terminé la trame de l'histoire. Je sais qui est ou sont le ou les coupable(s) et comment. Maintenant … pour le reste on verra. Merci encore.**

**s-damon-s : Première chose à faire JE DOIS LIRE TES FICS. Je ne l'ai pas encore fait faute de temps. Mais merci pour les compliments. J'espère ne pas te décevoir. Bien que je pense que ça va bouger un peu plus bientôt. Quand au Jisbon il va se compliquer un peu à cause d'une découverte capitale pour Jane dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse le découvrir. Merci encore. **

**Diamsley : Merci beaucoup de ta review. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à recréer cette ambiance que je voulais tant tu me rassures. Je te laisse lire la suite. Merci encore. **

_Sur ce voici la suite._

_Tandis qu'ils descendaient finalement les marches en silence, les hommes et le shérif ainsi que Kristina contemplaient dans un silence religieux les bougies._

_Trois ne brillaient plus. Et un souffle d'air les narguait, faisant vaciller la flamme des bougies restantes et une question demeurait en suspend._

_Qui serait le prochain sur la liste ?_

Le salon ressemblait plus à une veillée funèbre qu'à une veillée de Noel et pour cause. Trois ou peut être quatre mort, tous dans des circonstances tragiques et le ou les tueurs se cachaient probablement parmi eux.

Jane ne pouvait que se remémorer ces instants où il avait vu cette petite fille, le visage désertée par la vie, blanche, innocente, sentant cette fragrance si spéciale que les jeunes filles aiment porter. La fraise. Ces dernières heures sur cette terre avait du être un cauchemar. Il se détestait de n'avoir rien dit pour défendre le projet de la mère de la laisser toute seule. Car lui aussi avait laisser sa fille et sa femme seule.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation presque maladive des bougies, à l'instar des deux policiers restants, les autres, sur les ordres de Lisbon, étant parti faire un brin de toilette.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail sur l'une d'elle. Celle qu'il fixait était celle de Lisbon, dont la faille vacillait dangereusement, plus exposée à un courant d'air sans nul doute.

Il se leva sous le regard interrogateur de sa partenaire, ne prêtant aucune attention à la Kristina prostrée dans le fauteuil, ou aux deux policiers ramenant le café qu'il venait de préparer.

La conversation entamée entre Kristina et Lisbon ne lui apparaissait que comme enveloppée de brouillard. Le vent mugissait toujours autant et personne ne savait combien de temps le générateur fournirait de l'électricité. La neige parfois se détachait du toit et avec un bruit macabre s'échouait au sol, ombre passant devant les fenêtres que le peu de lumière parvenant à passer aux travers des nuages sombres, jouant avec leurs nerfs, tel un fantôme passant pour les happer vers les limbes…

Des fantômes avides.

« Kristina ce ne sont pas des fantômes. Il y a quelqu'un qui tue ces personnes et vous devez comprendre que nous vous soupçonnons. Mc Lean était enfermé avec vous dans la chambre. Et Jane, comme moi, pensons qu'il a été tué. Vous devez nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Kristina soupira. Si seulement elle en avait la moindre idée. Ici il n'y avait que la mort, des fantômes qui se nourrissaient de leur chair pourrissante sous le poids de leur pêcher. Elle allait y passer. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Lisbon soupira. Une migraine commençait à poindre et elle voyait cette femme complètement renfermée sur elle-même. Elle savait quelque chose mais ne voulait rien dire. Elle devait insister, après seulement elle se servirait un café, maigre récompense l'aidant à tenir le coup.

Kristina se saisit en revanche de l'une des tasses que lui proposait l'un des adjoints du shérif. Elle n'en but qu'une gorgée, la tasse brulante lui réchauffant progressivement les mains, la réveillant progressivement de sa semi léthargie.

« Kristina, racontez moi ce dont vous vous souvenez. Commençons par la. »

« Je … Je suis montée me coucher dans la chambre avec Mc Lean. Il m'a dit de profiter en premier de la salle de bain, ce que j'ai fait. J'y suis restée environ quinze minutes je pense. J'ai ensuite défait ma valise, ce dont j'avais besoin et j'ai, j'ai pris le verre d'eau posé sur la table j'avais soif. »

« Kristina, ce verre d'eau : vous l'avez vu quand vous êtes entrée dans la chambre oui ou non ? Réfléchissez : avait-il un aspect étrange, un goût suspect ? Que faisait Mc Lean ? »

« Je… Je ne suis plus très sure… Je crois que Mc Lean était comme malade, il semblait pâle et bizarre mais il venait de perdre sa femme et sa fille. Il maugréait tout le temps que tout était de sa faute… et je crois qu'il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain. »

« Savez-vous de qui il parlait ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait de lui mais je n'en suis pas sure. Je l'entendais bouger dans la salle de bain mais je ne m'en souviens pas s'il en ait ressorti ou non. Je crois que je me suis endormie rapidement. Pourtant je ne dors pas rapidement… »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Un grand bruit m'a tiré de mon sommeil et j'avais froid, je grelottais. Je sentais le vent s'infiltrer sous mes couvertures mais j'étais comme prisonnière de mon sommeil … vous comprenez. Je ne réagissais quasiment pas, et finalement j'ai réussi à me lever. Et un moment la lune a transpercé les nuages et je l'ai vu… Il … oh mon dieu… Il était suspendu dans le vide, et son corps… »

« C'est bon détendez vous Kristina. Avez-vous entendu quelque chose dans le couloir ? Etes vous sur que la porte était fermée avant de vous couchez ? »

« J'en sais rien ! C'était Mc Lean qui devait vérifier … »

« Très bien cela suffira. Buvez votre thé. »

Si la porte n'était pas fermée et que Mc Lean avait potentiellement endormi Kristina en la droguant avec quelque chose dans son verre d'eau, alors le meurtrier avait non seulement toute possibilité de tuer Mc Lean, mais il disposait en plus de la clé de cette chambre. Qui donnait un accès sur toutes les autres chambres. Lisbon se souvenait en effet que toutes les clés sur le trousseau de cet homme ouvrait tous, jusqu'à la chambre froide, le garde manger ou encore les garages.

Moralité le tueur se baladait dans la nature avec non seulement tout ce qu'il fallait pour les tuer mais sans laisser aucun indice. Tout était parfaitement programmé, organisé, parfois même jusqu'à leur réaction.

L'avis de Jane lui aurait été d'un grand secours mais il était absorbé par les bougies. Les souvenirs du passé devait être lourd, elle lui laissait finalement le temps de récupérer un peu.

Les deux autres adjoints revenus entre temps discutaient de l'affaire et des vivres restants dans la cuisine. La tempête ayant repris de plus belle, même si le jour devait être levé maintenant, constata Lisbon, la lumière serait réduite au minimum, et les possibilités de rejoindre la vallée nulle.

L'un des deux adjoints ayant finalement réussi à faire du café lui tendit une tasse qu'elle eut toute la difficulté du monde à tenir dans ses mains raides, encore rouges et boursoufflées sous ses bandages.

Alors qu'elle prenait la première gorgée de son breuvage bienfaiteur, un bruit émanant de Kristina, la figea dans son élan. Elle semblait avoir avalé de travers.

« Excusez moi, mon thé a un léger gout amer mais tout va bien, ce n'est rien j'ai juste été surprise.»

Lisbon ne fait aucune remarque spécifique mais elle regarda tout de même Kristina Frye du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait assez agitée alors qu'elle se maîtrisait tout le temps.

Pendant ce temps, Jane examinait le sapin de Noel, et les fameuses bougies. Il finit par se saisir de l'une d'elle. Celle de Sarah, plus précisément. Il la contempla un instant puis la retourna.

Une terreur glaciale et une colère sans nom vinrent souffler sur lui leur rage et leur peur.

Dessus un smiley rouge le contemplait. Le sang de Sarah ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il ne laisserait rien paraître de sa découverte. Pas maintenant. Il ne dirait rien à personne et surtout pas à Lisbon. Sa vengeance et son idée de revanche toujours présente, il garderait ça pour lui.

S'assurant du coin de l'œil que personne ne l'avait vu, il reposa l'air de rien tranquillement la bougie faisant maintenant mine de s'intéresser aux cadeaux.

Là aussi une autre découverte le frappa. Chacun des cadeaux portaient le nom des dix personnes présentes, mortes ou vives, dans le chalet.

Maintenant tout était clair net et précis. Il s'était fait piégé comme des débutants et aucun d'eux ne semblaient partis pour en sortir indemne.

Encore un plan de John Le Rouge pour les éliminer. Mais cette fois il ne laisserait pas passer sa chance.

Tandis qu'il se penchait pour ramasser l'un des dix paquets cadeaux présents à ses pieds, Kristina Frye se mit à tousser plus fortement, elle paraissait particulièrement agitée, à tel point que les policiers prirent sur eux de la maintenir tandis que Lisbon allait chercher une chaise et le shérif de la corde.

Elle délirait littéralement :

« Il est lààààààà ! Vous ne le voyez pas mais il vous regarde… Ses yeux rouges comme le sang mais vous ne comprenez rien ….. Il va tous nous tuer …. »

Elle pleurait et se débâtait comme une hystérique ses yeux injectés de sang, cherchant à griffer les personnes autour d'elle.

Une nouvelle fois, il avait frappé.

Dans un timing prodigieux, John Le Rouge avait à sa manière encore une fois bâillonné l'une des victimes.

Encore en vie mais pris au piège dans un esprit complètement ravagé par la folie, il semblerait que Kristina Frye vivent ses dernières heures dans une agonie pire que la mort.

Lisbon croisa le regard de Jane tandis que la malade, l'écume aux lèvres semblaient se calmer d'un rire hystérique.

Chacun d'eux se retrouvait pris au piège de ses propres démons.

Le shérif lança alors une phrase que jamais les acteurs de la pièce n'oublieront de leur vivant :

« Quiconque lutte contre des monstres devrait prendre garde, dans le combat, à ne pas devenir monstre lui-même. Et quant à celui qui scrute le fond de l'abysse, l'abysse le scrute à son tour…. Je crois que notre coupable est devenue un monstre non ? »

Restait à savoir de qui il parlait…

_**Et c'est sur cette citation de Friedrich Nietzsche Extrait de « Par-delà le Bien et le Mal », que je vous quitte jusqu'au prochain chapitre.**_

_**Que contiennent les cadeaux ?**_

_**Que fera Jane ?**_

_**Kristina est elle la coupable ?**_

_**Comment sont morts les Mc Lean ?**_

_**Beaucoup de question peu de réponses… telle est mon crédo.**_

_**Bonne spéculation et bon week end.**_

_**MC.**_


	11. Last Christmas

_**Chapitre 11 : Last Christmas**_

_**Voici le chapitre 11 : un chapitre un peu particulier. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir.**_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Allison71230 : Une review normale… je me suis dit que c'était Jojo qui nous faisait une usurpation d'identité mdrrrrr ! Ma pauvre je suis méchante avec toutes ces questions mais dans ce chapitre un début de réponse. Reposes toi bien et merci encore à toi ! BISOUS**_

_**s-damon-s : Oui j'aime faire durer le suspense (tout le monde dit que je suis sadique et je le confirme) – En tout cas merci beaucoup pour les compliments et en ce qui concerne le passage des fantômes avides si tu es fan d'horreur je te conseille de regarder Hantise. Il y a un passage sur les fantômes avides. Voila d'où je suis partie pour trouver cette expression. Merci encore pour ta review : voici la suite ! **_

_**Janeandteresa : Merci c'est pour ça que je mets la suite aujourd'hui même moi je veux savoir ce que je vais leur faire aujourd'hui. Gros bisous et je suis contente que ça aille mieux pour toi.**_

_**Lily Wolf : Merci beaucoup Lily ! Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle va te plaire tout autant ! **_

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la suite !

_**Chalet de Heanvencrest, midi, 21 décembre.**_

_Je me suis toujours demandé comment les gens pouvaient être aussi naïfs. Je les contemple, je participe aux mêmes spectacles tous les jours, et contemple mon œuvre qui se profile comme un succès à la saveur sucré. _

_S'il seulement il savait… Ils se regardent tous en chien de faïence, cherchant parmi eux un ou des meurtriers et je savoure en silence le fait que la confiance qu'ils avaient placé les uns dans les autres s'effritent, plus ou moins vite selon les personnes, mais inexorablement. _

_Je les regarde, oui, et je vais même vous dire et vous décrire en détail ce que mon œil exercé voit, et ce qui vous échappe. Non pas que vous soyez inapte à comprendre ces choses et à les juger, à vous en imprégner mais moi, modestie mise à part, je dois dire que je suis un expert dans ces choses._

_Je vous voie doucement rigoler, peut être ricané, se dire qu'il est présomptueux. Mais voyez-vous, qui serait assez doué, assez fou pour piéger à la fois Jane, Lisbon et Frye au même endroit, dans un lieu perdu et isolé, sans aucune possibilité de s'échapper ?_

_Vous avez surement deviné mon nom depuis le temps. Quoi ? Encore un indice, non ce serait trop simple ensuite… Vous insistez ? Bien pourquoi pas après tout…_

_Si je vous dis : __Tigre, tigre, brûlant, brillant, dans les forêts de la nuit. Quelle main ? Quel œil immortel ? Ont fabriqué ton effroyable symétrie__._

_Le sourire d'effroi que vous affichez me sied à ravir. Comment ne pourrai-t-il pas en être autrement ? _

_Savez-vous ce que j'aime dans ce poème ? C'est cette dualité, cette idée de perfection renvoyant à une symétrie parfaite. Une sorte de brutale notion de Ying et de yang dans un instinct félin, de précision et de violence._

_Moi je suis cette perfection, cette précision, cette minutie. Et Jane mon exact contraire, bien que je doive reconnaître également qu'il possède des qualités que je lui envie. Mais ce sont celles que nous avons en commun qui nous réunisse. _

_Oui nous avons un point en commun : nous détruire l'un l'autre. La matière et l'antimatière. Le tout est de trouver l'équilibre entre les deux le temps que nous apprécions notre vengeance commune. Lui contre moi et moi contre lui. _

_Vous désirez savoir pourquoi ? Non je tairai ce sujet du moins pour l'instant. Vous êtes trop curieux, prenez votre temps et savourez. _

_Une vengeance ce n'est pas un plat que l'on déguste à la légère, on le décrypte, on le sent comme un bon vin qui a longtemps muri, libérant tous ces parfums plus subtils, plus complexes. Et c'est dans cet éclat des saveurs que l'on comprend le sens de cette célèbre maxime : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid._

_Puisque nous parlons de froid, revenons à nos chers protagonistes. Je peux les voir, les scruter mais ce sont surtout leur réaction ici et maintenant que je veux partager avec vous._

_Commençons par la quantité négligeable. Le shérif et ses minables adjoints. Il devait être là et on doit faire avec, bien que sincèrement leur rôle ne soit qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Ils mourront mais peut être d'une façon moins tragique que les autres. Je m'amuserai peut être… Je ne sais pas…_

_Les Mc Lean. Honnêtement ils m'ont toujours tapé sur les nerfs. Comment voulez vous trouver de bon disciple de nos jours ? Mc Lean était un bon nettoyeur. Avant. Avant qu'il ne s'amourache de cette stupide femme. Rien dans la tête. Elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux, elle et son immonde progéniture. Elle a failli faire échouer toute l'histoire._

_C'est à cette gamine que j'aurais du tout enseigner. ELLE avait compris. Oui tout compris. Comment son père servirait d'appât, il risquait de craquer à tout moment. Un traitre sur les bras ce n'est vraiment pas pratique. _

_Mais ce n'est pas le meilleur des coups de génie que j'ai eu… Oh non. Mais ceci je ne vous le dirais pas non plus maintenant. Je vous en ai déjà dit beaucoup. Et qui sait peut être que Jane sera capable (notez bien le conditionnel, je vous prie) de comprendre le Plan. _

_Il y a aussi la première victime. Jack Walker. Je vous entends déjà vous exclamer sur ce sujet. Mythe ou Réalité ? Est-il mort ? vivant ? A-t-il jamais existé ? Est-ce simplement une mise en scène brillante ? _

_Comme il est bon de vous tenir ainsi dans cette impasse… Vous n'imaginez même pas cette incroyable délectation qu'est la mienne. _

_Je reprendrais peut être cette idée plus tard._

_Bien maintenant passons dans le vif du sujet :_

_Frye. Quelle idiote. Même pas fichue de comprendre correctement un message. Mais elle est très facilement… manipulable. Après tout les esprits lui montrent le chemin… Pauvre petite chose qui se meurt… quelle douleur doit être la sienne. Le compte à rebours à commencer pour elle et le tic tac de l'horloge démontre avec une implacable régularité que le temps file… Pauvre Kristina. Impuissante dans son propre corps…_

_Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Comprenez-moi. Elle se rendait compte de trop nombreuses choses. Beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. _

_Mais laissons là se débattre et … oublier. Juste oublier … pour un moment du moins. Si elle se voyait se balancer d'avant en arrière comme une folle dans un asile, bourrer de médicament, la bave dégoulinant sur son menton et ses yeux vident et remplis d'une terreur sans nom. Quelle beauté…_

_En parlant de beauté : Lisbon. Une jeune femme que j'admire et que j'aurais pu peut être un jour prendre sous mon aile. Elle aurait été une alliée précieuse contre lui. Mais tout compte fait, et je suis sur que quelque part vous approuverez, le fait de la rendre vulnérable et monter Jane et Lisbon l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils en sont au point crucial dans une relation je trouve ça… splendidement génial. Machiavélique mais admettez quant même que faire remontez dans le passé nos deux petits tourtereaux, les voir patauger dans leurs émotions, s'empêtrer dans un passé qui n'est pas si lointain, se séparer et se déchirer … _

_Car Jane, mon cher Patrick Jane est tout simplement trop prévisible. Les bougies. Oui il a enfin compris qui était derrière tout ça. Il n'est pas en grande forme, bien que je comprenne que le cadavre d'une petite fille le bouleverse quelque peu… pourtant je ne l'ai pas tué de la même manière. Mais une petite fille reste une petite fille. Pure, innocente, fragile, délicate. _

_Je n'aime pas tuer les enfants. Sérieusement. Je trouve qu'il pénètre tellement mieux l'âme humaine que les adultes. Sauf moi je suis une exception. Et Jane surement bien qu'en ce moment il me déçoive. Croyez vous qu'il est détecté cette subtile fragrance de fraise autour de son cadavre ? Un hommage à sa petite… Je deviens trop sentimental avec Patrick…_

_Patrick. Qui veut encore croire qu'il peut me battre et je peux presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau fonctionné à plein régime pour ne pas mettre en danger Lisbon, ne pas l'informer car tout serait préjudiciable. Mais il n'a toujours rien compris. _

_C'est ainsi que ma vengeance s'accomplit. Qui est-il pour s'attaquer à moi ? Il résout des enquêtes facilement, voit ce que les autres ne cherchent pas. Le petit détail. Mais la perfection sous toutes ses formes est une quête veine, et par lui je tente de la créer. Petit moment d'éternité si fragile mais si réelle. _

_Je vois ce regard. Le regard de Lisbon sur Patrick. Elle sait. Elle a compris. Il ne lui dira rien, les mettra en danger, mais il faut avouer que même s'il s'alliait leur chances sont minces. Beaucoup trop minces. _

_Je suis avec eux, je les voie danser avec la mort, un tango virevoltant, puis une valse macabre… la douleur dans leurs yeux tandis qu'ils observent l'orchestre accompagner leur funèbre destin, telle une tragédie grecque. _

_Bientôt je reviendrai, tel un fantôme peut être, un vivant, une ombre les hanter encore et encore. _

_Au milieu des collines hurlantes, le cri du vent résonnant avec leur cri déchirant, le froid glacial sera leur tombeau, leur peur seront les vestiges de leur amour perdu et les larmes, transformé en cristaux de glace ne seront que leur regrets et leur naïveté._

_J'aurais ma revanche, mais je sais aussi que quand je l'aurais atteint, son prix sera élevé. _

_Je voudrais tellement que Jane s'en sorte, mais il n'y a que peu d'espoir. Isolé, vaincu, seul. Comment survivrait-il ?_

_Mais comment moi survivrais-je s'il disparaissait. Car comme je l'ai dit, le Ying et le Yang sont inséparables. Si l'un n'est plus, l'autre non plus. _

_La destinée est une chose particulièrement amusante finalement. S'il gagne, je perds mais s'il perd, je perds également. _

_Et c'est pour cette raison que je le hais. Il doit souffrir autant que je souffre. _

_Alors sa vie sera autant un enfer que la mienne. Je le détruirais, il me détruira. Mais avant, j'aurais eu ma vengeance. _

_Tigre, tigre, brûlant, brillant, dans les forêts de la nuit. Quelle main ? Quel œil immortel ? Ont fabriqué ton effroyable symétrie__._

_Horrible prophétie, horrible destins que ces dieux avides nous offrent – des fantômes immortels qui planent et fondent sur nous les fils de nos pêchés dont à jamais nous sommes prisonniers._

_Tu paieras Patrick Jane. _

_Tu paieras. _

_**Je suis sure que vous avez (et que vous êtes) en train de regarder Mentalist donc je n'attends pas de commentaires avant 23 heures lol.**_

_**Sur ce bon visionnage (car ça fait 3 fois que je me fais l'épisode – je le connais bien) et bonne fic ensuite pour continuer l'avanture.**_

_**Laissez moi vos commentaires, sur ce que vous en avez pensé, car moi-même je ne sais pas trop si vous allez apprécier.**_

_**Merci encore.**_

_**Affectueusement. MC.**_


	12. Red John is still alive

_**Chapitre 12 : Red John … is still alive…**_

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Oui un nouveau chapitre, qui vous le remarquerez ne reprends pas un chant de noel, comme à son habitude. **_

_**En effet ce chapitre est tout simplement un « hommage » à l'excellentissime premier épisode de la saison 4. **_

_**Et comme il se trouve que cela colle avec mon chapitre, et mon histoire, je me permets de l'ajouter. **_

_**Bien réponses aux reviews très nombreuses ce qui me fait EXTREMEMENT plaisir ! **_

_**Janeandteresa : Et oui c'est un psychopathe ! Je l'aime ce RJ !Merci Helena pour la Review. Bisous**_

_**Lily Wolf : Et non ! Pas cette fois, mais bientôt au chapitre 13, 14 maximum une discussion J-L pour toi ! Bisousssssss et merci**_

_**Caro94 : Qui suis-je ? Pas une psychopathe … Enfin je crois pas… C'est grave docteur ? Sinon ma vision de John Le Rouge est celle d'un tueur organisé à l'extrème mais qui se cache à la fois. Extrêmement manipulateur, adorant concocté des énigmes, se trouvant là ou on ne l'attends pas. Il est méthodique, calculateur et froid. Pour lui Jane est son double en quelque sorte. Il a la vie que lui n'a pas. Et quand Jane a mis son grain de sel en le provoquant, c'est devenu son obsession, son jumeau maléfique et il veut lui faire vivre ce que lui a vécu et lui prendre tout ce qu'il a. cette obsession ne s'arrêtant qu'avec la mort de l'un des deux, voir des deux, car cette idée de perfection, de miroir entre eux deux est comme la matière et l'antimatière. **_

_**Bon je ne sais pas si tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. J'ai peut être été trop dans l'implicite mais je veux donner l'impression que dans sa folie, il est clairvoyant du moins pour lui, mais qu'il laisse transparaitre des moments de violence malgré ce ton aguicheur, comme une propagande. **_

_**Merci pour ta critique j'en prends compte dans mon prochain passage en mode tueuse en série. ^^ En tout cas voici la suite ! Merci pour ta review.**_

_**Allison71230 : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ma choupette ! Attends je vise ! PAN ! Et non je n'ai pas eu Jojo… Zut ! Mais t'inquiètes il va te laisser tranquille maintenant ! Sinon pour les enfants… J'ai dit qu'il n'aimait pas les tuer. Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne s'amusait pas avec… Je te laisse cogiter la dessus mouahahahahahaha…. Hum bref ... Je te laisse à tes reflexions et je file vers de nouveaux horizons ! Oui j'ai d'autres chapitrs à écrire sinon vous allez me harceler ! Bisousssssssssss ma belle !**_

_**Pepe64 : Merci mistinguette ! Je te jure que par rapport à celui-ci les pensées de notre Jojo était plus simple…. (suis-je une serial Killer ? SOSSSSSSSSSS) lol. Voici le prochain j'espère que ça te plaira ! Gros bisous et merci !**_

_Dans les chapitres précédents :_

_Elle délirait littéralement :_

_« Il est lààààààà ! Vous ne le voyez pas mais il vous regarde… Ses yeux rouges comme le sang mais vous ne comprenez rien ….. Il va tous nous tuer …. »_

_Elle pleurait et se débâtait comme une hystérique ses yeux injectés de sang, cherchant à griffer les personnes autour d'elle._

_0o0o0o0o0_

_Je me suis toujours demandé comment les gens pouvaient être aussi naïfs. Je les contemple, je participe aux mêmes spectacles tous les jours, et contemple mon œuvre qui se profile comme un succès à la saveur sucré._

_S'il seulement il savait… Ils se regardent tous en chien de faïence, cherchant parmi eux un ou des meurtriers et je savoure en silence le fait que la confiance qu'ils avaient placé les uns dans les autres s'effritent, plus ou moins vite selon les personnes, mais inexorablement._

_Je les regarde, oui, et je vais même vous dire et vous décrire en détail ce que mon œil exercé voit, et ce qui vous échappe. Non pas que vous soyez inapte à comprendre ces choses et à les juger, à vous en imprégner mais moi, modestie mise à part, je dois dire que je suis un expert dans ces choses._

_0o0o0o0o0_

_Maintenant tout était clair net et précis. Il s'était fait piégé comme des débutants et aucun d'eux ne semblaient partis pour en sortir indemne._

_Encore un plan de John Le Rouge pour les éliminer. Mais cette fois il ne laisserait pas passer sa chance._

_Tandis qu'il se penchait pour ramasser l'un des dix paquets cadeaux présents à ses pieds…_

**Et maintenant la suite :**

_**Chalet de Heavencrest, 21 décembre, aux alentours de midi, salon**_

_« Vous connaissez peut-être énormément de choses d'une personne - toutes mauvaises. Mais il y a peut-être une seule chose que vous ignorez à son sujet, qui changerait complètement votre opinion si vous la connaissiez. »_

La connaissance. Une notion vaste, un concept étonnant, étrange. Mais certainement le plus précieux à bien y regarder. Le pouvoir s'acquiert par elle.

Et Jane n'avait aucune autre solution que de la conquérir. Cette connaissance qui pourrait perdre son ennemi, cette petite faille, si infime soit-elle qui pourrait faire toute la différence. Mais cela impliquait une idée effrayante, telle une ombre prête à surgir et à se repaitre de toute humanité qui pourrait vous rester. Oui, car se rapprocher impliquerait comprendre, ressentir, toucher cette absence de compassion.

En clair, devenir tout ce que l'on refuse dans notre clairvoyance de devenir : le monstre que l'on pourchasse.

Pourtant il était résolu, avait fait ce choix. Dans un sens peut être comprenait-il mieux son ennemi qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. A la fois semblable et différent. Si proche et si distant.

Une offrande entre ces mains. Un paquet destiné à une petite fille. Si jolie, si innocente.

S'asseyant dans un coin de la pièce, presque au pied du sapin il contemplait ce présent joliment emballé. Rose bien sur. Tandis que tout le monde regardait Kristina à présent plonger dans une léthargie profonde, il tirait sur le nœud, qui se détacha en douceur.

La boîte était dès lors facile d'accès. Il fallait juste soulever le petit couvercle.

Prenant une inspiration profonde, l'anxiété se lisant sur son visage aux traits tendus et aux yeux perdus, Jane ouvrit lentement le petit coffret. Une musique douce se répandit autour de lui.

Une boite à musique. Ceci pourrait paraître anodin. Un cadeau de noël des plus banals mais pas celle-ci, pas cette musique, pas cette danseuse.

Lâchant en un instant la boite comme si elle l'avait brûlé, Jane s'enfuit en dehors de la pièce laissant derrière lui une assistance choquée par ce comportement imprévisible et surtout si peu conforme à l'image que tous s'étaient forgée plus ou moins rapidement de l'homme.

_**Chalet de Heavencrest, 21 décembre, 14 heures, cuisine**_

Lisbon savait parfaitement que si Jane voulait rester seul, il y parviendrait aisément même dans un chalet reculé en pleine tempête. Alors pour une fois, elle lui accorda le luxe de reprendre ses esprits tandis qu'elle-même tentait de comprendre sa réaction et ce qui lui cachait.

De toute façon, au nom de sa sacrosainte manie de « ne-pas-vouloir-mettre-ceux-qu'il-aime-en-danger », il la repousserait. Elle ne se voyait pas non plus laisser trop de suspects potentiels ensemble dans une même pièce, on ne sait jamais. Trop de morts.

Bref, elle s'accordait ce loisir distrayant tout en faisant la cuisine. Elle avait découvert avec surprise et bonheur que l'un des hommes du shérif savait faire une cuisine mangeable et lui donnait un coup de main, surveillant les ingrédients incorporés.

En effet, le fait que Kristina est été empoisonnée n'était pas un doute pour elle. Maintenant le thé étant resté à la portée de tout à chacun, tout le monde pourrait souffrir des mêmes effets. Bref peu d'indices et un véritable casse tête chinois à démêler.

Tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de prendre sa fourchette convenablement et de porter de la nourriture à sa bouche, le shérif revint avec le cadeau de Sarah, que Lisbon lui avait demandé d'aller chercher.

« Agent Lisbon, voilà. Je ne vois pas pourquoi votre collègue s'est enfui pour ça. Ce n'est qu'une banale boite à musique. »

Une banale boite à musique. Lisbon bloqua sur cette phrase.

Lisbon se revoyait devant Minnelli, le jour même ou elle apprenait que Jane apparaissait dans sa vie, reposant le dossier devant elle.

John Le Rouge n'avait rien pris excepté une chose. Une boite à musique. Selon le légiste, la petite fille la serrait dans sa main. C'est Jane qui avait compris. Le cadeau d'anniversaire des huit ans de Charlotte.

« Ce n'est pas une boite à musique ordinaire. C'est celle que John Le Rouge a … pris à la fille de Jane … quand il a tué sa femme et sa fille. »

Un silence de mort, entrecoupé par le vent et le bruit de la cafetière s'installa dans la cuisine. Ce fut l'un des adjoints, Bill McCormack, qui sortit en premier du mutisme installé.

« Vous… Non attendez. Vous voulez dire que celui qui tue tout le monde serait en réalité ce psychopathe… »

« Oui en effet. »

Ce furent les seuls mots de Lisbon. Elle laissa digérer la nouvelle aux autres occupants de la pièce tandis qu'elle regardait la boite à musique. Elle l'ouvrit tranquillement laissant la musique se rependre au milieu de la cuisine.

Kristina se mit à fredonner la chanson en rythme :

« Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

Chacun selon son degré d'horreur imagina sans aucune peine l'effet sur cet homme. Le shérif s'effondra sur sa chaise, les autres adjoints, Bill, Joe et Vince ne firent plus aucun commentaire.

Lisbon contemplait d'un œil hagard et choqué la boite à musique tandis que la danseuse tournait inlassablement.

Elle comprenait toutes les implications de cette boite. John Le Rouge avait tout prémédité. Jane devait le savoir et bien sur n'avait rien dit. Mais voila le cadeau avait tout fait volé en éclat. Et Jane restait muet car il savait qu'il était coupable de les avoir tous entrainé et surtout elle, dans ce bourbier.

Finalement le shérif se permit de prendre la boite à musique et de la faire taire. Kristina s'arrêta également et ne réagit plus.

« Bien que fait-on ? On décide d'attendre la mort ou on se bouge ? »

Lisbon soupira.

« Il n'est pas question que je meurs ici et on va tout faire pour que plus personne ne s'amuse à remplir la chambre froide d'accord ? »

C'est alors que le shérif explosa :

« Ecoutez Lisbon j'en ai marre maintenant. Vous vous pointez ici vous nous aidez dans cette foutue enquête, et je me retrouve coincé ici dans cette merde avec vous ! Alors maintenant, Je prends la direction des opérations ! je ne veux pas mourir à cause d'un connard qui s'amuse à poursuivre la paire de voyant ambulant ! »

Lisbon se leva et malgré la douleur et le choc répondit d'un dur et clair au shérif :

« C'est vous qui allez m'écouter, Shérif Johnson. JE suis VOTRE supérieure, la personne peut être la plus qualifiée pour enquêter sur ces meurtres et aux dernières nouvelles, VOUS nous avez appelé donc VOUS êtes suspect de même que vos hommes alors vous allez vous calmer et on va tous finir de manger avant de mettre un plan d'action au point. »

« Non Lisbon je ne suis PAS d'accord. On est quatre et sans votre Jane vous êtes seule. Donc JE prends le commandement. »

Lisbon vit une lueur de folie dans ses yeux. En ce moment elle aurait préféré affronter John Le Rouge plutôt que d'être enfermer avec des hommes pareils en haute montage sans possibilité de partir. La notion de survie pouvait faire faire n'importe quoi.

Elle tendit la main vers son holster tandis que le shérif en faisait de même. Résultat au milieu de la cuisine de faisait face deux ennemis chacun d'un coté de la table, l'arme braquer l'un sur l'autre, à peine à deux mètres de distance sous l'œil sidéré des adjoints.

« Poser votre arme shérif. »

« Regardez vous Lisbon, vous n'êtes rien. Vous avez vu l'état de vos mains ? Comment pourriez-vous tirer hein ? On est quatre… Je vous le rappelle. »

« Vraiment ? Vous me mettez au défi ? Je n'ai besoin que d'un doigt pour appuyer sur la gâchette et mon arme n'a plus sa sécurité ? Vous voulez tenter votre chance ? Et sans vouloir vous contredire vos adjoints ne semblent pas avoir le même point de vue que vous sur la question. »

« Joe, Bill, Vince, prenez lui son arme. »

Les trois adjoints se regardaient ne sachant que faire.

Bill prit enfin la parole.

« Boss, elle est du CBI et elle dit vrai. Enfin… Elle et Jane sont les plus qualifiés… Et je veux m'en sortir… »

« T'es qu'un lâche Bill. Je m'en suis toujours aperçu. Une larve et rien d'autre. »

Lisbon tenta encore sa chance. Elle voulait le shérif avec elle et pas contre elle. Ils étaient déjà coincés ensemble, si en plus une mutinerie semait la zizanie, elle ne serait plus vraiment capitaine d'un navire qui commençait déjà à bien sombrer.

« Shérif, écoutez. Moi aussi je veux m'en sortir et vous aussi j'en suis sure. Mais il faut que l'on s'en sorte ensemble. Alors on va tout oublier, et ensemble, on va tranquillement remettre nos armes dans nos holsters, et continuer la conversation sur notre survie autour d'un café dans le salon. On va examiner les indices, et tout ira bien. »

Le shérif se calmait mais restait à cran et une balle perdue ou n'importe quelle distraction pourrait le faire appuyer sur la détente …

« Shérif, posez votre arme maintenant. S'il vous plait. Bill, Joe et Vince sont d'accord avec moi. Alors contrôlez vous et faites moi confiance. »

Le shérif la regardait, les yeux furibonds, puis soudainement éclata de rire. Un rire qui donna même le frisson à Kristina.

« Confiance ? Et qui me dit que c'est pas vous qui avez fait tout ça ? Et que c'est pas votre grand ami Patrick Jane qui est au cœur de tout ça, hein ? »

Lisbon commençait à désespérer quand celui que personne n'attendait plus rentra tranquillement dans la cuisine, se servit une tasse de café – curieusement le thé ne lui semblait que peu fiable, et se tint entre Lisbon et le Shérif, incrédule.

« Rien ne vous le garantie shérif. Mais je vais vous dire une chose. Jamais personne n'a eu autant envie que moi de me venger de cet homme jamais personne ne s'est vu offrir dans un paquet cadeau la chose que sa fille tenait quand cet homme l'a tué jamais personne ne s'en ai jamais autant voulu que moi pour ce que j'ai indirectement fait à ma fille et à ma femme en les mettant à la merci de ce tueur. Et jamais personne n'a voulu autant que moi me sortir d'ici et faire sortir ceux qui comme ma femme et ma fille sont des prisonniers de ce malade. Alors maintenant, vous me faites confiance à moi et à Lisbon ou au psychopathe qui vous a piégé pour vous tuer en même temps que nous ? »

Le shérif le regardait. Il cachait sa peine, mais on voyait qu'il avait été anéanti encore une fois. Il baissa son arme, retourna son regard sur Lisbon et prononça ces mots.

« Alors, quel est le plan boss ? »

**Chapitre fini ! Il est LONG et m'a semblé encore PLUS LONG à écrire… Rarement au autant de mal pour un chapitre mais il est là !**

**La citation du début est de Dale Carnegie (pas de moi, non, non je ne dis pas des trucs aussi intelligent lol)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Le prochain en début de semaine ! **

**Lundi ou mardi.**

**N'hésitez pas pour les comm's lâchez vous !**

**Bisous. MC.  
**


	13. All I Want For Christmas Is You Part 1

_**Chapitre 13 : **__**All I Want For Christmas is You - Part 1**_

_**Vous savez quoi ? Je HAIS les moustiques. Saleté de bestioles ! Je me suis faite dévorer.**_

_**Mais ce que j'aime par contre c'est FRINGE et HAVEN ! Oui je me torture j'adore ça… Non c'est vrai que des questions et PAS de réponses …. Mais qu'est ce que j'aime…**_

_**Je m'en suis privée hier pour vous donner la suite de votre fic…. Je me suis rattrapée aujourd'hui bien sur…**_

_**Donc nouveau chapitre, plus court que les précédents. Moitié moins quasiment, mais il est très noir et fini sur … Non je ne vous dis rien, mais vous allez me détester.**_

_**Première partie du chapitre.**_

_**Reviews :**_

_**Janeandteresa62 : Oui à cran. Et après ce chapitre tu le seras aussi. Merci pour ta review.**_

_**Lily Wolf : Je n'irais pas contre le destin, mais en revanche il ira à mon rythme. Quand à Krikri, et bien je dirais que je lui réserve un sort « sympathique » Enfin tu me comprends. Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci encore pour ta review.**_

_**Allison71230 : Encore une de tes longues reviews … Si tu savais comme je les aime … Tu vois j'ai fait rapide pour une fois. Rattrape ce chien ! J'en ai une peur bleue. (non c'est vrai j'ai peur des chiens et des clowns – interdiction de se moquer) Quand à la boite à musique j'en ai toujours voulu une et j'en ai jamais eu… triste… Bref merci encore ma cocotte et bonne lecture.**_

_**MadMouse : Merci beaucoup et comme tu t'en doutes ton truc utile à marcher car la voici.**_

_**La SUITE !**_

_« Alors, quel est le plan boss ? »_

_**Chalet de Heavencrest, 21 décembre, 15 heures. **_

_**- Lisbon -**_

Le plan … trouver un plan n'est rien, le respecter et le mettre en œuvre par contre… c'était la pensée de Lisbon tendit qu'elle contemplait d'un œil incrédule Jane, qui dans une tasse de thé, buvait du café, sa jolie petite cuillère posée sur la soucoupe, se fichant comme d'une guigne de ce qui venait de se passer quelques secondes plus tôt.

Pour le coup ce fut la goutte de café qui fit déborder la tasse…. Lisbon sortit précipitamment de la cuisine, et à son tour partit s'isoler.

Du moins elle le souhaitait vivement. Elle atterrit dans une chambre sombre de l'étage, avec une bougie pour toute lumière. Glauque, oui mais ça correspondait finalement à son humeur du jour…

Pour qui la prenait-il ? Monsieur essaie encore de se la jouer perso, et elle devrait suivre sans poser de questions comme un petit chien bien élevé ?

Pourquoi lui faisait-elle toujours confiance malgré tout ce qu'il avait et s'apprêtait à faire. Elle l'ignorait… cette fichue aura, ce charisme qui agit sur chacun d'entre eux ainsi.

On disait qu'il n'y avait qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine… Alors elle s'amusait à se balancer sur une corde raide en pleine tempête entre deux immeubles à 300 mètres de hauteur…

Pourquoi ce maudit shérif ne demandait pas à Jane de lui en faire un … Comme ça elle se reposerait en mettant une pancarte juste au dessus d'elle : « je suis une bonne poire, tuez moi. Jane a un plan, qu'on en finisse maintenant. »

Mais non car Jane, avait encore besoin d'elle. Miss bouche-trou. Elle a le flingue, le pouvoir et lui fait ce qu'il veut, manigances, trouve tout avant tout le monde en la laissant derrière, seule, amère, prenant les coups que Monsieur lui laisse gentiment.

Et aujourd'hui, elle a encore failli – définitivement cette fois – y passer. Parce que Jane avait plus ou moins compris et qu'il n'avait rien dit… Lui et ses plans foireux…

Avait-il jamais pris en compte ce qu'elle ressentait ? Avait-il un jour vraiment montré ses sentiments ? Quand il avait enlevé sa bague, c'était pour de vrai ? Ou sachant sa dernière heure proche, il voulait en profiter ? Ou était ce encore une stratégie pour berner John Le Rouge ?

Trop de questions, peu de réponses et un sentiment d'échec grandissant.

Quelque chose d'humide et de froid glissait sur ses joues… elle pleurait, depuis quand elle n'avait pas pleuré ? Pourquoi tout lui échappait toujours…

Cette amère déception cachée sous son manteau de sentiments complexes pour Jane restait là, coupante comme une lame de rasoir. Mais cette fois l'entaille était trop profonde. Elle saignait abondement.

Trahie, bafouée, rejetée, perdue, mal-aimé. Ce maelstrom tournait, pourrissait, s'amplifiait.

Ce qu'elle pouvait haïr Jane, se haïr de l'aimer, de le comprendre, de le suivre malgré tout.

Mais aujourd'hui tout était terminé. Elle en avait fini avec tout ça. Elle en avait assez de jouer, assez de vivre, assez de tout. Elle se contentait de fixer la bougie. Puis la fenêtre. Elle s'endormirait, engourdie par le froid glacial, ne se réveillerait plus, ne ressentirait plus…

Mais ça aussi c'était trop simple. Elle était Teresa Lisbon. Une des meilleures enquêtrices, une femme forte, du moins en apparence, et aucun meurtrier quel qu'il soit ne la tuerait. Alors pour cette enquête encore elle continuerait. Pour cette enquête encore elle se battrait, pour que tout le monde soit en vie, et qu'elle puisse partir en paix, loin de son travail, de ses pseudos amis, de ses collègues mais surtout de Jane.

Juste partir.

_**- Jane -**_

Il regardait le shérif et ses adjoints, son air détaché et tranquille cette fois ne trompait personne. Même lui-même n'avait plus à se cacher de sa réalité trop morbide.

Il était encore allé trop loin avec Lisbon. Trop loin avec tout le monde, il jouait et sa vengeance l'obsédait de plus en plus, atteignant son paroxysme, brisant tout sur son passage.

John Le Rouge, il le savait, et il se faisait prendre au piège malgré lui. Un sourire cynique vint sur ses lèvres pincées. Stupide. Il avait été stupide. Et il perdait tout.

Il avait encore tué une famille. Probablement empoisonné Kristina. Certainement brisé tout ce en quoi il croyait.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait perdu ce qu'il lui restait de plus proche, de ce qui le faisait vivre malgré sa vengeance. Lisbon.

Comment refuser de ressentir ? La peur d'un autre deuil, la peur de la voir se faire tuer. Mais c'est quand il est arrivé au CBI qu'il les a mis en danger. Car il aurait du savoir que ce brin de femme était aussi têtu que lui, voir même pire.

En deux jours, il avait appris à ré-aimer, à comprendre, à pardonner dans un sens, à se donner puis à replonger, à comploter, à taire ce qu'il était, à tout bousiller surtout.

Il l'avait trahie. Comme il avait trahi les siens. Il avait tué un coté de Teresa Lisbon.

Une fois tout ceci terminé, il partirait, enfin s'ils s'en sortaient. Il partirait et la laisserait en paix, en espérant qu'un jour, elle lui pardonne ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant toutes ses années ou elle avait été là pour lui, à passer sous silence tous les affronts, les peines qu'il avait apporté. Ce jeu ou l'on se rapproche pour mieux s'éloigner.

Il semblerait que cette fois il soit fini pour de bon.

Pardonnes moi, Teresa. Une fois encore, et pour la dernière fois, pardonnes moi.

_**Chalet de Heavencrest, 17 heures, chambre, 1**__**er**__** étage.**_

Lisbon émergeait doucement de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était tombée. Trop fatiguée, vidée elle s'était pour une fois laisser aller.

La sensation d'engourdissement et de léger mal de tête s'apaisant doucement, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se mettre debout.

Mais un vertige et une douleur lancinante la forcèrent à retomber sur le tapis de la chambre obscure. Son abdomen semblait se déchirer à chaque respiration, chaque mouvement, sa gorge desséchée l'empêchant d'appeler du secours.

Des larmes de douleurs et de détresses roulaient sur ses joues pâles, exsangues. Elle fit un mouvement pour tenter de comprendre d'où venait la douleur. Pas de blessures, pas de sang, rien. Une autre solution s'imposa.

La nausée, le mal de tête, sa bouche sèche, sa douleur, on l'avait droguée. Comment ? Peu importait. C'était un avertissement.

« Allez réfléchis Lisbon… A quoi correspondent les symptômes ? »

Mais ses pensées devenaient confuses. Elle était seule. Dans une chambre éloignée, sans personne.

Quand soudain…

**Mouhahahahahahaha !**

**Ce chapitre est séparé en deux … Navrée les enfants …**

**La suite mercredi ou jeudi. **

**Peut être plus tôt si j'ai des reviews…. **

**Sadiquement, MC.**

**PS : On ne tue pas l'auteure, sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite …**


	14. All I Want For Christmas Is You Part 2

_**Chapitre **__**14: All I Want For Christmas Is You part 2**_

_**Coucou ! Bon ça suffit. J'ai compris voila la suite. Pas la peine de vous taper la tête contre les murs ou encore de me hurler dessus pour avoir la suite, non mais !**_

_**101 reviews : I LOVE YOU !**_

**Bon annonce importante : Voila je fais de la pub pour une fic. (Oui je fais de la pub et alors ?)**

_La fic « Vendetta » de SweetyLove30 a un peu de mal à décoller donc si vous passez dans le coin et que vous avez 5 minutes pour lire une bonne fiction et pour poster une review… n'hésitez pas !_

**Sur ces bons mots : Reviews :**

_**Sweetylove30 : Oui la reine de suspense peut être pas mais du sadisme, je la partage avec toi ! Décidemment ce pauvre Jane ne va pas survivre longtemps entre vous toutes… Vous êtes pire que RJ ! Tant fait pas va ! Mais moi je n'avais pas vu que tu avais posté vendetta sur le Fo. Finalement elle a l'air très populaire non ? Enfin sur le Fo. Du coup je vais lire la suite. Je t'ai fait de la pub ça marche bien généralement. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.**_

_**LilyWolf : J'adore les smileys de JR… Je dois être dingue (non je le suis) mais je trouve que les yeux qui tombent ça me fait immanquablement pensé à Jane… Genre un air de famille… SOS je suis folle…. Quand à un enlèvement… Tu verras ! Merci Lily je file poster la suite ! Bisous**_

_**Allison71230 : Tu n'appelles pas ça une longue review… On n'a pas la même définition je crois lol ! Non ne boudes pas revient ! J'ai posté plus tôt exprès ! lol ! Merci encore Gros bisous**_

_**Janeandteresa62 : Lol ! tout le monde se retrouve en Lisbon ! Merci miss ! **_

_**La Suite **_

Quand soudain, un homme, autant qu'elle put en juger dans sa position recroquevillée et aux travers de ses larmes, s'avança vers elle.

Il portait un long manteau noir, une capuche, et peut être masque.

Sa respiration se faisait suffocante, brouillait les maigres pensées qui tourbillonnaient en elle.

Elle allait mourir. Sans Jane dans les parages il ne viendrait pas tout de suite, elle en était certaine.

Elle déglutit péniblement avant de se mettre à tousser faiblement, son souffle devenait hiératique tandis que s'avançait vers elle l'image même de sa mort.

Il lui semblait qu'il fredonnait tranquillement une sorte de chanson… le sens lui en échappait mais elle arriva à comprendre un mot… et un sanglot jaillit étouffé par le bruit du vent et la litanie de celui qui était en face d'elle.

Elle aurait tellement voulu hurler, voulu appeler à l'aide, voulu que Jane soit là… Parce qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout. Elle voulait l'entendre la réconforter, lui dire que tout irait bien mais il n'était pas là…

Ces sanglots devenaient des pleurs déchirants dans la chambre noire. Il s'approchait d'elle.

Ces yeux n'exprimaient que de l'angoisse en même temps qu'une acceptation de ce qui allait probablement se passer. La vague de douleur refluait et affluait telle une vague s'échouant sur le sable, roulant et piétinant de sa force implacable la pauvre âme sur son passage.

Inexorablement il se rapprochait.

Inexorablement elle le sentait. Son odeur de musc, sa légère transpiration, son souffle chaud sur son visage, sa main gantée et chaude contre sa joue.

Un frisson la parcourut malgré elle tandis qu'elle contemplait son bourreau, incarnation parfaite de la faucheuse.

« Teresa, ne pleures pas. Ton heure n'est pas venue. Ce n'est qu'un avertissement. »

Incrédule et faible, Lisbon se contenta d'attendre la suite.

« Non ce n'est pas la fin. Je veux juste que tu dises à son cher ami Patrick Jane que je suis bel et bien là. Je veux qu'il comprenne que quoi qu'il fasse tu es en mon pouvoir, tout comme lui et toutes les personnes présentes. Et s'il ne te croit pas Teresa, répètes lui ceci : Charlotte Ann aimait les fraises et la crème fouettée. C'était son dernier dessert. C'est cette odeur qui m'a attiré. Elle en avait encore le gout quand je l'ai tué… »

Lisbon laissa échapper une ultime l'arme tendit qu'elle sentait la piqûre d'une aiguille s'insinuer sans sa chère, le produit lui brûlant les veines, faisant vriller de douleur sa tête.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut cette apparition soufflée la bougie.

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent.

_**Chalet de Heavencrest, début de soirée, salon.**_

Jane s'inquiétait. Ils avaient parlé avec le shérif, ses adjoints jetant un coup à Kristina qui dormait paisiblement maintenant. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'elle avait mais ce répit leur fit du bien à tous.

Ils avaient avancé. Tous les cadeaux avaient été déballées pour trouver d'éventuels indices que John Le Rouge aurait dissimulé. Cependant ils furent déçus de ne rien avoir trouvé d'autres.

Il semblerait encore une fois que ce monstre avait prévu le fait que Jane veuille ouvrir ce cadeau en premier en souvenir de sa fille. Encore une fois Jane avait été manipulé par ce psychopathe.

Il avait réussi à l'atteindre, à l'éloigner de Lisbon pendant quelques heures. Et maintenant _Elle _était partie. Depuis plusieurs heures.

Et enfin il comprit. La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Jane. Il avait voulu lui rendre la pareille. Lui donner de la latitude. Et il l'avait laissé seul ici. Sans protection, sans amis, sans personne. Mais quel abruti il faisait.

« Shérif, on doit retrouver Lisbon. »

Le shérif en train de somnoler à moitié, contemplant d'un œil morne Kristina Frye, se sentait finalement en train pour un peu d'action.

« Ecoutes, après ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis pas sure que tu sois la meilleure personne pour être auprès d'elle non ? »

« Je ne dis pas ça pour ça mais je pense qu'elle est en danger. J'ai été trop stupide pour y voir clair depuis le début et je ne veux pas la perdre Ok ? »

Le shérif et ses hommes se sourirent légèrement :

« Allons-y. Bill tu restes avec Mme Frye et les autres, on va au premier étage, elle a du se réfugier dans une des chambres.

Les quatre hommes commencèrent à fouiller les chambres une par une, sans cependant trouver Lisbon.

Jane commençait à franchement paniquer, de même que le shérif et ses hommes. La dernière porte non ouverte était face à eux. C'était la chambre la plus reculée du chalet.

Chacun se regardait retenant son souffle, l'atmosphère pesante.

Jane ouvrit la porte, lentement, la main su la poignée tremblant légèrement.

La vision qu'il eut, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Lisbon était par terre recroquevillée, et un immense smiley éclairé par de nombreuses bougies se dressait fièrement au dessus d'elle.

Ce fut à cette seconde qu'il tomba à genoux, pleurant comme un enfant qui vient de perdre ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde.

L'horrible instant ou il voulait mourir, l'horrible instant ou tout s'arrêtait pour lui.

L'un des adjoints se pencha vers lui, pour l'aider mais il fut repousser instantanément.

Le shérif, quant à lui s'approcha d'elle et machinalement, pour s'en assurer, pris son pouls. La surprise et l'inquiétude firent place à la résignation.

« Joe, Vince, elle est en vie ! Venez m'aider, elle est glacée ! On doit la descendre. »

Jane était toujours effondré, hébété, ne réagissant plus vraiment.

Ce fut le shérif avec une gifle digne d'un boxeur que Jane reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

« Elle… elle… »

« Oui Jane elle est en vie, alors tu te bouges et tu vas la voir en bas, car elle aura besoin de toi. »

Il se releva et descendit rapidement les escaliers encore sous le choc de ce qui venait d'arriver.

Le shérif resta seul un instant, contemplant la mise en scène du tueur.

Personne ne vit l'étrange sourire sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il éteignait les bougies une par une, faisait un peu de nettoyage.

Il referma la porte tranquillement, comme il refermait un livre, repus et satisfait de la tournure que prenait l'histoire.

_**Chalet de Heavencrest, 21 décembre, chambre du rez de chaussée, 21 heures **_

_Elle s'avançait dans un couloir obscur, humide et sombre. Elle ne savait pas ou elle allait atterrir, elle avait peur, froid. _

_Une sensation d'étouffement et de paralysie l'empêchait de se mouvoir comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle aurait voulu crier mais il la rattrapait tellement vite._

_Devant elle, Jane, se tenait au bout de ce couloir, à la lueur des bougies. Elle essayait de l'appeler mais rien de pouvait s'échapper de sa bouche. _

_Quelque chose attrapa son pied, elle chuta. Et Jane ne disait rien. Il ne faisait que sourire tandis que cette chose la ramenait vers cette noirceur. Ses ongles griffaient le plancher, ses doigts saignés, son corps n'était plus qu'une vivante supplique envers cet homme qui l'avait laissé tomber. _

_Puis elle se résigna. Ne fit plus rien. Ne se débattit plus. Il avait gagné. Alors qu'elle désespérait une main saisi la sienne dans cet ultime sursaut désespéré._

_Elle la saisit et ouvrit les yeux._

_Il était là, elle était sauvée._

_**Fini ! Prochain chapitre disons Jeudi ou vendredi maintenant.**_

_**Et avec du .. du … Jisbon ! **_

_**Ah j'ai adoré vos réactions suite à la première partie donc je ne vous ai pas laissé plus dans l'impasse. **_

_**Sadiquement votre, MC.**_


	15. There's Always Tomorrow

**Chapitre 15 : There's always tomorrow **

_**Coucou ! Bon les fans essayent maintenant de me soudoyer pour avoir une suite plus rapidement… Alors … ça marche ! Bande de chanceux …**_

_**Bon sinon j'ai une question… Des gens seraient-ils motivés pour une « murder party » ? Je voudrais vraiment en faire une… Donc si certains sont dans le coin ou en vacances … n'hésitez pas à me contacter.**_

_**Mon mail : athena 76620 hotmail. fr (enlevez tous les espaces et c'est bon)**_

_**Ou mon facebook : chercher Amandyna Dc et ajoutez moi en ami en mettant « fanfiction » !**_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**janeandteresa62 : Merciiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup c'est très gentil. Oui je sais hyper sadique mais bon… c'est encore vrai ici. Du 100% jisbon, du 100% guimauve !**

**pepe64 : Le voici le voila le JISBON ! Alors pour info, le rire c'était le mien. Oui je m'amusais de vous faire le coup de m'arrêter en plein milieu. Comme avec ce chapitre… hihihihi. C'est si bon de faire ça. Bref bonne lecture et merci encore.**

**Lily Wolf : Woooooooohooooooo on est deux ! yes ! je me sens moins seule pour le coup. Sinon j'adore la façon poétique et romanesque de faire tuer RJ par Lisbon… Le bulldozer et le tronc d'arbre dans un endroit assez étroit du corps dirons nous m'a fait exploser de rire… et ça fait du bien. Sinon voila la suite guimauve et jisbon ! Bisous et merci !**

**Allison71230 : Je songerais à mettre dans les chapitres des chansons de fond. Pour celui-ci je pense que les feux de l'amour ça irait (plus dans le coté comique) sinon une chanson de piaf, genre la vie en rose serait pas mal. Ah oui c'est bon la danse de la joie a marché car JISBON ! et tu en auras encore après…. Je suis vraiment trop gentille…. Des chapitres en avance et du Jisbon en double dose…. Allez gros bisous miss et bonne lecture !**

_**La suite :**_

_Puis elle se résigna. Ne fit plus rien. Ne se débattit plus. Il avait gagné. Alors qu'elle désespérait une main saisi la sienne dans cet ultime sursaut désespéré._

_Elle la saisit et ouvrit les yeux._

_Il était là, elle était sauvée._

« Jane ».

Ce fut plus un soupir de soulagement qu'un véritable mot qui sortit de sa bouche, mais ce que ça signifiait pour lui, c'était qu'elle était en vie.

La main toujours dans celle de Lisbon, il la contemplait, à genoux près du lit dans laquelle ils l'avaient installé, attendant impatiemment qu'elle se réveille.

Il tendit ensuite la main vers une carafe et un verre d'eau. Elle était tellement reconnaissante de pouvoir boire. Jane lui tenait doucement la tête tandis qu'elle buvait des rasades d'eau pour étancher la soif que le poison lui avait donnée.

Puis délicatement, il l'aida à se mettre dans une position assise, ainsi qu'elle lui fit vivement comprendre. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit après avoir tranquillement remis les oreillers pour qu'elle soit bien installée.

Aucune autre parole n'avait été échangée durant ce court et curieux laps de temps. Jane était visiblement contant et soulagé mais gêné de ne pas avoir été là quand elle avait besoin de lui.

Lisbon elle aussi blessée auparavant et consciente de ce qu'elle avait pensé, et de ce qu'elle avait vécu comprenait la situation.

Ils étaient au pied du mur. Encore une fois. Soit tout avouer et une fois pour toute se faire vraiment confiance ou continuer le jeu au combien passionnant mais dangereux du je t'aime moi aussi mais on ne dit rien c'est plus drôle comme ça…

Restait à savoir qui allait faire le premier pas. Lisbon commença à ouvrir la bouche mais elle vit quelque chose d'inattendu lorsque son regard se tourna vers Jane. Celui-ci de profil, la tête entre ses mains semblait débattre d'un quelconque problème qui lui prenait toute son attention.

Elle put enfin l'observer. Ce qu'elle vit dans sa posture ? De la rage, de la peur, du désespoir, du repentir, mais aussi ce qu'elle interpréta comme de l'amour…

En l'étudiant de plus près, elle vit aussi des larmes.

Et c'est cet instant que choisi Jane pour se retourner, le visage à nu pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait. L'intensité de leur regard, leur souffle court, leur corps tendu.

Sans en mesurer les conséquences, sans réfléchir et faisant fi de tout ce qui était leur réalité, Jane attrapa enfin le visage de Lisbon et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait mettant dans ce baiser la violence des émotions trop longtemps contenues.

Le baiser se fit passionner, puis tendre, délicat, humide des perles salées qui roulaient doucement sur les joues de Lisbon pour finir par une étreinte entre leur deux corps à bout de force.

Jane pleurait également dans le coup de Lisbon, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui, comme on s'accroche à une bouée en plein naufrage. Elle entendit alors les mots de Jane, reflétant les siens, révélant l'harmonie de leur âme en conflit.

« Pardonnes-moi, Teresa. Je t'en supplie… J'ai eu tellement peur… j'ai cru que tu étais morte… »

« Chuuuuuut… »

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle prononça se contentant simplement de profiter et de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. La peur revenant d'un coup, le souvenir de la douleur, la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie. Mais il était là au réveil. Il l'avait soutenu, et au dernier moment il l'avait rattrapé.

Finalement ils avaient joué tous les deux, et chacun avait perdu. C'était le moment de tout mettre à plat. De faire front ensemble.

Elle se détacha de l'exquise étreinte de leur corps et le força à la regarder droit dans ses yeux. Le vert émeraude contre le bleu de l'océan. Des regards hantés par des fantômes du passé, du présent mais aussi du futur.

Le cocon protecteur de la chambre n'était qu'une illusion mais pour le moment il suffisait à protéger la naissance fragile de leur sentiment enfin assumé. Il les protégeait de la tempête, du froid de la neige, du sang, du passé, des meurtres, des autres.

Lisbon mit ses mains sur le visage de son compagnon, et d'une voie douce, chargée d'émotions avec un pâle sourire, prit la parole :

« Jane, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Tu promets de ne pas m'interrompre d'accord ? »

Jane se contenta de hocher de la tête, une lueur d'espoir fou dans les yeux.

Cherchant ses mots, Lisbon s'éclaircit la voix et reprit le fil de la conversation avec Jane.

« Depuis que tu as rejoint l'équipe, il y a pratiquement trois ans, je vais te dire que tu m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Je ne voulais pas avoir sur le dos une espèce de médium, mais encore moins une personne se sentant coupable et réclament vengeance au sein de mon équipe. Alors j'étais à la fois en colère et en même temps je comprenais tout ça. Je me disais que j'arriverais peut être à te manipuler… (Jane eut un léger sourire ironique) le mot clé était « peut être » Jane. Enfin bref, tu m'as mis dans des positions plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres, et je dois t'avouer que dans ces moments là je te haïssais mais en même … tu pimentais ma vie. Je pestais sans arrêt … et c'est stupide mais tu faisais parti de la famille ensuite. Et j'ai appris malgré tout à t'apprécier. A me méfier de tes coups tordus que tu faisais et qui manquaient de nous couter la vie. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu donnais de l'espoir aux autres familles. De l'espoir. Je suis passée outre pour ça. Et en dépit de tout, bien que je ne le dise pas, j'ai tout de même une réputation à tenir, j'avais confiance en toi. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je sais que tu serais là. Tout comme je serais là. Alors cette fois, je vais jouer franc jeu. On ne se repousse plus. Plus de coups tordus. Plus de stupides actes de bravoures, plus de cachotterie. Parce que je ne le supporterais plus. Je suis passée beaucoup trop près de la mort pour ça. »

Elle reprit son souffle tandis qu'elle retenait les sanglots menaçant de se déchainer une fois de plus. Jane voulait parler mais d'un doigt délicatement sur ses lèvres elle le fit taire une nouvelle fois.

« Je n'ai pas fini Jane, (son ton autoritaire et sa confiance en elle malgré sa mésaventure revenant à grand pas) je ne dirais et ferais cette proposition une seule et unique fois. Je dois savoir et je veux une réponse honnête et sincère »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau :

« Je veux que tu saches que je ne te pardonne pas ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Jane s'agitait bruyamment, presque brisé mais Lisbon d'un regard et d'une main ferme le força à se calmer. Elle aussi avait de la ressource après tout.

« Je ne te pardonne pas parce qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner. J'ai été aussi idiote que toi dans cette histoire. Je me suis retrouvée toute seule alors que je répétais qu'il ne fallait jamais l'être. J'aurais du aller te chercher. Tu aurais du le faire. Mais ça n'avance à rien maintenant de répéter le passé. Alors je me lance. Patrick Jane, tu es le pire des consultants que j'ai jamais eu, mais aussi la personne que j'aime le plus au monde ici et maintenant. Alors tu as deux options. Soit tu partages mes sentiments et on luttera jusqu'au bout pour rentrer et dire à l'équipe joyeux noël, soit tu te tais, on oublie tout et sitôt terminée de cette histoire on n'en parle plus jamais, et tu sors de ma vie pour toujours. »

Jane resta figé, cherchant la réponse sur le visage de Lisbon. Elle n'y était pas elle était en lui. Il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle et de son regard beaucoup trop clairvoyant et scrutateur.

Lisbon avait joué un coup de poker, elle le savait. Mais elle ne bluffait pas. Toutes les cartes étaient maintenant en possession de Jane. Il avait le choix entre accepter ou refuser ce qu'elle lui proposait. Maintenant ou jamais.

Il se leva du lit, prenant de la distance, fit quelque pas vers la fenêtre contemplant l'obscurité de la nuit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Sa main qui portait toujours l'alliance. Son passé. Il l'avait ôté une fois et Lisbon lui avait conseillé de la garder à cause de Kristina. Mais avait-il encore besoin de la craindre s'il avait Lisbon…

Elle lui offrait le bonheur mais serait-il assez fou pour se laisser tenter et peut être encore une fois tout perdre.

Loin de ses méandres de pensées, Lisbon attendait. Sagement. Trop sagement. Les mains l'un par-dessus l'autre sur le couvre lit. La tête baissée, attendant tel un condamné le verdit ou le bourreau pouvait la rendre libre aussi bien que lui donner le coup de grâce.

Finalement, tandis qu'elle n'espérait plus, Jane se retourna.

Le verdict allait tomber.

Ici et maintenant les choses allaient changer. Mais dans quel sens ?

**Réponse au prochain chapitre !**

**Vous me demandez de faire plus vite donc c'est plus court ! En plus vous avez eu un chapitre entier de Jisbon : alors aucune plainte !**

**Donc des reviews sinon prochain chapitre pas avant lundi prochain… Et si vous êtes sages et motivés : Jeudi ou vendredi !**

**Sadiquement votre, comme toujours, MC.**


	16. The Years teach us Patience

_**Chapitre 16 : The**__** Years teach us patience …**_

_**Coucou ! Nouvelle habitude : à chaque diffusion et le temps que ma fic dure je mets une citation de Jane… **_

_**Oui, je suis bizarre mais bon… Je le sais depuis longtemps, et surtout je n'ai pas l'intention de me soigner lol**_

_**Reviews :**_

_**Pepe64 : T'as raison faut pas me tuer… Bien que tu vas encore en avoir envie…. Désolée…. Je suis partie en courant me cacher…. Bisous et contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci !**_

_**Janeandteresa62 : Stp me tues pas toi aussi (je suis décédée une dizaine de fois c'est bon stop maintenant lol) et là je sais que ça va être encore pire….. Merci en tout cas bisous !**_

_**Lily Wolf : Non mais c'est vrai quoi …. Pourquoi il le fait pas ! Grrrrr… Ah oui c'est moi qui lui dit quoi faire … zut…. Et là tu vas encore me détester… Désolée… Mais merci encore Bisous**_

_**Allison71230 : Attends ça commence par Lon… finit par gue….. Je vois pas attends… longue ? ah oui c'est ça ! Mdrrrrrrrrr tu sais bien que je suis toujours heureuse de tes reviews même si je n'ai qu'un mot ! Grossssssssssss bisousssssssssss ! MERCI **_

_**La suite :**_

_**Sacramento, bureau du CBI, 21 décembre, 14h30**_

Chacun travaillait studieusement à ces dossiers bien que Lisbon ne soit pas là. La paperasserie reste toujours la même : ennuyeuse, nombreuse, et impossible à finir dans les temps.

Finalement, ce fut Van Pelt qui commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas entendre son téléphone sonner. Son boss l'appelait toujours régulièrement pour avoir un ou des renseignements à lui demander. Et là, depuis la fin de son enquête, rien. Pas un mot.

Ce silence inhabituel l'inquiétait, bien que le délai supplémentaire, si on incluait le facteur « Jane » pouvait facilement s'expliquer. Levant la tête de l'écran d'ordinateur, elle vit, Rigsby revenir avec ses achats de Noël. Il était littéralement couvert de paquets cadeau et elle ne put s'empêcher, de même que Cho d'approcher pour pouvoir le taquiner un peu.

« Alors, les petites courses se sont bien passés ? Il y a bien un paquet pour moi là-dedans ?»

« Ça dépend si tu m'aides avant que tout ne s'écroule par teeeeeeeerrrrrreeeee ! »

Un bruit sourd et de verre brisé résonna dans l'open space du CBI et tout le monde put contempler Wayne Rigsby, par terre, avec sa maladresse légendaire, sur le sol, entouré de rubans multicolores sur le planché.

Cho se rapprocha et le contempla tandis que Van Pelt éclatait de rire en le voyant au sol.

« Il semblerait qu'il n'est malheureusement plus aucun cadeau … Tu ne connais pas la vente par correspondance ? Ils livrent avant les fêtes et tu n'as pas à parcourir les magasins…»

Au bout de cinq minutes de récupération des présents disséminés entre leurs bureaux, Van Pelt finit avec une légère hésitation à s'ouvrir à ses collègues tandis qu'il se servait un café et des gâteaux au gingembre et pain d'épices.

« Hum, les gars, vous ne trouvez pas étrange que Lisbon ne nous ait pas encore contacté ? Elle avait fini son enquête hier soir et elle devait prendre son de nuit qui ne durait qu'une heure. Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait l'appeler pour être sur qu'ils vont bien ? »

Cho en pragmatique et Rigsby en optimiste convergèrent tous les deux dans la direction suivante :

« Grace, tu sais que notre patron peut se débrouiller toute seule. Elle est grande alors arrête de te faire du souci. Bien que Jane puisse être son problème principal, je suis sure qu'avec son arme et l'entêtement de notre consultant préféré, elle ira bien donc stresses pas. »

« Pour une fois Rigsby a raison. Mais juste au cas où et pour te donner de vrais arguments, Saches qu'il y a une tempête là bas et je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas pu décoller. »

Grace eut un air contrit mais restait tout de même inquiète. Ses collègues, bien qu'au courant de la météo et de leur mot rassurant commençaient également à être préoccuper par l'absence de contact. Lisbon prévenait ou s'enquérait toujours de ce qui se passait.

Tandis qu'après leur pause, ils se redirigeaient en soupirant vers leurs bureaux et le poids de la bureaucratie, Cho, sous prétexte de mettre sa tasse au lave vaisselle et laver ses mains, s'écarta de leur groupe.

Saisissant son téléphone portable, il composa le numéro de Lisbon…et chose plus qu'inquiétante tomba sur sa messagerie. La seule fois ou s'était arrivé c'est quand elle avait été kidnappée sur l'affaire de l'enlèvement de Jane. Merde. Au bout du troisième essai, il s'avança vers Grace et Rigsby, qui pour une fois peu dupes, l'attendaient son air encore plus glacial leur fit véritablement froid dans le dos _(NdA : Bon d'accord, elle était facile… glacial, froid dans le dos… OK je suis déjà sortie….)_

« On fait quoi ? On téléphone au poste de police le plus proche ? La police du comté doit certainement être au courant non ? »

« Vas-y Grace, je contacte l'aéroport pour savoir s'ils ont pu attraper un vol ou s'ils ont une adresse ou les joindre. »

« Et toi Cho ? »

« Je file prévenir Hightower. Elle a peut être des nouvelles que nous n'avons pas et Lisbon lui a peut être téléphoné s'il y avait quoique se soit. »

Comme à chaque fois les rôles bien distribués et la dynamique de l'équipe instaurée par Lisbon fonctionnait. Mais serait elle assez bien huilé pour retrouver nos deux amis…

_**Sacramento, bureau du CBI, 21 décembre, 16h30**_

L'ambiance de noël, et les cris de « passez de bonnes fêtes » des collègues en vacances d'hiver ne parvenait plus à leur faire décrocher un sourire.

Rien.

C'était ce qu'il redoutait. Lisbon et Jane avait disparu dans la nature avec le shérif et ses adjoints. La secrétaire que Van Pelt avait eu téléphone était incapable de dire où ils étaient. Elle savait juste qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu et que le shérif avait demandé l'aide de Lisbon et Jane. Il les avait rejoint à l'aéroport avec ses hommes, étaient partis mais la tempête avait des répercutions sur le réseau de communication et de nombreuses routes étaient coupées.

Les portables ne passaient pas dans certains endroits un peu plus reculé et la compagnie avait confirmé que Jane et Lisbon n'avait pas pu prendre l'avion. Sur le listing des passagers, un nom avait cependant sauté aux yeux de Rigsby. Kristina Frye.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Hightower pour les rejoindre.

« Quelque chose ? »

« Oui madame. Il semblerait qu'une nouvelle investigation requérant les services de Lisbon et Jane soit au cœur du mystère. Le shérif serait passé les prendre à l'aéroport à cause d'un meurtre mais nous ne savons pas où ni pourquoi et les conditions météo sont tellement mauvaises que nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui se passe. »

« Autre chose ? »

Madeleine était sèche et se pinçait l'arrête du nez. Signe de la tempête qui couvait en elle. Les vacances ce soir avec ses enfants venaient de passer à la trappe.

Cho continua.

« Oui madame. Kristina Frye était sur la fiche de vol. Des témoins les ont vus partir avec elle et le shérif. »

« Frye ? La voyante disparue ? Qu'est ce que… Très bien je me fiche du comment, du combien et du temps que ça prendra mais vous annulez vos vacances et vous me les ramenez ici pour Noël. Vous y allez en voiture, en ski ou n'importe comment je m'en contrefoue mais vous vous arrangez pour les trouver avant Noël pour qu'on est une chance de le passer en famille. Des questions ? Non ? Que faites vous encore ici ?»

Tous les trois se mirent aussitôt à ramasser leurs affaires pour rejoindre la voiture et se mettre en route le plus vite possible.

L'inquiétude de Hightower était la leur. C'était la famille, et à cette période il était encore plus important qu'elle soit présente.

Elle claqua la porte en entendant encore l'un des inspecteurs lui crié joyeux noël…. Trop c'est trop.

_**Red Rocks' Cafe, 20h30**_

Les trois collègues firent une pause sandwich avant de reprendre la route. Rigsby étant celui qui savait le mieux conduire sur les terrains glissants et dans la neige, ses deux compères le réservaient pour plus tard.

C'était le tour de Grace de conduire. Cho se reposait à coté d'elle, regardant le paysage par la fenêtre passager tandis que Rigsby engloutissait son deuxième sandwich. La nuit reprenait possession des alentours.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'étaient éloigner de la « civilisation » comme le disait volontiers Rigsby, les montages leur apparaissaient blanches, grises, aiguisées devant eux. Comme une sorte de barrière infranchissable sur laquelle ils allaient s'écraser s'ils continuaient.

Grace, pour soulager tout le monde du silence pesant dans la voiture, tentait de mettre la radio. Le choix des stations était limité et plutôt réduit. De la country ou des chants de noël.

Après un énième soupir de Rigsby elle se résolut à l'éteindre définitivement. Le silence éclata comme une bombe assourdissant tout sur son passage.

Sauf une chose.

La peur.

Cette peur pernicieuse de perdre les gens auxquels vous tenez.

Finalement, mieux valaient une musique atroce à ce que personne ne pouvait supporter.

Elle ralluma la radio, se concentra sur sa conduite.

Et c'est au son de « destination unknown » qu'elle continua la route, un sourire amère et ironique dansant sur ses lèvres.

_**Je sais : pas de Jisbon, pas de confession de la part de Jane mais je n'étais pas inspirée pour l'écrire ce soir. Et mieux vaut un bon chapitre qu'un mauvais. **_

_**Je dois faire intervenir nos amis à un moment dans l'histoire donc pourquoi pas maintenant. **_

_**Voilà ! Mais je vous promets le Jisbon au prochain chapitre.**_

_**Bisous, Sadiquement votre, Comme toujours, MC.**_

_**PS : A LIRE ! Je vois sur les statistiques que près de 200 personnes suivent ma fic. Parfois plus. Et je n'ai que quatre reviews. Je ne demande pas aux personnes de me laisser un commentaire à chaque fois, chacun fait ce qui lui plait, mais une fois, rien qu'une, ça encourage les auteurs, qui ne sont pas rémunérés ou autre. **_

_**Faites leur juste un signe ! Merci d'avance.**_

_**MC.**_


	17. Do You Hear What I Hear ?

_**Chapitre 17 : Do You Hear What I Hear ?**_

**Voici le nouveau chapitre et je m'excuse pour ce chapitre sans Jisbon. Entre les reproches, les boycotts, et les « je-ne-te-tue-pas-je-veux-la-suite » c'est bon j'ai compris le message. **

**Donc je suis navrée, désolée, peinée, honteuse, triste …. (Rajouter à votre gré tous les adjectifs synonymes que vous trouverez)**

_**Reviews :**_

_**FandeBones :CHAPITRE 1 A 15 Mention spéciale ! 16 reviews à la suite je suis impressionnée ! C'est vrai que j'étais habituée à tes commentaires dans une histoire d'ascenseur. Elle te plait et j'en suis profondément ravie. Il est vrai que ça change de cette autre fic. Je pourrais répondre à tes 16 reviews en séparés mais je posterais plus tard et donc tu m'en voudrais ! Alors je vais faire simple : Merci énorme. D'abord pour la façon de me dire que je ne dénature par la Reine du Policier, de me dire que je respecte bien les personnages, et que l'histoire est bien ficelée. Merci également de ne pas avoir laissé juste une review mais une pour chaque chapitre… C'est vraiment vraiment sympa. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros gros bisous. **_

_**Fandebones : CHAPITRE 16 : « **__**oh ben non...pourquoi on n'a pas droit à du Jisbon ? J'adore le tien il est toujours magnifique. » - pleure de joie comme une madeleine –**_

_**Je t'adore. Tu comprends tes lecteurs, tu m'étonnes si t'es pire que moi mdr ! Gros bisous miss**_

_**Pepe64 : Merci je crois tu es la seule ! Car vu l'état des autres commentaires… Bref MERCI ! Bisous**_

_**Ayahne : « Oui, mais bon » : Je sais. Mais si je fais un chapitre qui est imparfait et ne me plait pas genre je t'aime youpi on fonde une famille et Jojo on s'en fout. NON. C'est pas possible. Donc je comprends ta réaction mais parfois, et comme dans beaucoup de livres, tu retrouveras cette situation. Merci cependant de ta review, je comprends ton point de vue et je tacherais de faire mieux la prochaine fois.**_

_**Sweetylove30 : Oui fausse joie. Mais comme expliqué ce manque d'inspiration… Je ne veux pas écrire de la m**** donc… Bref mon coté perfectionniste… Sinon merci pour ton com' et ne t'en fais pas pour ne pas avoir écrit un com' sur le chap précédant je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! Et puis je le mérite avec ma critique sur ta nouvelle histoire (je vais d'ailleurs posté un com' après ce chapitre sur ff. Merci en tout cas pour les com's idem n'hésites pas à critiquer j'ai besoin qu'on me botte les fesses de temps en temps ! Gros bisous !**_

_**Allison71230 : Oh une de mes copines « longues reviews » chouette ! Non tu n'es pas seule pour Rigsby j'étais morte de rire devant mon pc en tapant la scène …. Ton cadeau tu l'auras pour Noel pas avant. C'est long jusqu'au 25 décembre…. Mouhahahahaha. Bon allez du Jisbon ça te va ? Captain Alli, votre écrivain préféré au rapport vous remercie pour votre review et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Gros bisous ma belle ! Merci !**_

_**Lily Wolf : je te donne ton Jisbon. Je suis pardonnée ? (je te fais des yeux de biche genre le chat potté dans Shrek pour te donner une idée.) Gros bisous merci.**_

_**Billie : Merci beaucoup. J'adore les reviews comme ça. Je pourrais savoir ce que tu n'aimais pas au début ? J'essaie de m'améliorer et ça me donne des pistes pour comprendre où ça bloque. En tout cas contente de m'être rattraper et voila le Jisbon. Bisous.**_

_**Voici la suite et le JISBON !**_

_**Chalet de HavenCrest, 22 décembre, 04h00 du matin.**_

Sa respiration était bloquée dans sa gorge depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans s'arrêter, résultat des dernières vingt-quatre heures qu'elle venait de passer ici.

De nouveau seule, elle tentait de reprendre son sang froid légendaire, mais mourir empoisonné par le pire ennemi de celui qu'on aimait, voir une famille mourir, voir Kristina devenir folle et Jane joué au yoyo avec elle n'était pas ce que l'on peut appeler « un contexte profitable ».

Le noir de sa chambre, le vent fouettant le chalet, le surplus d'émotion venaient lui rappeler une fois de plus tout ce qui faisait sa vie. Et tout ce qu'elle perdrait si elle finissait ici.

Elle se pelotonna un peu plus dans sa couette. Le froid l'engourdissait. Les souvenirs affluaient. La chambre, la douleur… cette douleur si intense, voir la mort les yeux dans les yeux, son bourreau exécutant sa tache avec une fausse compassion… savoir si c'était vraiment John Le Rouge. Entendre son souffle, sentir sa nuque se hérisser…

Mais c'est surtout le sentiment d'impuissance. D'avoir agit comme une idiote et de ne pas s'être défendue. D'avoir renoncé à vivre pendant quelques secondes, d'avoir accepté l'idée même de mourir qui la hantait perpétuellement depuis cet instant.

Alors quand elle avait repris conscience, quand une main chaude et vivante avait pris la sienne, elle avait tout voulu éclaircir. Elle voulait voir la lune déchirée le ciel et lui laisser voir la vie.

Sa vie. La sienne. Voir son sourire. Voir son ironie. Voir son coté gamin, enfant terrible. Son coté protecteur, mais aussi sa façon de prononcer son nom, si particulière, sa façon d'être terriblement en train de flirter avec elle, sachant que même si elle était gênée elle finirait par sourire. Sa façon de lui redonner espoir.

En bref, juste le voir, le sentir. Elle se rappelait nettement cette pensée_… _

_« __J'aurais tellement voulu hurler, voulu appeler à l'aide, voulu que Jane soit là… Parce je l'aime malgré tout. Je voulais l'entendre me réconforter, me dire que tout irait bien mais il n'était pas là… »_

Non Jane n'avait pas été là. Du moins pas physiquement. Mais dans ses pensées c'était comme si il lui avait donné le courage de continuer de se battre.

Son rêve. Sa main secourable. Jane.

Elle devrait lui dire les mots, les mots que John Le Rouge avait prononcés. Comment ? Quand ? Déjà la boite à musique… Tout était flou et se confondait en elle. Elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas devenir folle. Peu de personnes auraient pu échapper à la folie. Déjà vu son passé familial…

Et maintenant c'était une liaison destructrice avec son consultant qui aimait toujours sa femme et sa fille et qui dans sa quête de vengeance, l'entrainait au fond du gouffre. Et elle ne protestait même pas. Non rien.

Une chose est sure : les psys s'en donneraient à cœur joie sur son cas… elle se demandait même pourquoi on l'avait autorisé à travailler avec Jane… Probablement un complot du boss pour la mettre dehors… Ou du fait de son attachement aux règles, tout le monde pensait qu'elle serait capable de le raisonner.

Redoutable erreur. Mais il aurait été pire avec d'autres, selon lui bien sur. Donc j'étais finalement la bonne poire du CBI, celle qui pouvait se servir de Jane pour élucider des crimes. Le manipuler comme il le faisait avec nous.

Tordant. Le CBI se servait de la vengeance pour rendre justice… Une logique à la Jane sans nul doute…

Ou à la Shakespeare. Je te trahis, tu me trahis… Jeux de pouvoir systématique, amour avec une fin tragique. Roméo et Juliette…

Oui Roméo et Juliette des temps moderne. Ici la menace vient d'un serial killer. Leur amour ne peut être dit à la face de tous car le héros est empêtré dans un passé sans paix possible et la pauvre âme qui essaye d'arranger le tout c'est elle, mourant d'amour pour le héros sans que celui-ci ne se rende compte de rien.

Le dernier acte avait-il sonné ? Des rebondissements les attendaient-ils encore ? Une histoire fabuleuse dans lesquels les adjuvants leur faisaient cruellement défauts.

Qu'aurait elle fait pour entendre un commentaire sarcastique de Cho ? Voir Rigsby faire preuve une énième fois de maladresse ? Ou encore Grace lui demandé si elle allait bien ? Ou encore se faire hurler dessus par Hightower la convoquant dans son bureau à cause d'une autre frasque épique de Jane ?

Elle aurait voulu aller dans les grands magasins, boire un chocolat, regarder les familles heureuses, les enfants sur les genoux d'un faux père noël en lui déclamant la liste des cadeaux qu'ils voulaient. Entendre ses collègues se chamailler pour les cadeaux.

Alors ses larmes se tarirent en pensant à tout ce qu'elle aurait manqué. Un sourire, malgré l'ambiance lugubre se dessina sur son visage pâle.

Teresa Lisbon était de retour.

_**Chalet de HavenCrest, quelques heures plus tôt.**_

Jane tremblait à l'idée d'exprimer enfin ses sentiments clairement. Il prenait peur. Il se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre pour échapper à l'ambiance pesante de ces dernières heures mais surtout des dernières minutes avec Lisbon.

Sa respiration se faisait saccader et courte. Il se mit à contempler la nuit derrière la fenêtre qui contenait avec peine les caprices du temps. Les mêmes que son cœur. Il avait l'impression d'être en terre inconnue. Il pouvait à tout instant chavirer.

Et pourtant le choix était simple. Le bonheur, avec les risques inhérents à celui-ci. La douleur de perdre un être cher. Ou l'abandon. Et garder juste assez de force pour maintenir son bouclier et se servir de sa soif de vengeance pour sa dernière mission.

Mourir ou vivre. Mais son choix n'impliquait pas que lui. Non il impliquait une jeune femme. Aussi têtue que lui. Aussi combative qui incarnait la vie. Il incarnait la mort. Ils se complèteraient parfaitement, combattraient ensemble. Vivraient ensemble.

Une douce chaleur s'insinuait en lui : l'espoir. Lui qui ne vivait que pour la vengeance sentait naitre en lui cette infime et pourtant si puissante sensation qui le réchauffait. Son esprit ne voulait pas la mettre en danger mais son cœur savait qu'ensemble tout serait d'une certaine manière plus simple. Elle avait accepté.

Il connaissait la réponse. Il l'avait enfin comprise.

Il se retourna vers Lisbon qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

« Je t'aime Lisbon. »

Ces quatre petits mots déclenchèrent le plus beau des sourires sur son visage. Le soulagement, l'amour et peut être même une étincelle de bonheur furent la réponse à ces multiples questions qui tourbillonnaient.

Alors il se rapprocha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, et oublia le reste. Pour un temps il chassa tout de son esprit se contentant de la garder dans ses bras et de lui chuchoter ces quelques mots d'amour

« Lisbon, Je… je suis un idiot. Tu le sais depuis longtemps. Et je suis particulièrement égoïste. Plus tôt je me suis dit que si on s'en sortait je partirais. Loin. Que je ne ferais plus partie de ta vie. Je ne te méritais pas. Mais … Je crois que je suis tellement lâche que je n'aurais pas pu. Et aujourd'hui, tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimes et que c'est la seule chance… Alors je vais être lâche encore une fois. Et te dire que sans toi je ne pourrais pas continuer. J'ai peur de te perdre mais dans toi je suis déjà perdu. J'ai cru devenir dingue tout à l'heure. Je te voyais allonger, morte et … Je suis tombé, comme mort. Et j'ai réalisé que sans toi je ne pourrais pas… je ne pourrais plus. Une partie de moi est morte avec ma femme et ma fille. Tu as fait revivre ce que je croyais mort. Alors je t'en prie… ne m'abandonnes pas. »

Lisbon pleurait de nouveau, de même que Jane. Leur baiser fut doux, chaud, léger.

« Tu ne me perdras jamais Jane. Je serais toujours là pour toi et je te forcerais à continuer. »

« Je sais. Merci Lisbon. »

_**Retour au présent **_

Elle sentit le bras de Jane se resserrer sur sa taille, son corps la protégeant et l'enveloppant de sa chaleur. Elle l'aimait tellement.

Ils lutteraient demain pour leur survie.

Pour le moment, la caresse de ses doigts sur ses cheveux, son odeur et sa présence était suffisante pour elle. Et pour lui. Ils se rendormirent en paix.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aucun d'eux, dans leur nouvelle félicité, ne vit le danger qui se profilait et qui les guettait à chaque pas. Il attendait tapis dans l'ombre, une lueur démoniaque dans le regard.

Il avait cru les avoir réduit à néant. Mais ils étaient là plus forts que jamais.

Il les écraserait. Lentement. A petit feu. Mais savourerait sa vengeance bientôt.

_**Fini ! Alors j'attends le verdit moi aussi. Suis-je pardonnée ?**_

_**Prochain chapitre, MERCREDI !**_

_**Merci aux personnes qui ont postées une review ou plusieurs. Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur. **_

_**Sadiquement votre, MC.**_


	18. Go Tell It On The Mountain !

_**Chapitre 18 : Go tell it on the mountain**_

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Déjà le chapitre 18 ! Je m'impressionne moi-même… Je vais finir par faire des romans si ça continue.**_

_**Bref après ce moment jisbonien, réveil difficile pour nos deux compères… Et oui. Faut pas oublier Jojo, il serait vexer.**_

_**Mais quand même un peu de douceur avant …**_

_**Reviews ! **_

_**Pepe64**__** : Oui voici la suite et heureuse que le Jisbon t'ai plu ! Tu vas en avoir encore un peu pour tenir jusqu'au prochain poste ! Bisous et merci !**_

_**Ayahne : Contente ? lol Voici la suite comme demandé avec enthousiasme ! Merci.**_

_**Lily Wolf : Je suis pardonnée ? Merciiiiiiiiiiii ! Je suis heureuse de nouveau. Tiens encore du Jisbon en cadeau ! Bisous et Merci.**_

_**Allison71230 : Merci captain Alli ! Pour remplacer le cadeau de Rig' : encore du Jisbon ça va te faire du bien ! Bisoussssss ! **_

_**JaneandTeresa62 : Merci beaucoup ! Rj doit mourir ? Tu crois ? moi j'aime bien Rj …. Mdrrrrrr Bon on verra. Je sais pas encore j'étudie la question avec sérieux bien sur. Bisous**_

_**Rosedesglaces : - chapitre 16 et 17 – Bienvenu ! Merci pour les compliments et heureuse d'avoir atteint mon but à savoir faire peur en croyant que Jane n'avait rien dit – ou pire ! Bref voici la suite comme demandée ! Merci encore !**_

**La suite !**

_**Chalet de HeavenCrest, 22 décembre, chambre du RDC, 7h30 **_

_Pour le moment, la caresse de ses doigts sur ses cheveux, son odeur et sa présence était suffisante pour elle. Et pour lui. Ils se rendormirent en paix._

Lisbon fut la première à émerger de son sommeil réparateur. Elle prit le temps de savourer la douce étreinte dans laquelle Jane la retenait prisonnière. Dieu qu'elle aimerait se réveiller comme ça tous les matins… un vœu pieu.

Elle commençait à se demander de quelle manière réveiller Jane ? Méthode douce ou torture ?

Finalement elle fit courir ses doigts sur son corps, son torse, son cou puis son visage… Tellement angélique quand il dort mais avec un brin d'effronterie tout de même. Elle allait prononcer son nom quand il l'attrapa, la fit basculer sous lui et l'embrassa à lui en couper le souffle.

Elle pensa, ou plus exactement elle ne réfléchissait plus. Leur étreinte se faisait passionnée, les caresses dérapant sérieusement…

Mais voila. Comment avoir de la tranquillité dans un chalet comme celui-ci ? et ce qui les coupa dans leur élan _(Nda : Autre que l'auteur de cette fic qui est rated T et non M)_ se fut le cri perçant qui leur vrilla les oreilles.

Lisbon sortit immédiatement de son état second pour se précipiter vers ses vêtements rejetant le soupir de frustration qui lui était venu spontanément et finalement remplacés par quelques jurons bien sentis de Jane.

Lisbon sourit de toutes ses dents malgré sa frustration.

« Il semblerait que je déteigne vraiment sur ton flegme… Et que Kristina soit un peu notre empêcheur de tourner en rond … »

Quand ça ne veut pas … ça ne veut pas.

Jane avait sa moue des mauvais jours. On ne pouvait pas les laisser en paix ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ? Lentement il sortit du lit, d'une humeur massacrante. Bien qu'elle se fut quelque peu arrangée quand Lisbon lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Rappelles moi pourquoi nous avons emmené Kristina avec nous et pourquoi je ne vais pas de ce pas achevé ses souffrances tout de suite ? »

« Alors Jane tu n'es pas du matin ? Probablement parce que le shérif ne nous a pas laisser le choix, que tu n'as pas protesté à l'aéroport ou encore parce tu as un sens moral aigu qui ne te permets que de tuer John Le Rouge et pas une pauvre… Folle en l'occurrence. De plus, je devrais t'arrêter et bien que la perspective de te voir avec des menottes et à ma merci soit plaisante… »

« Agent Lisbon, je ne vous savais pas si … dévergondée… »

Lisbon et Jane dans une dernière embrassade et après s'être complètement habillés, sortirent de la chambre du rez-de-chaussée à laquelle le shérif allait frapper. Ce qui failli d'ailleurs couter un bon mal de tête Lisbon si Jane ne l'avait pas pris contre lui pour lui éviter la poigne du flic.

Il parut légèrement dubitatif sur le moment en les voyants et réprima un léger sourire pour ensuite passer à la partie moins drôle.

« On a un nouveau cadavre sur les bras. »

_**Quelques heures plus tôt, chalet de HeavenCrest, nuit du 21 au 22 décembre.**_

_Je suis parmi eux. Et personne ne voit rien. Enfin sauf une autre personne. Bien sur. C'est très étrange comme sensation. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est joué dans cette chambre bien que je m'en doute fortement. _

_Mais pourquoi il a joué avec elle au lieu de la tuer ? Ça je n'en sais rien. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu qu'il se rapproche autant. Le plan ne disait rien de tout ça. Et je __**dois**__ exécuter ce plan. Je n'ai pas le choix, pas de latitude._

_Alors pour les séparer, je dois faire quelque chose. Il me l'ordonne. Qu'importe que je le veuille je dois le faire. De toute façon je ne m'en souviendrai surement pas. Comme d'habitude, je supposerais. _

_Je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment moi. Mais se retrouver ainsi, devant le fait accompli, à de quoi vous déconcerter. _

_Et pour une fois, je suis encore conscient de ces faits. Alors je vais vous dire ce qui, selon ma mémoire s'est passé. _

_Comme à chaque fois, il est venu vers moi. Et comme à chaque fois j'ai du l'écouter. Attentivement. Il me donnait ses directives. Je me fais figure d'être un disque dur auquel on entre un nouveau programme et qui doit l'exécuter. Et mon administrateur lui seul possède le mot de passe pouvant me délivrer. Mais comme toujours il n'en fera rien. _

_Bientôt il appuiera sur la touche « delete » et je ne saurais plus rien. Encore._

_Cette fois il m'a programmé pour tuer une autre personne. Un adjoint qui avait trop fouiné. Bill quelque chose. Il était tombé sur le seul indice qu'il n'aurait pas du trouver. _

_Ça a été facile. Il se baladait seul dans les couloirs du chalet la nuit. Comme si personne n'avait trouvé la mort dans ces circonstances ces derniers temps. L'idiot. Il m'a vraiment facilité la tâche. _

_Tout le monde dormait au salon. Je me contentais de faire semblant, guettant le moindre mouvement, cherchant ma prochaine victime. La personne idéale. L'une d'elles se leva. Un des adjoints, le plus gradé je crois. _

_Tous les autres dormaient. Il se dirigeait vers le premier. Une salle d'eau et des toilettes se trouvaient en bas et le shérif avait bien spécifié de même que Lisbon la première soirée que personne ne devait aller seul se balader et encore moins au premier étage. Certains avaient apparemment un sérieux problème avec l'autorité._

_Il serait donc ma victime désignée. Je me levais assez lourdement, le corps endolori d'être resté trop longtemps immobile. Je m'assurais de la coopération de toute la troupe avec du chloroforme. Oui, c'est une méthode ancienne et peu usitée aujourd'hui mais bon … On fait avec ce qu'on a. _

_Au bout de cinq minutes et d'une vérification sommaire de la chambre de Lisbon et Jane, je grimpais au premier étage. J'étais passé préalablement par la cuisine, où j'avais déniché un magnifique couteau. Sa lame étincelait à la lueur du feu. _

_De marche en marche, mon taux d'adrénaline montait. Je me voyais déjà lui planté le poignard en plein cœur ou lui trancher la gorge. Il aimait ce genre de mort. Mais honnêtement, cette fois le couteau, c'était plus pour le menacer. D'autres manières plus subtiles sont aussi appréciables. _

_Pensiez vous que si je reprenais ma place avec du sang partout sur moi et faisant comme si de rien n'était tout le monde continuerait à penser que je suis innocent ? Autant m'accrocher un panneau avec un beau smiley rouge qui fait la fête…._

_Je passais devant chaque porte, m'enfonçant dans la nuit, le bruit de la tempête couvrant les éventuels craquements du parquet. J'arrivais dans la fameuse chambre ou on avait retrouvé Lisbon. Et il était là. _

_Il semblait que quelque chose est attiré son attention. Il ne me voyait toujours pas. Seule une pauvre bougie éclairait la pièce. Sa concentration était elle qu'il ne remarqua même pas que je m'approchais de lui, qui était à genoux sur le sol._

_Puis son souffle s'accéléra. Signe qu'il comprenait. Je relevais légèrement les yeux pour me retrouver confronté à ma propre image dans le miroir. Et à la sienne emplie de détermination et de surprise. Il voulait me combattre._

_Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il se releva. Enfin il essaya. J'étais trop près de lui et le chloroforme m'aida à le calmer. Je ne l'endormais pas complètement. Je continuais à le menacer avec mon couteau sous la gorge._

_Nous étions face au miroir, lui à genoux, à demi conscient une expression de terreur dans ses yeux et moi, derrière lui, collé à son dos, le couteau dans ma main, la fiole dans l'autre._

_« Bois. Ce sera rapide. Crois moi c'est très clément de sa part. D'habitude tu souffres des heures. »_

_Son visage exprimait clairement sa désespérance je l'entendais prier et demander grâce. Puis d'un coup je lui faisais avaler de force le poison. _

_En quelques secondes, la paralysie se fit sentir. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ses poumons ne répondaient plus. Dans une dernière tentative pour reprendre de l'air, il porta la main à sa gorge. _

_Ses yeux se révulsèrent. Il eut un dernier sursaut puis plus rien. Je ramassais mes affaires, préparaient la mise en scène voulut par ce que je considérais malgré moi comme mon maitre. Je collectais les indices qui restaient et qui auraient pu trahir le secret._

_Une fois terminée, je redescendais dans le salon. Mon visage était impassible, mais dans le peu de conscience qui me restait, j'étais dévasté._

_Je restais sur le sofa, dans ma position précédente et attendait. Ce fut le matin qu'il choisit. Les six coups retentissaient à l'horloge. Il me redressa. Me dit quelques mots. _

_Je le contemplais vaguement alors qu'il soufflait la bougie._

_Je fermais les yeux. _

_Puis tout fut noir de nouveau. _

_**Fini ! Suite au prochain chapitre normalement vendredi, peut être jeudi mais je ne promets rien !**_

_**J'attends vos comm's !**_

_**Bisous, sadiquement votre, MC.**_


End file.
